


Lunar's mate

by odedfehrlover



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Alpha Hotch, Alpha Scott, Bad Isaac, Blow Jobs, Entire Beacon Hills Pack, Entire bau, F/M, LuNa - Freeform, Mates, Mating, Will add more tags as the story goes, knoting, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron hotchner alpha and leader of the bau. After his wife and pup were take from him hotch never thought he would find his mate let alone this young. Regardless of their age difference hotch vowed to do everything In his power to protect, love, and care for her. </p><p>Allison argent, beta to the hale<br/>Pack. Ali was happy for once in her life, her father had given up hunting, she had a pack that loved and cared for her, and she was graduating. Yet over the course of the time she has been feeling an emptiness inside. Little does she know she is destine to become the lunar's mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to beacon hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story let me know what u think!

Aaron hotchner unit chief of the BAU, father to a ten year old boy, and alpha to a pack of werewolves. Yes a pack...or was it the werewolves part that shocked you. Hotch is a born werewolf, becoming an alpha at the age of 16, after his father was killed by hunters, the Argents. Hotch hated his father to say the least, but no wolf deserves the death he had. He remembers that day clearly the pain, the power, the anger that ran through him. The look of fear, and confusion in his mother's eyes when she saw his eyes change for the yellow/golden amber to a bright silver iron gray. Now Hotch wasn't your ordinary alpha.

Hotch never had a clue what he was, he knew he was different in ways compare to other wolves, his speed, power, hearing, but most of all his eyes while most betas had golden or blue eyes, Hotch had them more golden amber. The day he found out was the day he became alpha. His family's emissary was the one to explain Hotch what he was. Now he understood why he was so different.

You see there are three kinds of alphas out there. Your everyday kinda alpha. A true alpha and a lunar alpha the strongest of all alphas. A lunar wolf is born roughly every 200,000 years, on a full/new moon. This breed is faster, stronger and bigger than other alpha breeds. Unlike other alphas there strength doubled on the full moon. They weren't affected as bad as other wolves when near wolfs bane. Being the only way you can weaken a lunar wolf enough to kill it was by electrocuting them. A very high and constant amount of electricity. This was what Hotch was.

Hotch ran a hand down his face, tired from their latest case. Thankfully Cruz had given them a so much needed week off.

"You okay their Aaron?" Hotch turned to see his longtime friend David Rossi standing at the door, neck bared. He must have really been lost in thought to not have heard him.

"Yeah, im fine. Just lost in memories."

"Ahh, going down memory lane I see." Rossi said with a chuckle. "Now how bout you come back to the present and let's go meet with the team at the round table." Upon seeing Hotch's confusing face he elaborated. "Kate has something to tell us." Rossi told him. Hotch nodded as he stood from his chair. Following Rossi out his office.

Upon entering the conference room he saw his team...his pack sitting round the table waiting on him. Once the pack saw him they initially bared their necks to him, submitting to their alpha. Hotch passed by each one touching their neck before sitting down.

Hotch sat with Rossi on his left followed by Derek, then Garcia, spencer, Kate, ending with JJ on Hotch's right. Hotch looked over to JJ, who was currently doodling on a piece of paper, It appeared to be a wolf running. He reached over grabbing the paper, smiling at her before drawing on the paper.

"So...what's up Kate?" Derek asked. Kate gave them a small smile before standing up front.

"Well...my nephew is..."

"Wait...wait you have a nephew?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah Scott McCall, 18." Kate told them.

"So, you have a brother or sister?" JJ asked trying to grab her paper back with no luck.

"He's my sister's son." Kate chuckled at Hotch and JJ's antics. "Anyways Scott's graduating from high school this Friday, and I was hoping you guys would come with me?" Kate asked them giving them her best puppy eyes.

"Where's the graduation going to take place?" Hotch asked smirking when JJ tried to grab the paper again. 'Tried' being the key word.

"It will be at beacon hill's California."

"Hale territory." Spencer blurted out.

"Who?" Derek asked. Garcia quickly grabbed her laptop looking the name up.

"Beacon hills is territory of the hale's." spencer told them.

"Wait didn't the hales die in a fire?" Rossi asked.

"Yes but not all, four members survived. Laura hale, Derek hale, Cora hale, and peter hale. I don't know what happen but Laura hale was killed. Making Derek hale the alpha. That's all I know so far." Spencer explained.

"Yeah I remember them; I meet Talia and her mate Andrew when I was still a pup." Hotch told them. "Did they find out who caused the fire?" Hotch asked.

"They sure did boss-man, a woman by the name Kate argent...that bitch..." Garcia stared at the screen angry.

Hotch stiffed at the name not only was she the one that killed his father, but also almost killed him. The betas whimpered upon feeling the change of mood in their alpha. JJ leaned into Hotch nuzzling into his neck reassurance for both of them and the pack. Hotch nuzzled her back telling them he was fine.

"She was killed by an animal attack." Garcia told them with a slight smile. Hotch chuckled.

"And as far as I know Derek hales hasn't been in beacon hills for a while now." Kate told them. "And I really want you guys to meet Scott and his pack." That got everyone's attention.

"He's a wolf?" JJ asked still curled up to Hotch.

"Yeah last thing his mother told me was that he was a beta, but he doesn't know that I am. Like me Scott was bitten two years ago." Kate told them laughing. "I can't wait to see his face when he finds out."

"Him being a beta means there has to have an alpha. Do you know who?" Hotch asked her frowning. He didn't like not knowing whose turf he was stepping on to.

"He might...but I don't know who might be Derek but can't say for sure." Kate answered with a frown of her own, also not liking not knowing things.

"So what do you guys say?"

Garcia jumped up squealing "chocolate thunder and me are a go." Kate smiled at the eye roll Derek gave her but smiled giving her a nod. "Well seems im going." Derek said earning a quick kiss from his mate.

Jj looked over at spencer who gave her a nod. "Well we're in; you won't mind if I bring henry along would you?" Kate chuckled. "Of course not in fact I bet Melissa would love to have small children running around the house again."

"What bout you Rossi?" Garcia asked.

"Well someone has to be there to help Hotch control you." Rossi smirked dodging what is was that Morgan threw at him. "Besides it would be nice to travel without a case in between." Rossi said earing nods from the pack.

Hotch still felt uneasy not knowing what or who's turf he was stepping into. He was about to deny the invitation when he felt JJ squeeze his arm. Looking down at her she smiled.

"Come on Hotch, it'll be fun and who knows maybe you'll meet a nice and loving she-wolf there." JJ teased slightly. After Beth had cheated on Hotch, he closed himself off from dating again. It took all the power in them not to tear her apart. In fact if Hotch had not made them submit she would have probably been wolf chow right now. Poor woman had the scare of her life seeing two growling wolves stalking up to her.

"Well she doesn't need to be a wolf she could be a loving and caring human girl." Garcia said smiling.

"Or a he?" Rossi laughed, laughing even harder when Hotch chocked on his cup of water.

"Okay, okay I guess im out number here. Im a go." Hotch said after he managed to gain control again. "And Rossi I assure you it will be a her." he sent a glare towards him. He was still a little worried but if this made his pack happy then he will do it.

"When do we leave?" Rossi asked

"Well seeing as tomorrow is the graduation I wanted to surprise him at the ceremony so we should book the flights for 10 am tomorrow morning. " Kate said then turned toward Garcia. "Think you can book the flights?"

"Oh pumpkin you wound me." Garcia gave her a pout. "Of course I can."

"No we'll just use the jet." Hotch told them earning surprised looks from the team.

"Don't think Cruz will like that." Rossi retorted.

"He won't mind." Hotch replied with a smirk. "Now before we leave for the day did you all finish your paperwork?"

Once Hotch received a 'yes' from all of them allowed them to leave. "Okay go get some rest, and I will see you guys here tomorrow morning. Be here at 9." With that they all stood to leave. Jj untangled herself from Hotch as he stood to leave already missing the warmth and safeness of her alpha. She noticed that he left the paper upon grabbing it she smiled. A wolf had been added to the drawing. Both running in the woods, one white one black. She smiles at the words on top. 'Little sister'. Kate saw the smile getting curious she walked up to her and smiled at the picture.

"He really cares about you." Kate told her

"Yeah after my previous pack it was hard to trust another pack let alone another alpha, but Hotch treated me well. He is my brother in simpler words." JJ told her Kate smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder "im glad you have someone like that for you, now how bout we leave and get our things ready. I have a feeling this will be an interesting trip." Both girls giggled as they walked out of the bullpen.


	2. On the way to graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do u think so far.... Here's the Hale pack.

7am on Friday morning Scott McCall ran around his room looking for his phone. He soon found in the laundry basket, how it got their he'll never know. He was ecstatic to say the least.

"Finally...im finally going to graduate." Scott muttered to himself. Walking down the stairs he caught the scent of pancakes, his mom, sheriff, and stiles. His mom and john had now been together for about five months, which he was glad for he missed seeing his mom this happy, always smiling. Once in the kitchen he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, john a squeeze on the shoulder and stiles a slap to the head to which stiles let out a yelp.

"Dude...what was that for?" sending a failed attempt of a glare.

"You ate the last pizza slice yesterday, and I had already claimed it." Scott said as he pours himself some cereal.

"Okay first of all I did not eat the pizza that was Liam, and second you cannot claim food okay, what is that like a wolf thing." Stiles said mouth full of eggs. This earned him a glare from Melissa.

"Stiles do not talk with your mouth full." Stiles swallowed quickly mumbling a 'sorry'. Hearing Scott snigger behind him. "And you Scott will know better than to hit stiles. Do it again and you are grounded. Understood?" Melissa said sternly but with a hint of amusement.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now finish your breakfast and go get ready for today is the big day." Melissa just can't stop smiling today.

After breakfast the boys showered, got changed, and said their goodbyes to their parents. Scott heading to his bike, while stiles headed towards his jeep.

Once they arrived at school they quickly looked for their pack. Which was gathered in the grass area by the entrance. Lydia sat on top of the table with Jackson on the seat facing her. Kira, Malia, and Allison sat on the other side of the table talking, about god knows what. Isaac sat on the grass with Liam and Mason, and if he was correct it seemed as if Isaac kept sneaking glances at Alisson. He felt bad for the pup; he knew Isaac wasn't what she was looking for. Ethan was on the grass with Danny between his legs, back against his chest talking with Boyd and Erica who were in the same position. The only ones missing were Cora and their alpha Derek.

Kira and Malia quickly stood once they saw their boyfriends. Each giving them a kiss before heading back to the others.

"Well todays the day." Scott told them sitting were Kira sat as she sat on his lap.

"Yup, graduation day." Kira said

"Hey Scott, didn't you say Melissa had a sister...a cop I believe?" Allison asked

"Yeah Kate Callahan. Why?"

"I was just wondering if she was coming. I've been dying to meet her."

Scott chuckled at that no doubt his aunt and the girls would get along. "I don't know mom didn't say anything and I haven't heard from her." Scott smile faltered a little, he hated not know if she was okay or not.

"When did you last talk to her?" Jackson asked.

"Umm...I don't remember... but I know she called saying something about her getting a job with the...BAU? Whatever that is."

"BAU?" stiles interest perk up on that.

"Yeah, you know what it is?"

"Yeah it's part of the FBI, their profilers." Stiles gave an annoyed signed when they all looked clueless. "They get into the minds of killers, bombers, rapes, etc. You name it. They travel around the world solving cases, like every week. I mean just by looking at you they can find thing that not even your closes friend knows about." Stile explained sporting a huge smile. He did always like to talk about these things.

"Sweet, but if that is so then I don't think my aunt will be showing up. She might be working." Scott said laughing a little to cover the sadness.

"Who knows maybe your wrong and she on her way." Scott gave Erica a smile grateful at her attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"Speaking of surprises...do you guys think that...Derek will show up?" Isaacs asked his voice barely a whisper. Upon hearing their alphas name the betas whimpered. Scott may be an alpha, but he did not lead the pack he was more of Derek's second in command, which was why Derek had left him in charge, but he did miss him. They haven't heard from him in months, they knew he was alive they could still feel him, but it was the separation from their alpha that had them incomplete.

"Maybe, who knows? He'd probably wait until you walk up on stage to show. You know he loves making an entrance." Lydia told Isaac. It was no secret that Isaac saw Derek as a father, and being Derek's first beta just added to that strong bond. Isaac smiled imagining that scenario. All too soon the bell rang announcing the begging of their last day in high school. They walked in as what they were a pack.


	3. The hotchner pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little inside on the pack...yay Henry

It was 8:55 am Hotch sat in his office waiting for his team to arrive. As he sat their he got lost in his thoughts. His mind took him to the day the reaper took his mate and son, Hotch dreaded thinking of that day he didn't however regret having to do with his death. Hotch quickly shook those memories out. Instead went back to thinking of his pack.

Derek Morgan, his second in command a loyal and trustful beta. Hotch trusted his life in his hands, Derek was a mixture of an alpha and beta. He can be caring and loving to his pack mates. Giving them support and love, but he is very protective of the pack. He can go from a loving wolf pup to cujo in less than a second if anyone of the pack was threaten. Hotch respected that, that was one of the many things he liked about him. He could leave for days knowing they were in good hands, and yet when Hotch was with them he becomes submitting allowing hotch to take care of the pack.

Spencer Reid now he was the complete opposite of Derek. Reid was an omega. A lover not a fighter in simpler words, Hotch had made a vow to protect the pup at any cost the moment he became family. After losing jack Hotch took Reid under his wing. Now he was not trying to replace his now gone pup, for that could never happen, no…it was more of them needing each other. Reid saw in Hotch the chance to have a father figure, since his own denied it from him. As for Hotch Reid gave him the opportunity to teach him the things he will no longer be able to teach his own. The same went for Henry.

David Rossi… as Hotch was a father to Reid, Rossi was one to Hotch. It's no secret within the pack that Hotch's father beat both his mother and him. Rossi was the one there to help Hotch once again learn control after becoming a lunar alpha. He was their when he lost control and almost attacked Sean. He was the one to give him a place to live when his mother kicked him out, scared that he would one day hurt them. He was the one who would stay up at nights holding the crying teenager, the one that would go on runs with him on the full moon. He was the one that would hold him at night when he had nightmares of his mate and pup, and he is still here.

Penelope Garcia, now there is a jewel, one of a kind. Garcia now mated to Derek. She was someone he would never let go. Garcia was just full of life a sister to him, one he can joke around with, play, and run. She loved going with him and JJ on nightly runs through the woods. Everyone knew Hotch to be very possessive when coming to his team, but more to the ladies. She was the one that would cheer him up when he was feeling a down,. She was the light and sun of this pack. He wouldn't change that for the world.

JJ…his little sister. JJ and Hotch had meet way before the BAU, his father and hers were friends. Once Richards had died Hotch left leaving her behind without a goodbye. Their wasn't a day he didn't miss her or thought of her. It wasn't until he saw her again, a month after the change. It was pure joy and happiness to say the least. She like Rossi was their at every moment in his life, the good and bad moments. Now they did date for about a year to which Hotch was close to claiming her as his mate. But the love they had was more of a brotherly/sister love, it was discovered when she fell for will and he for Haley even if at first he didn't agree to the arranged marriage. Hotch remembered the day he found JJ crying in the office because will had cheated on her. Next thing JJ knew was will had left the city and gone back to Orleans. Hotch had given the man a beating he would never forget…well he, Morgan and Rossi did.

Kate Callahan she was the newest pack mate, but he care and protected her no less than the rest of the pack. She was quickly gaining the love and respect from the rest of the pack, when he first met her he was quickly drawn to her…no not in that way, more like a twin sister if you may. She was the opposite of him always smiling, cracking up jokes, laughing and playing. Yet she was a fighter, hardworking she wolf. Like JJ she had also taking the role of pack mom, Hotch couldn't think of two better women for that role.

"Let me guess you been here since 8…no, no 7?" Hotch looked up to see JJ with henry at her side. JJ bared her neck when he looked up at her.

"Very funny I'll let you know I have only been here a few minutes." He told her as he walked from behind his desk a smile on his lips.

"Hahaha like I'll believe that." JJ teased.

"Okay fine I've been here since 8, their happy?" Hotch said his smile though quickly faded when he caught the scent of another wolf on her. He sniffs again letting out a growl. This caused JJ to bare her neck even more followed by a whimper. Henry hid behind his mom on seeing alpha Hotchner's eyes glow gray.

"Whose scent is that?" his voice coming out sharper then he wanted it to be.

"Diego." JJ said flinching when Hotch let out a growl mix roar

"What did he want? He has no right coming on my turf and come near you!"

"I don't know he just showed up saying that he will take what if rightfully his."

Hotch took a deep breath getting himself under control before standing in front of a shaking JJ.

"JJ do you remember what I told you when you accepted me as your alpha?" he asked her hand tilting her face to look at him.

"You promised me that neither he nor anyone else would hurt me again." JJ gave him a small smile remembering the young alpha, bloody and in pain making her that promise.

"And I will do everything in my power to keep it. No one will hurt you while im with you, and if Diego dares to show his face again I will make him pay for everything he ever did to you." Hotch vowed.

"Thank you alpha." JJ reached up hugging him, burying her face in his neck. Hotch place his face on her neck scenting her with his scent. He let his fangs out giving JJ a small kiss on the spot between the neck and shoulder before re marking her as his beta.

When Hotch pulled back JJ placed henry in front of him. Henry was now 10 years old he had yet to accept Hotch as alpha. They were going to wait on this but seeing as they were leaving his turf they needed it done. If another alpha caught the scent of a beta not mark by his or her alpha they will try and take him/her, and Hotch was not having that. Henry stood their fear in his eyes, heart beating quickly.

Hotch got down to his level studying him. "Why are you afraid?"

"I…your eyes are different from other alphas." Henry whispered if Hotch wasn't a wolf he would have not heard it.

"Is that what scares you? My eyes?" Hotch asked to which henry nodded. "No need to be afraid. Yes my eyes are different then others but I won't hurt you." When henry smiled he continued. "Now your mother said what im about to do right?"

"Yes she told me you were going to mark me as your beta like you did her." henry told him a little fear could be heard in his voice.

"Yes, henry as I promised your mother and the rest of our pack I will always be there to protect and care for you. I will never abandon you. I promise." The moment Hotch finished henry had his neck bared ready to be marked. Hotch leaned in scenting him before giving him the bite. Henry gasped at the feeling of power from him and the pack run through him.

"Whoa."

"I told you it would be okay." JJ told him smiling at her son.

"Well, looks like we have a new pack mate." The three turned to see the pack minus Rossi and Kate standing at the door.

"Yeah henry is now officially part of the pack." JJ told them proudly.

Garcia squealed making every wolf flinch. "OMG, that's awesome!" She ran hugging henry to him.

"How you feeling pup?" Morgan asked chucking at his mates actions.

"Im okay, never felt this…this good before." Henry said

"It's the straight and power of the pack and alpha. Every time a new member is added the pack gets stronger." Spencer explained.

"Cool!"

At that moment Rossi and Kate walked in.

"Was it just me or did something happen?" Rossi asked

"Henry was just marked." Garcia told him a huge smile on her face.

"Really, that's wonderful." Kate squealed running to give henry a hug.

"Well now that we are all here how bout we get going." Hotch said. "What time does the graduation start?"

"Umm…Melissa said it started at 4:00pm so we have enough time to get there and get settled." Kate said picking henry up.

"Okay, then let's go." Hotch said walking towards the elevator the team following talking and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later u will meet Diego and jjs back story


	4. Allison?

Scott, stiles, Kira and Malia walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Only 4 more hours and we will be out of this hell." Malia said.

"Aww babe, school wasn't that bad." Stiles wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"No we just had to deal with berserkers, a pack of alphas, kanima, and darachs." Malia retorted.

"Okay, so we did have a few life threatening situations, but no reason to get all dark and moody." Stiles said back.

"Oh yeah..." Malia started but was cut off by Scott.

"Knock it off you two, just be glad were here and alive." Scott told them chuckling.

"Yeah besides if none of this had happen we might have never meet each other." Kira told them, Scott leaned down taking her lips with his.

"And we can't have that now can we." He said against her lips.

Once they grabbed their lunch, Scott searched for their pack. Finding them they walked over, Scott sat on the right corner, Kira by his side followed by stiles, Malia, Liam, mason, Danny, and Isaac. Jackson sat across from Scott, followed by Lydia, body, Erica, Ethan and Allison. They talked about their day, and what they will do after graduation.

"Well im going to be throwing a party, so I want all of you there. I am not taking no for an answer." Lydia told them sternly.

"We wouldn't dream of it lyd." Scott told her.

"Good. Ohh Liam I know you and mason don't graduate today but I still want you guys there." Lydia told them.

"Thanks Lydia, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mason told her.

"So who's going to come see us at the graduation?" Alisson asked.

"Well my mom, my dad, and john." Scott said.

"For me my mom and dad...oh and my brother." Kira said

"Wait your brother?" Scott asked surprised

"yeah, I never said anything because I don't really know him I meet him once when I was little, but him being in the army I rarely hear from him." Kira said with a shrugged Scott hugged her feeling sad for her.

"Sooo...for me is my dad and Melissa." Stiles said.

"Well my family is away so I don't know." Malia told them taking a bite out of her lunch.

"My dad and my uncle will be here...oh his daughter is coming as well." Allison said.

"Uncle? He's not some crazy psycho is he?" stiles blurted out earning a glare from Scott and smack from Malia.

Allison just chuckled at that. "No, if anything he takes the code more serious than my dad."

The pack let out a sign of relive. Last thing they needed was another geared or Kate argent. The rest said who was coming. Jackson and Ethan were the only ones with no family coming to which the pack told them their family is also theirs. They talked and joked some more before the bell rang announcing the end of lunch. They stood said their goodbyes and headed to class. Much to Malia's luck she had math next.

"Just three more hours." She muttered to under her breath. Stiles and Allison just laughed at that.

Once the plane landed the team walked onto the landing heading towards the suv's. Hotch carried Kate's, and JJ's bags. While Kate carried a sleeping henry and JJ...well JJ was still having trouble waking up. Derek walked behind Kate carrying both his and Garcia's bag as she talked excitedly. Rossi and Reid walked side by side chatting about the town's history. Hotch took the first suv putting the bags in the back. Morgan took the second putting his and Garcia's bags in the back, followed by Rossi and Reid. Kate buckled up a sleeping henry into the car seat before climbing in. Hotch turned checking on his pack. Morgan's car was ready so he looked to see JJ dragging her self still half asleep to the car. He chuckled to himself as he walk up to her, and picked her up.

JJ let out a squeal when she felt herself being lifted up. "Hotch what are you doing!?" she heard Hotch and the team chuckling.

"JJ you can barely walk, so im taking you to the car, you get some sleep and I will wake you when we arrive." Hotch told her as he set her in the car. He climbs into the driver seat. Asking Kate directions to the house.

"Just go straight, on mires st take a left. Then on grante take another right. The house will be on the left." Kate said. Hotch nodded turning the engine on and leaving the landing.

They arrived in twenty minutes, parking on the curb in front a nice two story house color beige. Kate jumped out of the car running up to the front door. Kate knocked stopping only after hearing footsteps.

"OMG Kate!" Mellissa squealed pulling Kate into a bone crushing hug.

"Mel... breath."

Mellissa released her, as Kate over dramatically gasped for air. "Oh for goodness sake, you're a werewolf suck it up." Mellissa teased.

Kate laughed. "So how have you been? How's Scott? Anyone new in your life? How's work been? Have you..." Kate was stopped of her rambling by Mellissa.

"Kate, slow down. I will answer your questions one by one, but first you mind telling me who are they?" Mellissa asked pointing towards the group standing a few feet behind Kate.

"Ohh, yeah that's my team, the one I told you I was working with." Kate reminded her.

"Somehow I have a feeling their more than just your team, am I right?" Melissa asked with smirk.

"Yeah, their my pack as well." Kate told her shyly.

"Oh, that's wonderful Kate. I'm so happy for you. Glad you found a pack your happy with." Melissa told her pulling her into another hug. Once they pulled back Kate started the introductions.

"This is our alpha Aaron hotchner." Mellissa looked at the tall brunette, he was attractive, looked as if he smiled rarely.

"These are Derek Morgan and his mate Garcia Penelope." Mellissa smiles at the bubbly blond dressed in a bright yellow summer dress, before looking at the buffed dark-skinned man beside her. 'Reminds me of Derek, he sure would give Derek a run for his money' Mellissa thought.

"David Rossi and spencer Reid." She can tell the oldest of the two was Italian, she has heard his name before just can't place where. Spencer looked no much older than mid twenty's early thirty's. 'Too young to be seeing the horrors of this world' she though with a grim smile.

"And last but not least this is Jennifer, aka JJ and her 10 year old son henry." Mellissa smiled at the sleepy blond who was currently leaning on her boss and a very awake boy on her hip.

"Well im Mellissa McCall, Kate's sister." she said. "Now how about you all come in, get some rest I was just making lunch. We can talk while we wait for 4:00 to come around, sound good?" she asked.

"That will be perfect, and thank you." Hotch told her as her allowed the pack to go in before him.

"No thanks needed agent hotchner, it's my pleasure." She assured him as she let the pack walk in.

"Please call me Aaron."

"Only if you call me Mellissa."

"Very well, shall we go in?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, lets." Melissa smiled. She stepped aside to let him, but he bowed down a little swinging his arm in front of him.

"Ladies first." Hotch said. Smiling even wider when he saw she blush, quietly saying a thank you. As he walked in he felt the hair on his back rise. He quickly turned around searching the area, eyes glowing gray. Morgan came back out smiled dropping once he saw Hotch.

"What wrong?" Morgan asked

"Nothing just had a feeling of being watched." Hotch said changing his eyes back to his normal dark brown. He placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder steering him back inside the house.

"Everything okay?" Garcia asked from her seat on the couch.

"Of course baby girl. You just know how Hotch likes to make sure the area is safe." Morgan said taking a seat by her wrapping a hand around her shoulder. Laughing when Hotch gave an annoyed growl. Kate and Mellissa walked back in from the kitchen each holding a tray with mugs of coffee.

"Thank you I need that badly." Spencer moaned after taking a sip of the creamy coffee, much to Mellissa's amusement.

"You're just like stiles." She said laughing.

"What's a Stiles?" Morgan asked

"He's my step son, he's addicted to coffee. Just like his father." She explained.

"Kate told us about your son Scott, being a wolf." Rossi said from his spot next to Hotch.

"Yeah, he was bitten about two years ago. So much has happen during that time."

"We have time that is if you don't mind telling us?" Hotch asked.

"No not at all, im guessing you want to know whose turf you're stepping into." Melissa asked to which Hotch nodded. "Okay then sit."

For the past two hours Mellissa explained everything from the moment Scott was bit to the present.

"And as of now they don't know where Derek is." Melissa finished taking a sip of her now cold coffee. The team just sat their taking it all in.

"So scotty is a true alpha?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yup" Mellissa said popping the 'p'.

"And yet he isn't the packs alpha?"

"Nope."

"How is that even possible? I mean he's stronger than Derek right? That would make sense." Kate was really confused.

"Most of the time it has nothing to do with the straights of the alpha, but the trust and loyalty. Derek is older and a born wolf which give him an advantage. Plus I honestly don't think Scott is strong enough to take on his alpha not yet anyway. Another advantage Derek has is being a hale. This is his turf and as long as he's alive this will continue being the hales." Hotch told them.

"How many are in the pack?" JJ asked she was feeding henry some soup Mellissa had given her.

"Hmm... let me see. There's Scott, Kira, Malia, stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Liam, mason, Isaac, Allison, Danny, Ethan, Boyd and Erica. There are two other members that aren't here right now being peter and Cora hale." Mellissa said.

"That's a pretty big pack." Raid mumbled looking worry at Hotch. Who at the point looked lost in thought.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you not with being Kates pack." Mellissa reassured him.

Rossi noticed the distant look in his friends face. He nudged Hotch pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You okay?"

Hotch nodded giving him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. Rossi nodded before taking his attention back to the group. 'Why did I get the feeling of warmth and home when Mellissa mentions the name Allisson? I don't know any Allisson.' Hotch thought.


	5. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the meet

The kids were all getting dressed up in their suites and dresses, for the graduation. They were the handed their royal blue gowns and hats.

"This is it." Malia said.

"Yeah, it feelings amazing and yet nerve wrecking." Erica said.

"Well I mean yeah its nerve wrecking, Imagine walking across the stage and falling, or..."

"Stiles."

"...one of our puppies loses control and shift, you..."

"Stiles."

"...can be walking up or down the sta..."

"STILES!"

"What?" he looked to see all the glares at him. "Ohh...sorry, guess im nervous as well."

Before any of them could respond back Principal Addison walked up to them.

"Okay time for you all to go take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin." He smiled when they all bolted towards the front of the stage each taking their rightful seats.

Mellissa had chosen to ride with the team in their suv's. She was riding with Aaron, Kate, and Rossi. The rest were in the suv with Morgan.

"So I heard you and a certain sheriff are an item." Kate told her.

Mellissa laughed. "Yeah we've been together for 5 months now. At first I was worry stiles and Scott might not accept it, but they assured as that as long as we were happy so were they." Mellissa told her through a toothy grin. "Scott said and I quote 'relax mom, were happy for you guys besides, that will make stiles my official brother' god help us with those to." Both girls giggled.

"Has raf showed his face around?" Kate let a growl out at his name.

"Yeah he's actually here in beacon hills; he said he wants to be involved in Scott's life." Kate scoffed at that.

"Yeah so he can throw him down the stairs again?" Kate regretted the words the minute she said them. Mellissa flinched at the reminder if that day.

"Shit, im sorry Mel." Kate said grabbing her hand.

"No, don't worry about it. Besides its Scott decisions not mine, and from what I had heard he has denied him any advances." She said with a satisfied smirk. Kate laughed at the thought of her nephew telling that asshole off.

"Were here ladies." Rossi told them from the front seat.

"Come on I can't wait to see Scott!" Kate practically jumped out of the car.

"Easy their Kat, remember he doesn't know what you are he will be shock to say the least." Hotch told her. Kate blushed at the use of her nickname one he placed on her. Kate nodded at him; once they were all together they walked towards the bleachers. They could feel the eyes of the town's people looking at them. Of course they would, it's not every day black suv's with government plates and sharped dressed people come rolling into their town.

As the team walked to who appeared to be the sheriff, Hotch had the wind knocked out of him as he was thrown to the ground. Once he got over the impact he looked up to see a young girl no older than 18-19 lying on his chest. Brown wavy hair splayed around her face and his chest, not knowing what he was doing he reached to pull her hair back, wanting to get a clear view of her face. Hotch chocked on air when he saw her, she was beautiful. Brown eyes much lighter than his, he noticed she was light but firm. His hands were on her hips, he incautiously raised his hand to her rib cage feeling her curves as he passed them. The minute he locked eyes with her he was drowned in them. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

Allison groaned, did she just run into a wall? She looked up to see two of the darkest brown eyes she has ever seen. She felt herself getting lost in them feeling his hand going up her side making her shiver in delight. Shaking her head she quickly stood up holding out a hand to him helping him up. He was tall, and handsome. Midnight black hair cut nicely and combed. Strong broad shoulders, his arms had muscles she can see them not as big as Derek's but he definitely had some. Made her wonder what he looked like shirtless. Jesus! Allisson what the fuck is wrong with you?

"I am really sorry, I was trying to get to my seat and I didn't see you. I mean of course I didn't see you otherwise; I wouldn't have knocked you over. Omg did I hurt, I am so sor..." Allisson was rambling; she was surprised she never rambled. What the hell was the matter with her?

Hotch chuckled at the rambling girl. "I am okay, no harm done. Im more worry if I hurt you?"

She couldn't help but turn to jelly at his voice. Deep and husky voice. Oh god Allisson snap out of it. Before she could answer him a dark skinned man walked up to them.

"Aaron you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just an accident no harm done." The Tall man (Aaron?) addressed him before turning to face her again. "Are you okay?" Allisson let out a chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked finding he was loving her laughing. Wait what?

"It's just that im the one who knocked you to the ground and you're asking me if im okay?" Allison said.

Hotch chuckled at that. "Well I did grab you a little too hard on my way down. So to answer my questions are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

Hotch was about to ask for her name when someone yelled out.

"Ali, stop flirting with random men and get your ass over here!" Lydia yelled. Everyone turned to look at the blushing girl standing with a suited dressed man.

Allison groaned cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well I have to go, im really sorry for before. See you around." Allison said. For some reason hoping she gets to see him again.

Hotch gave her a smile letting his dimples out, holding his hand out. "I have a feeling you will..." 

"Allison." She answered taking his hand, both jumping slightly at the shock that ran thru them.

"Aaron." Giving him a smile, Allisson all but ran to her seat next to Lydia, behind Isaac who was gave her a look before glaring at the man, who was still looking at Allisson. When the tall man turned around he gave warning growl surprised with he turned back growling as well eyes shining gray. What the hell!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Isaac


	6. Packs meet

Hotch looked after her as she headed to her seat.

"She's a little young don't you think?" Morgan said Hotch turned glaring at Morgan he had honestly forgot he was there.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Morgan just shrugged "nothing man it's just I never seen you so easy going with a women before."

Hotch signed. "I don't know for some reason she just caught my attention." Hotch told him honestly.

"Just be careful okay a girl like bounds to have people looking out for her." Morgan said

"If what you're saying is I would take her then dump her after I've..." Hotch started but was cut off. Morgan was surprised at the words Hotch had said. After? Was he really that into a girl he just meet?

"What? No! Come on Hotch I know you better than that. All im saying is some would oppose to you chasing the she-wolf." Morgan laughed at Hotch's stunned face. "Yeah you were to engross in her that you didn't even catch her scent."

Hotch smiled taking one more look at her before following him towards the bleachers. As he turned he heard a warning growl, he turn back around locking eyes with a young beta growling back eyes shining gray. Hotch quickly turned back around cursing himself for letting his control slip. Once he sat the team were giving him curious looks, he just shook his head ignoring them. At that moment Mellissa came back for who knows were with an older man. She looked at Hotch curious as to why he had dirt on his suit.

"John this is Aaron Hotchner, Aaron this is john Stilinski." Mellissa introduced both men.

"Pleasure to meet you sheriff." Hotch said shaking his hand.

"Pleasures all mine. If you don't mind me asking why are you covered in dirt?" john asked.

"Ohh just had a run in with a student that's it." John nodded before taking a seat next to Mellissa.

If Hotch was being honest he paid no attention to the ceremony, his mine was on a certain brunette. God he felt like a pervert. He was pulled out of his thoughts when JJ pulled on his arm.

"Come on Hotch time to meet the nephew." JJ said still trying to pull him up. Hotch pulled back, laughing when jj landed in his lap.

"Alright, alright im coming." Hotch helped her stand as he stood up wrapping his arms over her shoulder. "When are you going to learn that there is no way you will ever be able to pull me." Hotch teased.

"Shut up." JJ said smiling when Hotch let out a full laugh.

Scott looked around for his mom, once he spotted her he ran to her hugging her.

"I am so proud of you." Mellissa said through tears.

"Aww moms don't cry." Scott chuckled.

"I love you scotty." Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now I have a surprise for you."

Scott perked up at this. "A surprise? What is it?"

"Hey Scotty. Miss me?"

Scott jumped at the new voice He quickly turned to see a mid-tall brunette he was confused a bit then it clicked.

"Aunt Kate!" Scott scooped her up hugging her. "God I've missed you."

"Aww, me to Scotty. You didn't think I would miss your graduation now did you?" she asked as she hugged stiles leaving him gasping for breath.

"Ptff no." seeing his aunt raise an eyebrow he sagged his shoulders. "Okay yeah but only a little bit."

"It's okay Scott, I almost didn't make it but thanks to my wonderful and loving boss he was able to get us a week off, on account they came with me." Kate said smiling when Hotch scoffed. Scott wondered how he could have heard her say that.

"Who's here with you?" scott asked

"My team, come I'll introduce you." Kate dragged him towards a group of six adults and one kid. His mom, john, stiles, Kira and Malia following behind.

"Guys this is my nephew's Scott and stiles and their girlfriends Kira and Malia. Boys these are Aaron hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, her son Henry, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi and Spencer Reid."

They all exchanged hellos and waves. They talked for a bit, and then Liam came over.

"Scott, come on the pa...Group is waiting on you." Liam said catching it on the last moment.

"Oh, okay let me tell mom and my aunt." Scott said heading for his mom.

"Mom you mind if I go with my friends for a while?" Scott asked

"Not at all sweetie." Mellissa told him

"Hey Scott why don't you get your friends together and we all go eat, my treat." Hotch said. Scott was about to protest but Hotch beat him to it. "I won't take no for an answer. Besides I know you guys are probably hungry and we haven't eaten since last night."

"Thank you agent hotchner, I'll go grab them." Scott said.

"Please call me Aaron or Hotch." Scott nodded before running toward his pack. Aaron took a deep breath confused, not all were wolves.

"You smell them too?" Kate asked Hotch.

"Yeah the only one who smells human is the sheriff's kid and that one kid hugging the wolf, but their something off." Hotch said. "And besides Scott I can't smell any other alpha nearby."

Kate gave him a confused look. "Off?"

"Not all of them are wolves." 

"Okay. let me go tell Mellissa and john about lunch." Kate said over her shoulder.

JJ walked up to Hotch grabbing his hand, Hotch looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Morgan told me about the young she-wolf."

Hotch groaned. "JJ..."

"Relax Hotch im not going to say anything against you, I know there has to be a special reason for you to pursue her. Just please be careful okay?" JJ said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I promise."

JJ leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away as spencer screamed when henry tackled him down to the ground. Rossi walked up to him with a 'I know what you did' smirk.

"What Dave?" Hotch was really getting annoyed at this.

"Nothing can't I just come as stand by you?" Rossi asked innocently.

"Not with that shit eating grin you have going on there." Hotch retorted.

"Just curious about your encounter earlier with a certain young she-wolf." Rossi's smirk got even bigger.

"Nothing happen she bumped into me knocking me over, she apologized. I asked if she was okay which she said yes to and was on her way." Hotch said skipping the part where he wanted to mark her as his. Take her so no one else can touch her. What was happening to him?

"Yeah that's why you were smiling like an idiot and the poor girl was as red as a tomato." Rossi said walking away before Hotch can say anything in return. Hotch just smiled and shook his head.

About twenty minutes later the team plus Mellissa and john were gathered at the parking lot waiting on the teens. Mellissa felt bad making them wait for the teens, seeing as they haven't eaten since last night. She was about to tell to head on and the teens will catch on later when she heard laughing and chatting, of course the team had heard them way earlier. Hotch felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the same brunette from earlier with them. When she lifted her eyes locking with his he couldn't help but smile when her heart sped up.

Allison lifted her head from the conversation she was having with Kira locking eyes with the same dark brown ones from earlier. Her heart started to pound hard in her chest and seeing him smiling it skipped a beat. She felt trapped in his eyes, but also comfort she didn't know why she was attracted to him. It was like a pull she'd have to ask Deaton or Derek.

Isaac was talking to mason and Liam when he heard her heart speed up he looked up seeing her fixated on something. Following her gaze he couldn't help but growl at the sight of the man again. Scott turned to him eyebrow raised.

"What's with you today?" Scott asked.

"Nothing just a headache." Isaac turned back to Liam ignoring the looks he was getting from Scott and stiles.

Once they reached the adults Scott introduced every one.

"Okay...this is Kira my girlfriend, Malia stiles girlfriend, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Ethan, Liam, Mason, Isaac, and Allison." Scott said. They each nodded and wave. Hotch eyes never waver from the young brunette named Allisson. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl Hotch thought.

"It appears our estimate leader is lost in la la land so I'll take over the introductions." Kate said sharing a look with the team. "Im Kate Scott's aunt, these are Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau aka JJ, Henry JJ's son, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, and our estimate leader Aaron Hotchner." Kate said.

"Okay now that we all know whose, who can we go eat now I am starving." Stiles said.

Scott chuckled but froze when he caught the scent of a wolf, a pup to be exact. He sniffed again leading him to henry.

"He's...he's a wolf?" Scott asked no one in particular.

Hotch froze on hearing this he cursed he forgot henry couldn't hide his scent yet. He turned to see the look of shock on their faces.

"Yeah, he is after all the son of a she-wolf." Hotch said.

"Are you all wolves?" Kira asked.

"yes." Kate said.

"Who's the alpha?" Allison asked.

"I am." Hotch said looking at her. Her attraction just got stronger towards him

"How come they didn't smell you?" Lydia asked them, motioning towards the wolfs.

"Hotch taught us to hide our scents it stops any other wolf from detecting us, be we forgot henry was too young to hide it." Spencer explained.

"So how did you all become a pack?" Erica asked.

"How bout we go have lunch...well late lunch and we can talk all of this out sounds good?" Hotch asked. He was getting restless of all the questions and starving, yet he can't get his eyes of the young girl.

The teens nodded as they walked towards the SUV'S. Morgan had gone for a third truck so Hotch was going to be driving that one. They each started walking towards a car, Allisson was heading towards Morgan's suv. Hotch quickly reached out to grab her arm trying not to react at the shock that ran through him, she turned as he steered her towards his suv his hand on the small of her back opening the passenger door for her. She gave him a smile muttering a thank you. Hotch gave her a smile before going around to the driver's side. Isaac was in Morgan's truck when he saw what agent hotchner had done, he quickly jumped out heading towards his truck and climbing into the back seat. Hotch growled knowing he would hear him. When everyone was settled into the trucks. They drove towards a restaurant Hotch had seen on their way to the school.

Allisson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Liam and mason were riding with Hotch. Pen, JJ, henry, Ethan and Danny rode with Morgan. Reid, Kate, Mellissa, john were with Rossi. Scott, Kira, and Malia rode with stiles in his jeep. Finally Lydia and Jackson rode together.

"So is it just me or did you all see the way Hotch and the young girl were looking at each other?" Kate said.

"Ohh we saw it and felt it." Rossi chuckled.

"How old is agent hotchner?" Melissa asked.

"Uhhh...he just turned 31 last week why?"

"Well she did just turn 18 years old. He's 13 years older than her." sheriff said.

"Age is just a number sheriff." Rossi said.

"I don't think her father will like it." Sheriff retorted back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kate said.

"Omg JJ did you see the way boss-man couldn't take his eyes of the young girl." Pen squealed.

"Yeah pen we all saw it, in fact did you see that young beta growl when Hotch looked at her." JJ said.

"That would be Isaac he used to date Allisson, but when she was bitten by Derek her wolf rejected Isaac as her mate. Isaac has driven every guy that has come neared her since then." Ethan said

"Well it will take a lot and I do mean a lot to drive Hotch away from something he wants." Morgan said with a chuckled.

Hotch sat their looking out the road. Allisson keep sneaking glances toward him. She hated that Isaac had jumped into the truck that just made things weird and awkward. Mason and Liam were chatting trying to zone three specific people out. Erica and Boyd sat their looking with amusement waiting to see who spoke first. Hotch was about to say something when his phone rang. He handed it to Allison who gave him a confused look.

"Well I'm driving so I can't answer, you mind?" Hotch asked her.

"Not at all." She answered the phone placing in on speaker.

"Hotchner." Allison smiled at that. God she had it bad.

"Hey Hotch much further is it?" Kates voice come over the speaker.

"Not much about 30 minutes. Why the hurry Kate?" Hotch said teasing.

"Cause im fucking hungry that's why. I swear if it take longer than 30 minutes I will shift and go hunt." Kate whined over the phone.

Hotch chuckled. "Were almost their Kate. Dave's driving my truck so there has to be a snicker?...yeah snicker in the glove department take it."

"Omg Hotch you're a life saver." With that the line went dead. Allison handed the phone back to Hotch. When he reaches for it their hands brushed sending a shock of electricity through them. Hotch lingered their hold before hecently letting go.

Erica and Boyd smiled at each other after seeing the exchange. Isaac well he was pissed.

"So agent hotchner how old are you? That is if you don't mind me asking." Erica said from the back.

Hotch looked at her through the rear mirror "I turned 31 last week."

"Wow, and you're team leader. Was that all you did?"

Hotch shook his head "no I was a prosecutor, then S.W.A.T. before working for the FBI."

"What was your rank in S.W.A.T?" Boyd asked.

"I was a sniper, and then rose through the ranks becoming leader of my own unit; during my time in S.W.A.T I was also a hostage negotiator that was wh..."

"You co-writ the hostage guide book." Mason stated.

"I did. How did you know?" Hotch asked curious.

"I was looking through it last week and saw your name." mason said.

Hotch nodded "it was after a hostage situation that I was recruited into the BAU. I became unit chief at 30."

Allison looked at him in awe. God just listening to her had her turned on, and by the way Hotch flared his nose he can smell it. Shit!

"awesome." Mason said Hotch gave him a small smile.

"What are your plans now that you graduated?" Hotch asked Allison. It took her a moment before relishing he was talking to her.

"Sorry... I was thinking traveling the world before taking college up." Allison told him.

"Travel were?"

"I don't know Australia, Chicago anywhere but here." She said

"Well if you're ever in Quantico let me know I can give you the grand tour." Hotch said giving her a little wink. He chuckled when she tried to hide the blush. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Getting out of the car he walks to her side opening her door. She walks out about to say thank you when a figured caught her attention.

"Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay he's back


	7. Derek's back

Hotch looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Derek's back our alpha!" she took off running jumping into the arms of a young man. Hotch felt his wolf clawing at him, wanting to come out. The rest of the teen ran past them running towards Derek. After about an hour of re-scenting and questions they started to make their way back to the adults.

"Sorry about that im Derek hale." Derek held his hand out to Hotch.

"Pleasure Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said shaking his hand. When he caught scent of Allison It took all of his will to not grab her and scent mark her. He did not like that she smelled of another wolf. Not one bit.

"Agent Hotchner you mind if Derek joins us?" Liam asked.

"Not at all. Shall we go in." Hotch asked.

The teens all took off toward the restaurant. The rest took off after them. Allison stayed back walking with Hotchuch to his liking. Derek turned to look at them eyebrow raised. Scott came up to him.

"I'll explain later. Now come on im starving." Scott said. Derek chuckled walking behind Scott taking one more look at the pair behind them.

Once the waiters pulled three tables together, both packs sat down order what they wanted to eat and sat there not knowing what to say it was Kate to break the silence.

"So what do you guys want to know?"

"Are you all born or bitten wolves?" stiles asked.

"Hotch, Rossi, and I are born the rest are bitten." JJ said.

"Who bit you guys?" Scott asked.

"I bit Reid and Garcia. Kate and Morgan were bit by a rouge alpha." Hotch explained taking a sip of his water. He noticed Derek eyeing him. "By what I have gathered not all of you are wolves."

"Well Scott, Jackson, Allisson, Liam, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Ethan and Derek are wolves. Kira is a fox, Malia a were-coyote, I'm a banshee, and mason, stiles, and Danny are humans." Lydia explained. Hotch nodded looking at each one as well as memorizing their scent. Hotch notice Liam open and close him mouth wanting to ask something.

"Something you want to ask Liam?" Hotch asked.

"When we were at the ceremony Isaac said something about your eyes being different. What did he mean?" Liam asked.

Hotch looked at his pack not sure if he should show them. Hotch closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening hearing gasps from the teens as they took in his steel gray eyes. Allison was mesmerized by them as hard as she tried she couldn't look away.

"What are you?" Jackson asked being the first to gain sense.

"He's a lunar wolf." Derek said.

"A what?" Erica asked

"Lunar wolf, a rare breed. Even more then the true alpha. Their stronger, faster, and bigger. They aren't affected by wolfs bane like we are, mountain ash can still hold them but not for long. On the full moon their straights doubles, as well as they don't lose their power on an eclipse." Derek explained. The teens just stared at him. "What surprises me is you're an alpha I never heard of one."

"I became an alpha at the age of 16 after my father was killed." Hotch told them.

"How was he killed?" Boyd asked quickly regretting seeing the look of pain flash in his eyes.  

"Hunters, now my father wasn't the most loving and caring man out there, but no wolf deserves to be cut in half." Hotch told them.

"Do you know the name of the hunter? The family they were from?" Scott asked praying he didn't say what they feared.

"Yeah, never could forget what she did to us. Her name was Kate argent." Hotch said. He turned to look at Allison when her heart skipped a beat. The rest of the pack looked worried even Derek.

"You okay?" Hotch asked her a frown on his face. "Allison?" his frown deepens when she just sat their shaking her head.

"She's like that because of what you just said." Isaac said with a smirk now was his chance to push him away.

"Isaac." Derek and Scott said as a warning.

"What? About what? Kate?" Hotch was confused.

"Yeah, its cause Kate argent was her..." Isaac was cut off by a growl from Derek, he just shrugged it off. "Her aunt."

Hotch looked at the young girl who now had tears in her eyes. Niece, Allison was argent. Before anyone could react Allison jumped up running out the restaurant.

"I am going to kill you Isaac!" Lydia screamed. The boldness Isaac had was quickly gone.

"Lydia stop!" Derek growled eyes bleeding red.

"Stop! this asshole just made Allison cry and run out of here, Allison is like our sister she is pack. You don't do that to a pack mate!" Lydia screams being held back by Jackson.

"Im sorry I wasn't thinking...im sorry." Isaac whispered.

"No you weren't Allison has suffered enough by the memory and actions of Kate and her grandpa. You blurting it out like that makes it worse." Danny surprised everyone Danny never gets angry.

"Im going to go apologies." Isaac said. As he stood a hand grabbed him sitting him back down.

"You stay here, as far I know you have done enough, I'll go look for her." Hotch growled eyes still shining. "My pack, I suggest you all go back to Mellissa's home I'll meet you their later." Receiving nods from his pack he turned to Derek. "I hope you don't mind me going after your beta."

"No, I think it'll be better if you're the one to go. It'll show her you don't blame her for Kate's actions." With that Hotch ran out of the restaurant.

"Looks like you're paying Rossi." Morgan teased. Rossi groaned as he took his wallet out and payed. Leaving the restaurant Isaac ran towards one of the truck, only to be pulled back by Derek.

"You are riding with me, were going to have a little chat." Derek said letting his alpha voice out.

Isaac whimpered. "Yes alpha."

The rest of the pack moved towards the trucks. Reid took the one Hotch had been driving as they made their way back to the house.

"JJ don't forget to set out some clothes for both Hotch and Allison when we get there." Morgan said

"I got it." JJ said cleaning henry's face.

"Why the clothes?" Liam asked

"When Hotch is feeling down he normally goes for a run and I have a feeling that what he's going to make Allison do." Morgan explained pulling out of the parking lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Isaac u in trouble!!! Poor allison just when she was getting over all that.


	8. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning things get heated but nothing too bad.

Hotch ran thru the forest following the sweet scent of cinnamon and apples that can only belong to Allison. He skidded to a stop when he found her sitting against a tree. Head dropped on her knees arms wrapped around her legs. Hotch felt as if someone squeezed his heart, it pained him to see her sad. He walked up to her making noise so she knows he's there and not to scare her.

Allison kept her head down, but she knew he was there. His scent was one of a kind a mixture of the forest and ocean. His hand fell on her shoulder before his soothing husky voice whisper to her.

"Don't compare yourself to her. Your nothing like her." Hotch whispered.

Allison took a moment before lifting her face Tears falling down her face. Hotch smiled cupping her face, he wiped her tears away.

"Im sorry." Allison whispered

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything?" Hotch said

"For what Kate did to your dad, to you. Sorry for the pain she has caused everyone sor…" Allison was shut up with warm firm lips on her. She just sat their shocked. Kiss him back you idiot!

Hotch cursed himself when he felt her go stiff. You idiot! Just as he started to pull back Allison's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him to her, crushing their lips together. Allison gasped when Hotch lifted her to straddle him, taking advantage he slipped his tongue in fighting with hers for dominance. His hands found the hem of her shirt slipping them loving the feel of her smooth skin. Allison feeling bold moved her hips grinding against his hard member. Hotch groaned at the friction she was giving him not wanting her to stop, but he had to stop, before they went too far. Placing his hands on her hips stopping her movements he moved his mouth to her neck sucking and biting leaving his mark calming her. Allison moaned when Hotch found her sweet spot desperately trying to get more friction she tried moving her hips only to find her being held down she let out a whimper. Hotch pulled back from her having heard the whimper.

"Baby I would love to go all the way with you, but it's too soon. We did just meet, and i would perfer to know more of you. We have to take our time." Hotch told her in a whisper as he leaned back into her neck sucking. Allison moaned running her hands through his hair pulling on it making Hotch growl.

"If...I…if you keep…oh…doing that I won't be able to…s...s...stop." Allison stuttered, god this man knew what he was doing.

"Mmmm…just a few more minutes." Hotch mouth started lowering to her collar bone stopping he looked up at Allison her eyes full of lust and…love?

"Do you trust me?" he whispered

"Yes I do." Allison said not skipped beat no stuttered just the truth.

Hotch lowered his head to her covered breast taking one in his mouth over her shirt. Allison let out a loud moan. After what seem hours of this delicious torture she couldn't take it no more. she pushed Hotch's head away earning a confused look. She gave him a smirk before pulling he shift off. Leaving her in just a bra Hotch groaned at the sight, he was right she was beautiful. Hotch reached behind her grabbing the bra's clasp he looked up asking her permission to which she nodded. The minute the bra came of Hotch had his mouth over one sucking, his hand playing with the other one before giving it the same attention. Allison couldn't see straight the pleasure was too much. Hotch bucked his hip upwards making her moan. Placing his hands on her waist holding her still thrusting upwards. Between the sucking on her breast and the bucking of his hips, Allison felt the all too familiar hot feeling gather in the pit of her stomach. Soon she was screaming his name as her orgasm hit her with full force. Hotch released her breast when he felt her shaking, holding her to him as she calmed down.

"You okay love?" Hotch asked her, once he felt her breathing normal again.

"Never better, that was the best I have ever had." She told him a satisfied grin on her lips.

Hotch leaned down kissing her "well im glad to hear that." He gave her another quick kiss.

"How would you like to go for a run?" Hotch asked her as she lay shirtless on his chest.

"That sounds like fun." Allison quickly got up eager to get a move on, Hotch chuckled as her got up. Which was kinda hard since he was still sporting a hard on.

"God im so sorry I was so lost in what you were doing that I dint even see if you got your released." Allison whispered when she saw the bulge in his pants.

"It's okay." Hotch told her as he pulled his shirt off.

Allison couldn't help but stare. the man took very well care of himself. God those abs, those arms. She slowly walked up to him running her hand up and down his abdomen, enjoying how his muscles quiver under her touch. Hotch stood their enjoying the feeling her warm hands gave him, she leaned forward placing butterfly kisses on his chest, she kissed her way back to his neck biting his gentle, but enough to leave her mark earning a moan from Hotch. Hotch quickly grabbed her wondering hands when they landed on his pants.

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love for you to…handle me, I want it to be somewhere more private. I'm sorr…" Hotch was cut off when Allisson crushed her lips to his.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." Allisson whispered against his lips.

Hotch pulled her hand to his lips giving her a kiss on the palm. He pulled her arms up to his neck before placing his on her waist. They stood their eyes locked before Allisson looked away blushing hiding her face in his chest.

Hotch chuckled "why are you shy?"

Allisson simply shrugged. Not knowing how to answer that, And she was shirtless that just added to her embarrassment, but damn his skin felt amazing on hers.

"Love look at me." Hotch said nudging her once she did look up blushing at the pet name he spoke. "I…I can't explain what im feeling, I mean we've know each other for what a couple of hours, and I have already taken advantage of you, but I don't regret it." Hotch kissed her softly. "I want to keep seeing you." Kiss. "Feel you." Kiss. "Kiss you." Kiss. "Bury myself in you." Kiss. "Make you scream my name." kiss. "Claim you." Hotch kissed her this time deepening the kiss pouring everything he had in it.

Allisson couldn't help but moan at his words. She decided to tease Hotch a bit by not opening her mouth for him; she smiled when he let out a groan. Hotch grabbed her gently slamming her against the tree taking advantage when she gasped, slipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. Neither wanted it to end but the need for air was too much. Hotch pulled back nibbling on her lower lip.

"How bout we go on that run before, I lose the little self-control I have with you." Hotch said still breathing hard. Allisson nodded reaching to take her pants off. Hotch quickly turned around he knew that if he saw her fully naked he won't be able to hold back. He walked behind a rather large tree to undress.

Once his clothes were gone he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, letting the wolf take control of his form. Hotch was the size of what people now call a dire wolf, at least two times taller and bigger than the wolf. His fur was long and as black as coal, mixing in with the darkness of the forest. His eyes shined gray was the only thing that announced his presence. Hotch trotted out from behind the tree to find a slim beautiful wolf. White as snow, she was about a foot smaller than him. Her yellow eyes glowing staring deep into him. God if he thought she was beautiful in before, now…he was speechless.

Allisson trotted up to him nuzziling into his the fur of his chest. Hotch place his head over the back of her neck holding her to him, never wanting to let go. Allisson pulled back trotting pass him flicking her tail in his face, she yelps before running off into the forest. Hotch smiled before bolting after her, it took no effort to catch up to her. Black and white becoming one as they ran together, a lot like a dance.

Allisson laid on her side panting from the run. Hotch laid against her back head laid over the side of her neck. Hotch noticed she had fallen asleep when her breathing even out, lifting his head looking down at her admiring her, the moon making her coat glitter in the darkness. Her body fit perfectly against his, her fur mixing with. Hotch leaned down licking her ear.

Allisson stirred opening one eyes to see who or what was messing with her ear. She let out a content breath at seeing Hotch. She leaned up pressing nose to nose locking eyes. One simple word pop into their heads at the contact.

Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. What do u think let me know


	9. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do u think do far

Both packs with the exception of Danny, Ethan, Liam, and mason were either sitting or standing in Mellissa's living room. It was 8:00pm and there was no sign of Hotch or Allisson.

"They have been gone a long time. You think their okay?" Mellissa asked looking out the window.

"I'm sure their fine." Kate said.

"But what if their hurt or in trouble or..."

"Mellissa stop." John said cutting her rambling off.

"Ms. McCall I know your worry but we would have felt if our alpha was hurt, or he would have howled for help." Spencer said.

"Besides Hotch is a lunar wolf there's nothing out there that can take him down." Morgan said.

"But what about ali?" asked Lydia clearly worried for her friend.

"Hotch won't let anything happen to her." JJ assured her. Isaac scoffed.

"How can we be so sure of that? For all we know he's probably taking advantage of her." Isaac growled.

Hotch's pack enstaily growled becoming hostile towards the young beta.

"You dare insult our alpha in front of his pack!" Rossi growled.

"I'm not insulting simply inserting my opinion." Isaac now stood in front of him. Derek stood to stop them from tearing at him. Scott and the pack stood by Derek; Boyd pushed Mellissa, john, and stiles behind them.

"What is your problem you've been snapping at us ever since we meet." JJ growled.

"My problem? My problem is that you're bo..."

"That's enough!" Derek roared making every beta in the room back down. "We talked about this Isaac, you cannot keep getting into Allisson's life anymore, and insulting an alpha in front of his pack is more likely to get you killed. I won't be able to help you there." Derek was pissed. Isaac never acted this way. He was the pup of the pack, the quiet, shy, and caring one. Yet here he was insulting an alpha, practically asking the pack to attack.

"Dere..."

"Shut it Isaac!" Derek growled. Isaac lowered his head.

"Look I am sorr..." Derek was cut off by a gunshot roar through the air.

"Was that..." Garcia whispered.

"Yeah that was...OMG HOTCH!" JJ bolted out the door shifting in midair landing on all four legs. The rest of the pack followed behind each shifting. Creating a mix of colors gray, brown, and yellow.

"Erica stay here with them." Derek order pointing to the humans, Erica nodded as she watched her pack run out the house.

Hotch and Allisson had fallen asleep once again. They talked about the whole mate situation. Allisson was worried that many will be against it. Hotch promised her that nothing nor no one would ever separate them. Both were too lost in sleep to notice the group of man walking up to them.

The man quietly walked up to the wolves, guns drawn ready to shoot. As they got closer the youngest male of the group stepped on a stick snapping it. Hotch having heard the noise; snapped up growling, teeth barred, fur bristled. He stood over Allisson who was shaking in fear and completely confuse. One moment she was lying asleep and the next Hotch was over her growling like a feral wolf.

The men quickly lifted their guns aiming at the gray eyed devil in front of them. The young male stepped closer, big mistake. As soon as he aimed the gun to Allisson, Hotch jumped up knocking the young man to the ground, the gun went off as he pulled the trigger. Hotch was using every little bit of self-control to not kill this hunter. How dare he come at Hotch like that, to aim the gun at his mate. He was pulled out of his thought when he felt a bullet whizz by his head.

Hotch snapped his head up looking at the man that shot at him. An older man probably mid 40's, buzzed haircut, a full beard. He was fit and strong all of him screamed leader. Hotch stepping back until he was once again over Allisson.

Chris argent was surprised to say the least. Last thing he heard was that lunar wolves were long gone. His attention snapped back when he heard a gun cock. Looking back he saw his brother and niece and her fiancé aiming at the wolves. The black wolf growled warning them to leave. Chris was about to pull the trigger when he noticed something white under the wolf. What the hell? The white figured shifted to look at the man, eyes yellow. Chis released a shaky breath. "Allisson." What the hell was she doing with this wolf?

Chris took two steps forward, stopping when Hotch lunged forward snapping at him, quickly returning to Allisson.

"Allisson." Chris called. Allisson raised her head bumping Hotch on his stomach. What was he doing here? She started to stand but Hotch wouldn't move.

*what are you doing love?* Hotch asked looking down at her.

*it's okay that's my father. I have to go to him.* Allison said looking up at him.

Hotch growled when Chris took another step. *not until they lower their guns. I'm not risking getting you shot. I couldn't stand It.* Hotch whispered licking her on the cheek. Turning back to the group Hotch growled eyeing the weapons. Chris was surprised when Allisson didn't approach him even more at the affection the wolf gave her, looking closer he notice the wolfs hold on her, he looked up following his gaze to the guns.

"Lower your weapons." Chris ordered.

"Are you crazy them minute we lower them, he will attack." Josh couldn't believe it, his brother can't be serious.

"I said lower your weapons." Chris turned to his brother keeping an eye on the wolf.

"Have you lost it? Chris that is a lunar wolf, you know how dangerous they are. We can't just let him go!" josh was pissed. That wolf could kill them in the blink of an eye.

"And that is my daughter under him! I will not tell you again lower you guns. Now!" Chris stood nose to nose, his hand on the barrel of the gun holding it down. Josh huffed dropping the gun. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Chris nodded. He turned to the others as they dropped the guns.

"We are unarmed; we won't hurt you or her." Chris raised his hands up showing the wolf he was not a threat.

Allisson moved to get up; again Hotch stopped her with a snap of his teeth.

*he won't hurt me.* Allisson said trying to reassure him.

*it's not him im worried about love, but of the other three. By the look on their face they didn't know you were a wolf.* Hotch told her looking back down at her.

*I will be fine he won't let them touch me, as I am sure you won't let them either.* Allisson said. She leaned up giving him a long lick on his cheek. Hotch groaned.

*okay, but if either one of them gets to close I won't hold back.* Hotch told her in his chief's voice Allisson nodded. Hotch took a step to the side letting her up. She slowly walked towards her father, keeping an eye on Hotch, making sure he was calm. Hotch kept his eyes on the three hunters in the back. As soon as Allisson was in her father's arms, the three in the back pulled their guns only to find Hotch surrounded by more wolves. Morgan lunged forward knocking josh to the ground, teeth snapping inches from the man's face.

*Morgan! Let him go.* Hotch growled. With one last snap he backed off.

Derek came running out of the trees followed by his pack.

"Argent what are you doing here and with hunters?" Derek asked surprised that the man had gone back to hunting.

"Derek your back." Last Chris knew was that Derek had left beacon hills.

"Yes I am back. Now answer my question."

"Josh came to me asking for help. He has been following a rouge alpha, his trail leads here to beacon hills. We were looking for him when I found Allisson and that." Chris said motioning towards Hotch. "You are supposed to be watching over her! What the hell was she doing with him in the middle of the forest?"

"Allisson is not tied to my side Chris. She can do and be with whomever she wants, I am not he master or owner to keep track of her every moves." Derek snapped. "I thought you gave up hunting?"

"I did but when josh came asking for help, I couldn't deny him." Chris explained. "I am sorry for bringing them here but the trail led to beacons."

Hotch stood their half listening to Derek and the man 'Chris?' talk. His mind and focus was on Allisson who was still wrapped in her father's arms.

*you okay Hotch?* Kate asked walking up to him.

*yeah, just a little riled up. Might go on another run.* Hotch said turning to the caramel colored wolf. JJ trotted up to Hotch nuzzling into him making sure he was okay, before biting his ear.

Hotch let out a bark. *what was that for?*

*you scared the hell out of us Aaron!* JJ yelled.

Hotch had the decency to look ashamed. *im sorry, Allisson and I went on a run and lost track of the time. We laid down to rest, ended up falling asleep. Next thing I know I had guns pointed as us.* Hotch decided to skip a few parts of the night. Like how he practically made her scream his name. The feel of her skin, or her being his mate. Yeah definitely skipping that until they were ready.

*just running?* Rossi asked nudging Hotch.

*yes Dave just a run.* Hotch said nudging him back. Almost knocking him over.

*then why is her scent all over you?* Rossi said.

*it must have been when we fell asleep.* Hotch said shrugging. That should keep him at bay. Rossi nodded like hell they just went on a run. He'd just have to get him alone in order to hear the full story. They snapped their heads up when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"I'm really sorry, agent hotchner. The man's name is Chris argent, former hunter and Allisson's father." Hotch looked up at Derek nodding. "Are you hurt?" Derek asked Hotch shocked his head. He desperately wanted to run towards Allisson, but now was not a good time. For one her father would freak and secondly it would most likely get him shot.

After being fussed over by Lydia and the pack, Allisson sat by her father her mind and eyes on a certain black wolf. Her mate, wow that sounded amazing. Her mate. Derek had said that every wolf had one but most never found them, yet she was one of the few that found hers. Allisson was pulled out of her thoughts by her father.

"Come on Ali let's go home." Chris squatted down running a hand through her white fur. Allisson looked over at Hotch not wanted to leave without saying goodbye. She caught his eyes; quietly giving him a whimper she titled her head. Hotch nodded knowing he won't be able to hold her again tonight, but they will have more time together regardless of who gets in their way. She then turned away fallowing her father home, she felt Isaac walking beside her. She ignored him the entire was way home.

Hotch sign sadly watching her walk away, which quickly changed into a growl once he saw Isaac walking with them. What the fuck was he doing? Scott having heard the growl turned to see what had cause the alpha such distaste, he noticed Isaac walking with Allisson.

"He lives with Chris." Scott told Hotch turning back to Kira.

Hotch huffed, he had a feeling he was not going to be getting any sleep tonight. With one more look at the direction his mate left both packs headed back to the McCall's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And her she thought he gave hunting up


	10. Defending the pack

Allisson quickly ran up to her room, to shower and change anything to avoid her father's interrogation. Isaac quickly followed after her. Chris signed seeing her run up the stairs.

"Allisson is a wolf? When the hell did that happen?" josh asked still in shock that his niece was a werewolf.

"Josh, it's been a long night I re..."

"No! First you stop us from killing that devil of a wolf, and then you tell me my niece is the very thing we hunt! And you don't want to talk about it! Well fuck you but we deserve an explanation!" josh yelled. Mark and Maggie stood behind him not wanting to get in the argument.

Chris took a deep breath, nodding he motioned all three to sit down.

"A year ago Allisson and the pack were in a battle. Allisson was fatally injured by a sword to her abdomen. I had just lost my wife I wasn't about to lose my daughter as well. I asked Derek to give her the bite, save her. When Allisson came around she wasn't happy, but she has come to terms with it, as have I."

Josh sat their mouth open; mark and Maggie were just as shock as he was. "So you had an alpha bite her, and not just any alpha but a hale?" Chris nodded. "I can't believe this. What would dad think hmm, Kate and what would Victoria think of her daughter becoming what she is?"

"My mother would be proud, proud that I moved on from my problem. As for your father and sister they were homicidal pyscho, all they did was spill the blood of the innocent." All four whipped their heads to the new voice. Allisson stood at the threshold of the living room.

"Spill the blood of the innocent, what the hell are you talking about, it was the hales that killed Kate. It was the hales that killed my father, your mother, and it was them that ruined your life." Josh snapped.

Allisson turned to her dad. "You didn't tell them did you?" Chris looked down not having the courage to look her in the eye.

"Tell me what?" josh asked.

"Kate was the one to burn down the hales home, Killing not only innocent wolves but humans as well. Gerard was dying of cancer so he used my grief for my mother to manipulate me into hunting Derek's pack, he used a kanima to blackmail Scott into helping him get the bite from Derek! You blame the hales for what has happen to your family when it was them that ruined their life's." Allisson was pissed to say the least, how dare he blame her pack for what has happen to her family.

"What about your mother? Hmmm? Was it her fault Derek hale bit her as well?" josh couldn't believe this girl.

Allisson looked at her father before answering. "Yes, it doesn't make it less painful, but Derek was trying to save Scott from my mother the bite was an accident, and if it wasn't for that stupid rule she would still be here." Allisson whispered. God she would do anything to have Aaron here. "If you are planning on staying here to located that rouge fine, but do not go near the lunar wolf or his pack." Allisson said in the voice that meant not to argue. She was after all the argents leader.

"And if I don't?" josh wasn't going to let the she-wolf stop her from going after the wolf, regardless of her rank.

"Then it won't just have to worry about his pack going after you, but mine as well." She finished with a growl. Josh raised his hand in defeat. "Okay, okay stay clear of the packs in beacon hills. Got it." Allisson nodded at him before heading back up the stairs.

"Good night."

"Good night Ali." Alice said.

"Night baby." said Chris.

"Good night Allisson." Mark said with a wave.

"Night sayyid." Josh said using the nickname he had given her as a baby.

Allisson ran up the stairs with a smile. Looks like things are going to be alright, now how do you tell your dad that you are the mate of a man 14 years older than you? Can't be too hard can it? She was brought back when she noticed Isaac in her room.

"what do you want isaac?" allisson really wasent in the mood to talk with him.

"I just wanted to apologize, I was a real jackass and...and I don't know what came over me. Please ali can you forgive me." Isaac gave a sad smile.

"I know you didn't mean to do it, I am still a little upset but yeah I forgive you but only if you get me a glass of milk." Allisson teased Isaac laughed

"Yeah, I'll be back."

Isaac ran down to get the glass, he was pissed his scent was all over her. The son of a bitch had touched his mate, but that was okay he will have her tonight. Grabbing the glass of milk he pulled a clear bottle, dropping three drops of the bottle he mixed it and took it up to her.

"Here you go." He handed her the glass.

"Thanks Isaac." She drank the milk completely missing the smirk Isaac gave her.

After five minutes Alisson started to feel dizzy.

"Ali you okay." Allisson looked confused when did Hotch get here?

"Yeah I'm okay." she smiled at him before pulling him towards her taking his mouth in hers. Isaac smiled widely, yup tonight she was his. His she was.

Hotch stood on the porch enjoying the cool breeze. Everyone had turn in for the night, but not him. He can't seem to take his mind off her. Huh if this is now, wonder what it will be when were mated.

"Can't sleep?" Hotch turned to see Scott and Derek standing beside him. Shaking his head Hotch turned back to the sky.

"You're her mate aren't you?" Scott asked Hotch looked at him surprised written all over his face. "Come on, I see the way she looks at you, and you her. She never looked at me or Isaac that way. Besides you've known each other how long five, six hours? Yeah definitely mates."

"You dated her?" Hotch was not looking for another jealous ex-boyfriend let alone a true alpha.

"Yeah, for about a year or so, but after so many death threats from her father and other problems we drifted away. We soon found out we were better as friends." Scott explained.

"What's the story with ali and Isaac?" Hotch asked. Neither missing the nickname.

"Isaac and Allisson date for a couple of months, he believed she is his mate being she was his first. When I bite her she got distant from him, mostly because she didn't see him as a mate. On Allisson's first heat Isaac tried to mate with her, only to be rejected." Derek replied.

"Her heat is coming up in a few days." Derek said after a few minutes of silence.

"You're telling me this why?" mentally Hotch was glad to know this information.

"Isaac is planning on mating with that day. So if you want to claim your mate I suggest you get ready to fight for her." Derek explained. Hotch got a dangerous look on his face at the idea of Isaac trying to claim his mate. Hotch turned to leaving wishing them a good night.

Once out of earshot Scott turned to Derek. "You really think Isaac is stupid enough to challenge him?"

"Stupid no, desperate yes. Isaac has only been with Allisson, causing his wolf to get attached confusing her as his mate. Maybe by losing her to another wolf, he will reign to the idea of her. "Derek said.

"What happens if he doesn't, I mean after the other wolf has claimed her?"

"If the loser doesn't back off, the mated wolf will kill him." Derek said.

"Well let's hope he backs off." Scott patted Derek on the back as he headed inside.

"Yeah let's hope." Derek whispered to himself, looking up to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah lets hope he does


	11. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexcual thing happen here

The next morning the pack was up and going except for one.

Hotch.

The team had decided to let him sleep in, after the night he had he deserved it. JJ, Garcia, Kate and Mellissa were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Malia, Kira, Lydia and Erica fussed over henry. The boys sat around the living room listening to the BAU guys tell stories.

"You think we should wake Hotch up?" asked JJ, she slapped stiles hand away when he tried to take a piece of bacon.

"No, let him sleep god knows the man needs it." Kate responded.

Allison sat on her bed, bored. She was dying to see Hotch again, to be held in his strong arms. Feel the warmth of his bod against hers. To be kissed by his lips. Man she had it bad. The dream last night was wired and amazing almost like it had happen she even felt sore down there. Wonder what that means? A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Allisson called Maggie walked in with a cup of orange juice.

"Morning I...I thought you might like some juice." Maggie whispered.

"Thank you, just what I needed to wake up." Allisson said. She studied her cousin from behind her cup of juice. Maggie was a shy girl. Pretty, blond, and blue eyes. She was smart and deadly with the knife. She was a year younger than Allisson, but looking at her closely she saw herself. The same look she had when her father told her what they did for a life. The same look of misery.

"You don't want to be a hunter, do you?" Maggie's eye's snapped up surprised and worries. "It's okay I'm not going to say anything." The 17 year old let out a shaky breath.

"It's just ...I mean...I'm not cut out for this. I mean my father keeps pressuring me into acting less like myself and more like my mother, to become the ruthless and coldhearted hunter she was. Then I'm being forced to marry some guy I don't even know, let alone like all because he wants to tie alliances with other hunters. Do you know how many wolves I have killed? None!" Maggie threw her hands in the air clearly frustrated.

"What do your friends think of all this, I mean the getting married part." Allisson wonder.

Maggie shakes her head no. "I don't have any friends; father says they are a distraction to my training and routine."

"What? That's just crazy!" Allisson exclaimed. Just as she was about to cuss her uncle out an idea popped in her head. "Go and get ready, today you are going to hang out with me and my friends." Maggie looked up shocked, a werewolf hunter hang out with a bunch of werewolf's. Three that are alphas. Yeah her cousin's going to get her killed.

Maggie stood up slowly backing away. "I...I don't think that's a good idea. I mean just last night I had my gun aimed at the alpha. I don't think that they will want me there."

"Nonsense, my pack will love you, their always eager to meet new people. As for the other pack don't worry their alpha won't hold a grudge against you so neither will his pack. Besides their more mature then that."

Maggie stood their thinking over it. With a heavy sign she agreed to go. What's the worst that could happen get her throat ripped out hahaha...oh god.

Both girls were dressed and ready to go in an hour. They jogged down the stairs; Allisson grabbed her keys calling out to the men in the house.

"I'll be back later, Maggie is coming with me too!" Allisson pushed her out the door, before the men could reply. They jumped into the car and out the driveway by the time mark had open the door. The girls drove in silence for about five minutes until Maggie broke it.

"So...last night? What were you doing with that wolf?" Maggie smirked when she saw Allisson blush.

"nothing." Maggie raised an eyebrow not believing her. "I...I was upset at something Isaac had said and he took me out for a run to cheer me up." boy did he cheer me up.

"uh-huh." Maggie didn't believe that for a second.

"Nothing else happen."

"I didn't say anything." Maggie said innocently.

"But you're thinking it." Allisson called back.

"It's just from what I have gather Derek hale is your alpha, so what was another alpha doing what your alpha should have done? Besides you don't get a bite mark on your neck by running now does it?" Maggie said knowing she had Allisson.

Not knowing what to reply she settled on the next best thing.

"Shut up."

Three beats and they bursted into a fit of giggles.

"So you're okay with me being...well this?" to be honest Allisson was scared of the answer.

"Hell yeah, to be honest I find it amazing. I always wonder what it feels like to run in the forest. The love and loyalty of a pack. The protection of an alpha. To have the love of our mate." Maggie said dreamily

"Well maybe Derek can give you the bite." Allisson teased.

Maggie jump with excitement. "You really think so?" her eyes lit up at the possibility of being one of them. Allisson just laughed and shook her head.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at Mellissa's home. Allisson had to drag Maggie out

"Maggie come on, they will love you." Allisson said pulling her towards the door. She was just about to knock when the door was open and their stood Derek smiling.

"Morning Allisson, morning Maggie." Maggie looked surprise that he knew her name. Both wolves' noticed the way her heart speeds up when Derek looked or spoked at her.

"Morning der." She walked up to him neck bared allowing him to scent her. Derek was surprised she smelt like Isaac, but decided to ignore it. Maggie stood their fascinated at the exchange between alpha and beta.

After the introductions, Maggie was quickly taken by the pack; they were all getting ready to watch a movie. She smirked when she noticed how close Maggie and Derek were sitting close to each other. As she looked around she noticed Hotch was missing. She was about to ask when Mellissa walked up to her.

"Upstairs to the left third door." Was all she said before talking her seat next to john. Making sure no one was looking she bolted up the stairs, completely missing the smile exchange between Derek and Scott.

Allisson quietly walked into the room to find a shirtless alpha asleep. He looked so peaceful. His chest rising and falling with each breath. His abs in plain view just asking to be touch. Jesus Ali! You can't even be around him without getting wet! She walked up to the bed sitting by his side. Slowly running a hand up his chest. *so smooth*. Her eyes drifted to his lips, remembering how they felt on her, on her skin. Not being able to resist she leaned in placing a small kiss on his lips. Just as she was pulling back Hotch wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, taking her lips in his. His hands drifted to her waist lifting her up placing her to straddle him. Allisson gasped as he picked her up, his tongue slipping in deepening the kiss, one hand tangled in her smooth hair as the other held her in place. Once they felt their lungs were burning for the need of air, they pulled back gasping for air.

"Morning love." Hotch whispered giving her a quick kiss smiling at his blushing mate.

"Morning handsome, I missed you last night." Allisson told him shyly.

"As did I love." Hotch cupped her face whispering 'mate' as he took her mouth again. Pulling back his mouth moved to her jaw, down her neck. Sucking on the mark he had done last night.

"I can't stand the smell of another wolf on you." Hotch sucked her sweet spot.

"Then make me smell like you." Allisson moaned loudly.

"Shhh babe, you don't want them to hear us do you?" Hotch whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

"That's...impossible considering...fuck!" Aaron bucked his hips upwards hitting her just right.

"You're rather loud aren't you?" Hotch teased thrusting once more.

"Oh god...Hotch."

"Aaron." Allison looked down at him confused.

"What?"

"Call me Aaron."

Allisson leaned down kissing him "Aaron, mine and only my Aaron."

Allisson let out a squeal when Hotch flipped them over. Loving the way his body felt on top of her. she moved her neck to give him more access to her neck, feeling his hard member pressing against her stomach. Hotch ran his hands down her to the hem of her shirt. Allisson pushed him back giving her room to pull her shirt off. Once that was of he reached for the clasp of her bra. Looking up asking for permission, Allisson smiled giving him a nod. Aaron was latched on the moment it came off. Allisson arched her back of the bed.

"Oh...Aaron...please...god!" Allisson's moans getting louder by the second.

"Love, you need to be quieter." Allisson gave him a glare.

"Like I can hold them back." Hotch chuckled kissing her as he thrusted against her center drawing a moan into his mouth, only this time he didn't stop. He kept thrusting.

"Aar...Aaron...im close...please do-don't stop." Hotch shivered at her begging.

"Never love." Hotch thrusts came faster and harder. Giving Allisson the friction she needed to find her release. "Ohh, AARRON!" Allisson screamed as her orgasm came hard. Hotch stilled his hips, holding her as she came down from her high. Giving her soft but loving kisses Hotch moved to get off her.

"No, don't move I like feeling you on me." Allisson whispered.

Hotch chuckled. "As much as I like being on top of you love, I am too heavy for you. I will end up hurting you." Hotch felt his heart melt at the pout she was giving him. He grabbed her pulling her with him as he rolled over. Laughing out loud as she laid on his chest.

"There were still together, but at least I won't hurt you." Allisson leaned into his chest inhaling his scent.

"Do I smell like you now?"

"Yes love and I wouldn't have it any other way." Hotch whispered, his hand running through her hair.

"mmmm." Hotch groaned as she shifted, brushing his dick. She looked down to see the tent on his pants. *that's the second time he does this. Well what kind of mate would I be if I don't help him.* her hand went to the button of his pants, only to be stopped by Hotch yet again.

"You don't have to do that." His eyes locking with hers.

"I know, but I want to." After what felt forever Hotch nodded letting her hands go. Within seconds his pants and boxers were discarded, she was impressed. How the hell was that supposed to fit in her let alone in her mouth?

"Fuck!" Hotch hissed once Allisson grabbed him. Smiling at him she leaned in kissing the tip. His breaths becoming labor with every stroke.

"shit-ali!" Allisson licked his pre-cum then down his shaft.

Hotch let out a growl of pleasure as her felt her wet, warm mouth wrap around his dick. Seeing her head bobbing up and down was just enough to make him come. No! Not yet! Her sucking became harder, almost painful, throwing his head back. "Oh... love...just like that." He reached a hand to her hair pulling it into a ponytail, retaining himself from fucking her mouth. Giving a little thrust as she came down Allisson gave a moan vibrating on him, causing him to thrust harder. "ohh." He felt the base of his cock start to swell up, realizing what was going to happen he quickly pulled her off him.

"Did...did I hurt you?" Allisson was a little out of breath.

"No, no of course not in fact that was mind blowing, but I don't think you would of liked it if I have had knotted your mouth." Hotch said indicated to his half knot.

"Well, how would you know if you didn't give me a chance?" Hotch raised an eyebrow surprised at her words, Allisson smirked at him as she took him once more. "Ohh, god the feels amazing." Allisson felt the knot getting bigger; soon she felt his warm seed flowing into her mouth followed with a roar. Swallowing every last drop, she licked him clean. Crawling back to up, snuggling into his side Hotch leaned down kissing her.

"Mmmm...that was amazing," he whispered into her ear. Not that it will do any good. He was pretty sure that they heard what was going on up here.

"Glad I can be of some help." She snuggled in closer when she noticed he still had his knot. "How long will it last?"

"What love?" Ali pointed to his knot.

"Oh, about 20-30 minutes." Hotch told her, he noticed she looked a little worried and...scared?

"Love, what wrong?"

"I was just...thinking when we...umm mate does that grow in me?" for some reason she felt shy talking to him about this.

"Yes to complete the mating process we knot and...I also have to bite you."

"Bite me?" Allisson knew that would hurt.

"Yes the bite is ways of letting other wolves know you are mated. It will hurt but only for a moment." Hotch hated seeing her scared.

"Will the knot hurt?"

"Are you a virgin?" Allisson looked away, what if he doesn't want me knowing I had already slept with two others.

"Hey, I don't care if you're a virgin or not. I just wanted to know because if you are then yes it will hurt, but if you're not then you'll only feel the stretch. Besides I promise to be gentle." Allisson gave him a nod still not sure about that. "Hey look at me." She lifted her head looking him in the eye. "We will not do anything if you are not ready. We are in no rush to mate, just knowing that you are mine is enough for me." Allisson leaned up brushing her lips to his.

"I...I love you." Allisson looked up surprised at his words.

"I love you to." Smiling he took her in his arms. For once in her life she felt loved and completely safe. But for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what ya think..


	12. My mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

For the first time in years Hotch felt happy. Opening his eyes he turned to look at the young brunette in his arms. How did he get so lucky? There will be some bumps and people who till try anything to separate them. Right there in that moment Hotch vowed he will do anything and everything to always have her in his arms. Looking down he saw two light brown eyes looking up at him.

"Afternoon love." Hotch smiled as she stretch so much like a cat.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Hotch reach for his watch.

"It is...3:00 pm."

"Omg! We slept most of the afternoon." Just as she jumped to get up Hotch's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"Well we did tired each other out." His voice muffled by her neck.

"Aaron, we have to get up." Allisson whined. When he didn't pull back she groaned. "My cousins down there, and so is both our packs." Hotch looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Your cousins in good hands and my pack knows better to disturb me while im with my mate." Hotch said going back to her neck.

"You told them?" she hasn't even told her pack yet.

"No they found out, I mean they are profilers, and before you get mad at me Derek and Scott know as well...and no I dint tell them either." Hotch said

"Okay, but we still need to get up. I am famished and I wanted to go shopping, with you and the girls....and their boyfriends." Hotch paled, at the mention of shopping. He quickly shook his head no. Allisson gave him her best puppy eyes.

Hotch groaned. "Now that is not fair, how do I saw no to that face?" Allisson squealed jumping off the bed rambling the plans before disappearing into the bathroom. Hotch dropped his face into the pillow with a groan. What has he done? Smiling he got up, grabbing clothes and heading towards stiles bathroom for a shower. Time to get ready for shopping.

Once both were dressed and ready they walked down the stairs. If any of them had heard what happen upstairs they didn't mention it. Allisson walked towards the girls, wanting to get going,

"Hey, what are you doing?" Allisson asked taking a seat between Lydia and Kira.

"Going over the plans for my late graduation party, seeing as we weren't able to doing last night." Lydia answered writing down the supplies they will need.

"Shit, im sorry lyd, because of me you had to cancel." Allisson felt guilty for making Lydia miss her party.

"Nonsense ali, it's no Biggy. This will give me time to make it even better." Lydia told her giving her arm a squeeze.

"So, I guess you're feeling better?" Kira said smirking down at Malia.

"Yeah, just being around him makes me feel better." Allisson responded. Looking over where he stood with Derek and Kate. Completely oblivious to the smiled the girls were giving each other.

"Yeah, we heard. Seems you make him feel good as well...love." The girls went into a fit of giggles at the how red she got. The giggles attracted the attention of the males. Scott turned to see Allisson hiding her face; clearly mortified, chuckling he nudged Hotch.

"What?" Derek, Kate, and Hotch turned to him.

"I think your love needs some rescuing." Hotch groaned, so they did hear them, great just fuckin great.

Growling at the laughing alphas and his beta he walked towards Allisson whose back was facing him. Allisson jumped when arms slide down her arms landing on her laps. She smiled when Hotch leaned down kissing the top of her head.

"The girls bugging you?" he asked giving them his best glare, with amusement in his eyes. Allisson nodded, Hotch looked at the three girls over all's head.

"Girls, you bugging my mate?" Allisson blushed at that she knew what they were, but to hear him say it out load made it even more real.

"Not me! It was all them." Kira said pointing towards the other two giggling at their stun faces.

"wh-what? I didn't say anything that was all Malia!" Lydia responded hands rose in surrendered.

"I-wh-what? I-I-didn't..." Hotch chuckled at the rambling beta, Allisson leaned back in her chair smirking. Yeah! Tease me again!

"Malia chill Hotch is just playing around." Allisson said taking pity for the young coyote. Taking a deep breath, she let her shoulders drop.

"So, I was wondering if you girls were up for some shopping, then some dinner and maybe a movie." Allisson asked a shiver running up her as she felt Hotch's hot breath on her neck.

"I am in, just have to see if Jackson wants to go." Lydia said getting up on the hunt for her man.

"I wish I could, but I can't Scott and I have a date night." Kira said smiling at the thought of having some alone time with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I wish I could go to, but stiles and I are having dinner with his parents." Malia replied.

"Well maybe next time, just us girls." Allisson said.

"Well looks like im going solo, Jackson and Danny are going to play some golf, let me just drive to my house and get changed." Lydia said leaving when Allisson gave her a nod.

Once alone Hotch kneeled in front of her. "So what is the plan?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the mall get a few things, then lunch and maybe a movie." Allisson said, she looked down at their entwined hands.

"Sounds good." Looking around to see if anyone was looking he saw the cost was clear.

"hey." Hotch whispered Allisson looked down at him. He motioned her to get closer, leaning closer to him. Hotch reached a hand to her cheek cupping her face, he pulled her to him crushing their lips together. Allisson moan quietly when his tongue slipped into her mouth exploring the all new familiar territory. Both getting lost in the kiss, neither wanting to pull away, to break the connection. It ended to quickly when a growl was headed.

Hotch pulled back looking up to see Isaac wolfed out, eyes glowing, teeth bared. His breathing was heavy and short. Hotch stood pulling Allisson behind him, letting out a challenging growl, eyes going from dark brown to sliver gray.

"Isaac, calm down." Scott order inching closer to the out of control beta. Everyone had stopped what they were doing having heard the growl. The girls and ladies were standing in the kitchen keeping the humans and children away from the confrontation they knew was going to happen. The rest of the guys were standing behind Derek waiting in the order to intervene if needed to. The BAU males stood back knowing their alpha can take the beta, their job was to keep Allisson safe.

"No! I will not allow this fuck to take my mate from me!" Isaac walked closer towards Hotch.

Aaron gave a warning growl stopping him in his tracks. "She is not your mate!"

"I had her first, I fucked her, and I claimed her! She is mine!" with that Isaac ran at Hotch. Swiping his claws at his, teeth snapping at him. Hotch with years of training with S.W.A.T and FBI dodged each blow easily. He didn't want to hurt the beta this wasn't a fair fight to be honest, but it was getting harder to hold back his wolf from retaliating after each blow. Having had enough Hotch grabbed him by the shirt throwing him against the door sending him into the backyards lawn.

"Had enough?" Hotch asked at the porch. Allisson walked up to him checking for any injury. "Im okay love, just scratches their healing already." Hotch replies calming his mate down.

Isaac groaned as he hit the ground, hearing a voice asking if he had enough. Looking up he saw Allisson walk up to Hotch fussing over him. She's supposed to be fussing over me! I am her mate, not him! Pushing himself up he let a full roar challenging the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh...isac what r u doing, let's hope hotch dosent kill him


	13. Who did she defend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ur liking it so far

Hotch stiffed at the roar he heard. Son of a bitch is challenging me. Hotch turned to look at Derek sending him an apologized look, regard less of what the young alpha thought Isaac had challenged him and he was not going to back down not if it meant losing Allisson, his mate. Derek gave him a slight nod, he knew there was no was no other solution. Hotch took a deep breath before turning back to Allisson.

"Love I want you to stay here with the packs, no matter what you feel or see don't leave this porch." Hotch order her. Nodding her head she leaned up giving him deep and emotional kiss. Hotch hugged her to him burying his face into the crook of her neck kissing the mark he left this morning. Once he pulled back he motioned Morgan to grab her. Turning back to the beta that was now shifted into his wolf form, he walked down the steps. Isaac was big for his age, buffed as many called it. His fur was yellow with gray and white mixed into it. Following Hotch's every movement with his eyes. Hotch pulled his shirt off, closing his eyes letting his wolf take control of his body form, until a midnight wolf stood in his place.

Both wolves circled each other sizing each other. Isaac lunged at Hotch aiming for the throat, Hotch jumped back at the last second barely missing the sharp canines. Reaching out grabbing him from the scruff of his neck Hotch latched his teeth in him throwing Isaac into a tree. Isaac gained his senses quickly as he stood, snarling he ran at Hotch once more only this time he jumped landing on Hotch's back knocking him to the ground, taking advantage Isaac shanked his teeth into his neck trying to make Hotch submit to him. Aaron pushed himself up knocking the wolf of him, hearing a yelp as he landed on the ground. Hotch has had enough of this, he was going easy of the wolf hoping he would back down, but apparently he had a death wish. Unknowing he let his wolf take control of him. Hearing Isaac running at him again Hotch waited until he was close before turning around clawing at his face. Isaac stumbled back blinded by the impact and blood. Next thing he knew Hotch had him on the ground his throat in his long sharp canines. Feeling the canines break the skin had him in full panic mode, desperately trying to push the black wolf off him. Hotch wasn't seeing reason all he saw was red, breaking the skin his wolfed howled at the metallic taste that filled his senses.

Allisson was on edge the moment Isaac attacked, now she was scared that Hotch wasn't letting Isaac go and from the looks of his pack they were scared he might actually kill him. Breaking lose from Morgan's hold she ran towards the two wolfs.

"Allisson!"

"Allisson don't!"

Rossi caught her before she can reach them, "Allisson stop, if you go near him right now he might not recognize you and attack!" Allisson was having none of it, Hotch was not a killer and he couldn't let him kill Isaac, she cared too much for him. Wait what? Growling she yelled at Rossi. "Let me go! Now!" surprise Rossi let her go shock in his face, ignoring it she ran to Hotch stopping a few feet away as to not startle the alpha.

"Hotch." Not getting an answer she inched closer.

"Hotch...Aaron." She signed it was as if she wasn't even there. Like he can't hear her? Maybe he can't?

Quickly she took her shirt off, shifting into her wolf form. Trotting up to him she called.

*arron...baby.*

Hotch's eyes snapped up to hers.

*love?*

*yeah...Aaron you have to let him go.* Hotch growled at the order. *baby please, he learned his lesson, he knows I am your mate and only yours* why was she worried about him? Hotch was hurt too.

Hotch looked down and the bloody and whimpering wolf. Opening his jaw he let Isaac fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Isaac quickly got up bolting for the trees stopping yelling a threat to Aaron.

*I will come back! Stronger and better! She was already mine once and will be mine again even if I have to kill you! Ask her what happen last night after she left you.* with that he disappeared into the trees. Hotch growled about to run after him to finish the deed.

*no! Aaron don't!* Allisson stood in front of him blocking his path.

*Allisson move!* Hotch snapped at her. She flinched Hotch never snapped at her nor did he ever yell at her, but she stood her ground.

*no! I am not going to let you kill him! You will have to go through me* hutch was confused the beta had tried to claim her before, and he will try again. He had disrespected her, he had challenged him and yet she was defending him. Hotch lunged at her knocking her to the ground, teeth holding her throat in a painfully hold. She quickly submitted to the alpha. Having seen what had happen Derek and scoot ran to her. Derek pushed Hotch off Allisson making the black alpha roll on the ground lifting dust around him, Scott ran to Allisson protecting her from the alpha.

"Agent hotchner you need to calm down!" Derek ordered. Hotch roar running at Derek; just as he was a few steps away Morgan and Rossi got ahold of him.

"Hotch calm down man!" Morgan had ahold of him by the throat, it was taking all his strength to hold him down and he knew that won't be enough. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Morgan looked over at Rossi hoping for answers.

"Hotch is losing control between the challenged, the taste of blood and the fact that his mate just...shit...defended the challenging wolf has set him into feral mode." Rossi was losing his grip. Damn! Hotch was too strong!

Allisson watched from behind Scott. What do you mean feral mode? She wasn't defending Isaac she was helping Hotch or was she? She stood wanting to help Hotch, but Kate stopped her.

"Don't you will only make him become even more uncontrollable." Kate told a sad look on her face, the only other time they have seen him like this was when he lost his family. JJ ran towards them but Kate grabbed her by the arm shaking her head JJ looked over at the alpha and struggling betas, tears dropping down her cheeks.

"Rossi we need to do something, we can't keep holding him he's too strong." Derek dodged the snapping teeth aimed for his face.

"I don't know Morgan, if we let him he's most likely to go after Isaac, and there is no place to lock him up in. if any hunter sees him like this they won't hesitate to kill him" Rossi looked around for anything that can help them hold the raging alpha.

"How did he snap out of it last time?"

"JJ" Rossi whispered, JJ was what lunar wolfs call sister mate, they're the most important thing in their life just behind their mate. A lunar can mate a sister mate and still be happy, they are like a second mate. JJ was that for Hotch and seeing as his mate was part of him becoming enraged their only hope was her. "JJ!"

She appeared next to him within seconds. "What do you need?" her voiced held worry and fear.

"I need you to calm him down like you did last time." They need to hurry they couldn't hold him much longer. JJ nodded as she walked to face Hotch. Hotch was trashing and bucking trying to break from his hold. His eyes were a mix of red and gray, fur matted with blood when Isaac got luck, he was snarling and snapping at anything reachable foam forming at the side of his mouth. His mind working over load. Did she want him instead? Why would she defend him? What did he mean to ask her what happen last night? I am not going to be played and betrayed again! No not again! Why? Did I do something wrong? I love her, marked her! She is my mate! I am going to kill that good for nothing beta!

Hotch's thrashings became more violent; all he saw was his mate with the beta. Every one stood on the porch, sheriff had his gun out standing in front of Melissa and stiles both holding hands worried as to what would happen next. Kira, Lydia, Malia, Kate, and Erica stood by each other scared wanting to go grab Allisson remove her from the image of her mate out of control but for some reason they couldn't move. Garcia held henry as they watched JJ get near their alpha. Jackson stood with Boyd as they made sure no hunters showed up at the commotion Hotch was making. Derek and Scott stood in front of Allisson protecting her. Morgan and Rossi kept their hold but just barely.

JJ kneeled in front of Hotch tears rolled down her cheeks it hurt her to see him like this. She knew Hotch was in their trapped at the will of his wolf. Carefully she reached out a hand for his head, pulling back when he snapped. Taking a deep breath calling at him.

"Aaron I know you're in there." The wolf had stopped thrashing but the growling and snarling continued. "This is not you, I know because I know you." JJ's voice was in a whispered if they had not been wolfs they wouldn't have been able to hear her. Hotch red/gray eyes were now locked with her blue ones. His growling seized a bit but not much. He'd still snap when she tried to touch him. "You remember what you promised me after I accepted you as my alpha?" JJ saw his eyes clear for a bit before returning back to their mix color. "You told me you will always be there for me, to protect me, support me, and love me. Well that promise goes two ways. I am here for you, to support you, love you." JJ slowly reached for his head again, releasing a breath when he hand landed on his head. Running a hand slowly through his soft fur, she leaned closely whispering in his ear.

"You are my brother, my best friend, my second mate. You protect me as I do you. You love me as I love you, you support me as we support each other." She looked into his glowing eyes. "Please come back to me Aaron, I need you. We need you." That was enough for Hotch to take over his wolf. JJ watched as his eyes turned from red to a clear silver gray, she smiled.

"Hey there." Hotch placed his nose at the pulse in her neck giving her a few licks before burying his muzzle in her neck. JJ wrapped her arms around him hugging him close to her. She gave the men a nod letting them know it was okay to let go. Once he felt them release him he relaxed into her arms snuggling closer to her. The guys walked back towards the packs on the porch each releasing a breath of relive. Allisson stared at Hotch who was still wrapped in JJ's arms, she noticed JJ whispering something. Focusing her hearing she listened, 'you're okay, im here, you're okay, im here' over and over. She stood to go to them but Rossi stopped her.

"Don't he needs time to get full gain control; right now JJ's the only one that can keep him calm. Seeing you might trigger his anger again and if the first time was this bad I don't even want to think of another episode. Give him time then you and him can talk." Allisson looked back at the pair before going in and change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg poor hotch


	14. I'll stand by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you staregazerj for the comment I glad u liked it

JJ sat on the ground stroking Hotch as he laid with his head on her lap. Hotch's breath came out heavy and labored. Growls would occasionally come out. He was still fighting for control against his wolf. JJ hated seeing him like this, it pained her. As she shifted Hotch growled.

"Shhh, it okay im here I won't leave you." She whispered softly calming him.

"Aaron...talk to me...please." Hotch let out a whimper.

Hotch was in a battle with his wolf.

*how can you just lay their! Our mate was threaten! You were challenged! You let that bastard get away!* midnight his wolf growled at him.

*stop! This is your entire fault! I will control you weather you like it or not! Because of you I hurt Allison! Because of you I am hurting JJ! You are making us look and act just like he did!* Hotch growled back. He felt his wolf shrink back at the last comment, but because of his rage he wasn't letting go. The only thing giving him somewhat control was JJ. Her smooth voice. Her touch. Her scent.

JJ felt the struggled Hotch was going through based on his shaking body and heavy breathing. She lifted his head off her lap laying him on the ground. Hotch panicked as he began to feel the anger and pain grow again.

"No no no...shhh, it's okay Im not leaving." JJ laid on her side facing him. Looking him in the eyes. She flinched when she saw the red creeping back into his eyes. He quickly closed them.

*you're scaring her!* Hotch growled. Midnight ignored him to furious and to stubborn to do anything. Midnight suddenly started to relax, his anger slowly going away. Hotch opened his eyes locking with hers, listening to JJ sing to him. Her voice wrapped around him like a blanket calming both him and his wolf. He slowly closed his eyes savoring the smooth sound.

Oh, why you look so sad?

The tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen a dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

Hotch squirmed his body closer to her looking for her body heat, placing his paws against her chest and muzzle in the crook of her neck. JJ lifted an arm laying it around his neck stroking his midnight fur.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hotch whimpered pushing closer to her. His wolf howled in pain and sadness, the anger quickly disappearing.

Hey what got you to hide?

I get angry too

Well im a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'case even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never dessert you

I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

I won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

Oh, I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you.

JJ looked down to see Hotch breaths evened out, she smiled, he had fallen asleep. Kissing him on the head she looked up towards the bright moon shining over them.

'Moon goddess I ask of you to please help this man, he has been through too much he deserves happiness. That's all I ask of you' JJ whispered before letting darkness take over her.

Derek's pack all sat in the living room while Aarons pack stood before them.

"What the fuck was that?" Derek asked

The team looked towards Rossi he was the one who knew most about Aaron's history with details. They knew about his family and just a little bit of his childhood but not to the extend Rossi knew.

"Look it's not my say to tell, you'll have to wait and ask Hotch." Rossi said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean not your say? The man was out of control! Worst then a newly bitten wolf! I have every right to know what kind of-of animal I let on to my turf!" Derek growled. His betas took a step back feeling the anger radiating of him.

Morgan growled warning him to back off. Derek waited for an answered when none came he huffed.

"Fine I'll ask the alpha himself." Derek stood towards the door when a hand stopped him. He looked up at kate.

"Hotch is not calmed yet. If you go out there and question him you will make him angry leading to an even angrier and more out of control alpha, I doubt even jj would be able to calm him down again." Kate told him a calm voice trying to sooth the agitated alpha. Derek opened his mouth to speak when he heard a small and gentle voice.

He walked towards the window followed by his pack. The girls smiled at the scene, as the boys were just mesmerized by the voice.

"What is she doing?" Erica asked.

Rossi signed before answering. "For the past three years every time Aaron would lose control jj would be the only one able to calm him down. When she first sang that song she said it was a promise she made to him. A promise to always stand by his side no matter what." Taking a breath he continued. "The only way to calm Hotch down when he loses total control is if JJ sings to him."

The teens kept listening until they heard nothing but even breathing. They had fallen asleep.

"Hey kitten why don't you grab a blanket and some clothes for Hotch." Garcia nodded laying henry on the couch before going up stairs.

"Rossi let me take them I-I don't want her to get hurt." Rossi turned to look at Morgan with a surprised look.

"You honestly think Hotch would hurt Garcia?" Morgan shook his head

"No! Of course not, but maybe he's not I-"Rossi growled at him.

"If you use your ears you would have noticed that Hotch is asleep and the only way he would get sleep is if he has control again."

"Im-im sorry man."

Garcia came back down with a large blanket and some clothes for Hotch.

"Okay im going now." She walked out. Once she reached them Garcia placed the clothes by him before draping the blanket over both of them. She leaned in giving Hotch a kiss on his temple.

"We will all stand by your side boss-man." She whispered to him before walking back to the house.

'How did I get so lucky?' Hotch asked.

'Idk but I wouldn't change it for anything in this world.' Midnight whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping beta snuggled next to him.

'Yeah neither would I, not only that but I now have my-' Hotch stopped.

'Mate, because we do. And we will have her we can't live without her and she without us. We will talk to her and fix all of this.' Hotch nodded. Snuggling closer to JJ he let sleep over take him.

Allison sat on the bed going over the events that had just happen earlier.

'Why did I protect Isaac? Did I really care for him as well? And what happen to Hotch?' reaching a hand towards her neck she knew she was getting bruised. I have to talk to him he needs to know that I wasn't protecting Isaac, but him.

"Mind if I come in?" Allisson turned to see Derek standing at the door. She nodded looking down at her hands. Derek took a seat on her computer chair facing her.

"How are you?"

"Im okay, I just-I need to talk to him." Allisson whispered. Looking up at him with tears her eyes.

"I know Ali, but he needs time. I too want to know what the hell was all that about." Derek looked up at her before settling his sight on her neck, letting out a growl he stood walking up to her.

"He hurt you pretty bad didn't he?" Allisson nodded not lifting her head up.

"But it wasn't him Derek-I mean that wasn't the Hotch I know." Derek signed as he sat beside her.

"Ali im just-I don't think it would be a good idea if you two keep this relationship going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh Derek!


	15. He's my mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the nest chapter

Allisson jumped up from the bed shocked at Derek for even suggesting that. "How can you say that? He is my mate; I can't just not be with him! It will kill us both if I-"

"He will end up killing you! Allisson that man has no control over his wolf! What's to say that he won't hurt you again hmm? Hell if I hadn't pushed him off he you might have been dead right now!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. That look in his eyes, were the look of an out of control animal! One that won't hesitate to kill whatever is in his sight."

Allisson shook her head dropping to her knees. "He wouldn't hurt me. He's my mate. He's my mate."

Derek kneeled next to her taking her in his arms. "Im sorry I-I didn't mean to upset you more. I just don't want you to get hurt. We'll help you get through this." Derek whispered to her. Allisson nodded against his chest. "Thank you."

Both packs and humans sat in the living room.

"What will happen now?" Lydia asked.

"Who knows that's up to Hotch and Allisson." Emily told her.

"Will he be okay?" Jackson piped up.

"Yeah he will feel guilty for what happen but he'll be okay." Kate answered.

"How often has this happen? Him losing control like that." Kira asked.

"Hotch has a bad temper being a alpha as strong as him only makes it worse, but he rarely loses control like this. He only lost it this bad three years ago. It took Morgan, Reid and I to hold him back. It wasn't until JJ talked to him that he took control." Rossi told her. "So all in all he has only lost it to this extreme twice."

"What happen three years ago?" Scott asked. Rossi shocked his head.

"I can't answer that, Hotch is the only one who can." Rossi told him.

"Well what can you tell us, because we are in a lost here? First we find out their mates, next thing we know the man is out for blood. We deserve to know what the fuck is going on!" Ethan was losing patience.

Morgan growled. "Like the man said only Hotch can answer those questions." Ethan growled back.

"Stop both of you! Now is not the time." All heads snap to see Derek coming down the stairs with Allisson trailing behind him. "What happen has happen, agent hotchner will explain when he feels right. So it does no good to fight with each other." All betas nod their heads.

Allisson sat between Lydia and Kira, trying not to gain any attention. Yeah like that will happen.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah im good, just a little shaken up."

"How's your neck?" all beats growled seeing her blue and purple neck. Melissa held john back who seemed as if he was about to go out their and shoot the alpha. Allisson raised a hand to silence them.

"I am okay it was an accident."

Boyd growled. "Accident! The man was so close to ripping your throat out! You call that an accident!"

Reid jumped in. "Hotch didn't mean to! He would never hurt her on purpose! And as you can recall we warn her not to get close to him! But she was bent on helping that beta out!"

"It was either that or Isaac getting killed and since neither of you were going to save him I had to." Allisson spoked up.

"Well you did it for nothing." Kate told her.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Hotch was challenged for his mate and his position. He will stop at nothing to finish what he has started. Isaac has to either submit to Hotch in a clear sign that he gives up Allisson or Hotch kills him, and based on the occurred he will most likely kill him." Kate said.

"So there is nothing I can do, not even if I ask Hotch?" Allison asked she really didn't want Hotch to kill anyone.

Garcia spoked up for the first time. "That will only anger him. It will make him think that you as his mate care more for Isaac. Hotch was already betrayed once, he trust very few people."

"But I don't care for Isaac, I just don't want Hotch to kill anyone, and I would never betray Hotch. I love him already too much." Allison said her heart steady no jump no skips. The team nodded.

"Hotch has killed before." Reid piped up earning glares from his pack mates. "Sorry."

"The only thing I can recommend is for you to wait and talk to him." Morgan suggested. Allisson nodded looking around she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is my cousin?"

"I took her home she said she will call later." Jackson told her.

"Okay thanks jacks."

Mellissa walked back in from the kitchen. "Dinner is now ready, why don't you all wash up and get ready to eat." The teens all but ran upstairs yelling. Mellissa laughed as she walked back into the kitchen mumbling 'kids' Allisson smiled walking in behind Mellissa, the team following.

JJ felt a cool breeze making her shiver. Slowly opening her eyes she saw everything dark. 'Must have slept the whole afternoon.' She looked down to see Hotch still in wolf form and asleep. Smiling she nudged him.

"Aaron...Aaron come on wake up." she whispered. Hotch growled but it was a more of an annoyed growled. god knows how much he hates being waked up.

"Come on Aaron." JJ whined. Hotch just huffed. "Omg if you don't wake up I am going to show the team that baby picture of you naked." Hotch quickly jumped to his feet running with his clothes to change behind the bush. JJ laughed as she stood and folded the blanket.

"That was not funny." Hotch told her as he came out of the bush dressed in a black tank top showing of him arms and toned abs, with black jeans.

"Oh yes it was, you should have seen your face." JJ laughed even harder as he pouted. "Okay, okay I'll stop." She took a deep breath calming herself down. Hotch walked up to her taking her hands in his.

"Thank you JJ, I don't know what would of happen if you weren't there." Hotch whispered.

"Hey like I said before I will always stand by you, no matter what." JJ told him. "Now how bout we go back in, it's pretty late and I really want a bed and see my son." Hotch laughed as he walked behind her.

'Wonder how our mate is' midnight said as they got closer to the house.

'I don't know, I can't wait to see her but I am also scared.' Hotch told him.

'Scared? Why?'

'What if she's afraid of us now? Afraid we might hurt her? What if she doesn't want us anymore?' Hotch whimpered. JJ having heard the whimpered turn to see Hotch walking slowly behind her almost as if he was afraid to get there, she turned to him.

"Hey it will be okay; Allisson won't hate you or reject you. In fact I bet she's worried sick that she hasn't seen you at all." Hotch smiled at her.

'She right Aaron, she's our mate. She will never be afraid of us.' Hotch nodded striating his shoulders as he walked up to the house, his power radiating all around him. JJ walked slightly behind him.

Both packs sat in the living room, watching a movie. A few seconds before Hotch walked in his pack bared their necks, Derek and the rest looked at them confused. Hotch walked in upon seeing his pack he walked to each one scenting them calming both him and them. Henry ran out of the kitchen jumping into his arms allowing his alpha to scent mark him, before running to him mom.

Allisson looked up from her seat as he hugged henry; once he put the boy down she stood, slowly walking up to him, Hotch locked eyes with her never losing contact as she got closer. Allisson stopped a few steps away not sure if he would welcome her touch.

'Grab her you idot!' midnight howled. Hotch took a step forward then another and another until he was standing inches from her. Allisson looked into his eyes, seeing anything but pain, hurt and love. She jumped wrapping her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crock of his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent. Hotch quickly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up placing his nose in to hair drowning himself in her scent.

"Im so sorry, im sorry." Hotch whispered to her over and over. Allisson pulled back taking his face in her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for; I should have listened to you when you said to stay on the porch." She whispered.

"That is not excuse for hurting you." His hand went up to her neck. Allisson felt the pain leave her as Hotch's veins turned black closing his eyes as the pain was sucked into him. "I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you. I should bu-"

Hotch was cut off when soft but firm lips were placed over his. Groaning he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him. Running his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she denied. Well two can play at that game, ignoring both packs he started walking, backing her up to the wall. Allisson gasped when she felt her back hit the wall hard. Taking advantage he slipped his tongue in mouth savoring her taste, Allisson moaned as they fought for dominance, of course he won. Their lips moved in sync, perfect harmony. Her hands slowly reached under his shirt running over his abs, earning a growl from Hotch. Their little make out session was cut out by Morgan.

"Whoa, whoa! Im glad you to made up but can we please keep it pg. I mean there is a child present." Morgan said covering stiles eyes. Every one chuckled as he slapped his hands away. Hotch rested his forehead against hers as she laughed, kissing her on the forehead he pushed away. He grabbed her hand as he sat on the couch pulling Allisson onto his lap. Every one quieted down as they focused on the two wolves.

"So how are you feeling?" Scott asked.

"I'm okay, a little worn out but I'll be good." Hotch told him. Smiling as Allisson laid her head on his chest.

"Good, good." Scott said scratching the back of his head. The BAU were just waiting for someone to ask the question. Scott looked at his pack mates not sure if he should ask or not.

"Oh for god sakes! Just ask already!" Hotch chuckled even though deep down he dreaded having to answer it.

No one spoked not knowing how to ask. Malia let out an annoying groan as she spoked.

"What happen three years ago?"

They all sent her a look before turning their attention to the alpha. Hotch took a deep breath.

"My family was murdered." Hotch said.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Allisson whispered to him. Hotch shook his head.

"They need to know."

"I don't like seeing you in pain."

"With you here it is less painful; you give me the straight to keep going." Hotch told her giving her a soft and loving kiss. Allisson blushed hiding her face in his neck.

"So what happen?" Kira asked slowly.

Taking a deep breath he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their about to get a little bit of his pass if only they knew it was only the tip of the ice Berg


	16. THREE YEARS AGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotch reveals pasrt of his past

“I was in the BAU for a year at that time. Under the orders of Jason Gideon our unit chief and Rossi. I was to marry Haley Brooks once I graduated from college, it was a arrange marriage to unite two packs. I loved her but I was never in love with her, two years into our marriage we had a baby boy jack hotchner. He looked so much like his mother but every one said he had my personality. Anyways we were working a case that I worked in my swat years involving a serial killer who named himself THE REAPER.” 

“I remember reading about him, his real name was George foyet right?” stiles asked.

“Yeah, he was, back in swat my team and I were working with Rossi, Jason, Reid, and two other BAU members. Morgan, JJ and Emily Prentiss were part of my team. I was in charge of the raids and chase down; we were to follow any orders Jason was to give us. We were so close to catching him when I receive a phone call; he called making me a deal saying that if I stop hunting him he would stop hunting them. I denied the deal telling him I will stop at nothing until he was either dead of locked up. That night he killed an entire bus filled with people. We caught him two days later the BAU left going back to Virginia, as my team and I headed back home. We get a call later that night telling us that foyet had escaped from prison.” Hotch paused Allisson knew that the worst part was coming. She entwined their hands giving him a squeeze; he smiled at her before continuing.

“Jason said his team will handle it so I focused on other cases, time passed I got a job at the BAU taking Morgan, JJ and Emily with me. A year into the team a case came up everything indicated that the reaper was back, we took this case just like we did all. Until he started to target me sending pictures of me doing everyday things with the same note saying ‘you should have made the deal.’ It wasn’t until he sent a picture of jack and Haley that I knew what he was doing. I tired contacting Haley but her phone went to voice mail. Garcia was able to track the last signal to a cabin in the woods. I can still see and smell everything that day…..”

Flashback

Hotch and the teams walked towards the cabin were the last signal was traced; Morgan’s voice came through the ear link.

“See anything?” 

“Nothing yet.” Came Reids and JJ’s voice.

“All clear on this side.” Jason and Rossi responded. “How about you guys anything?”

“No not a sound.” Emily said she was with Hotch and Morgan. Emily was human but even she could feel the anger and pain radiating off the alpha wolf. 

“Every one stop.” Jason ordered. “The cabin is in sight.” 

“What’s the plan Gideon?” JJ asked.

“JJ and Reid take the back. Rossi and I will take the front Emily come with us. Hotch and Morgan you stay back in case he gets past us.” Jason ordered. Rossi gave him a look that said ‘Aaron is not going to like that.’ He just shrugged as he walked forward. 

Hotch growled at the order. Emily gave him a sad smile as she jogged towards her positon.

‘Who does he think he is, that’s our family in there and he wants us to wait!’ midnight was pissed. 

‘He is the team leader and whether we like it or not we have to follow his orders.’ His wolf just growled. 

*you okay Aaron?* JJ’s voice came into his head. She was linking into him. 

*yeah I just want them back, but you focus on your orders and don’t worry about me* Hotch said, with that the link was gone.  
Just as the team was about to reach the cabin a cold blooded scream ran through the woods air. Hotch froze taking a sniff of the air the familiar scent of vanilla and lilies hit him. 

“Haley!” Hotch ran towards the cabin only to be stopped by Morgan. “Let me go Morgan! Now!” Hotch roared in his face.

“Hotch stop! You can’t go in their!” Morgan yelled. 

“That is my wife in their!” he felt a new set of hands on him he turned to see Rossi and Reid holding onto him as well. “Let me go!”

“Aaron you need to calm down!” Rossi yelled he knew Hotch was close to shifting, and once he did nothing will be able to stop him. 

“Jason you need to breach that cabin now! We won’t be able to hold him for much longer!” Rossi yelled over the com link.

“Get ready to breach the cabin in five…four...Three...Two…” Jason was stopped when another screamed was heard with the word ‘DADDY’. 

Hotch stopped moving Morgan and Rossi looked at him they knew who’s that was, Reid just looked scared.

‘No, no jack…that can’t be jack.’ Hotch whimpered. Falling to his knees he covered his face. 

‘Please tell me that was not jack, not our pup!’ midnight yelled. Howling in pure agony.

Hotch didn’t look up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His pup was gone, that son of a bitch took his wife and son. Hotch started to growl, his control quickly leaving him as his eyes changed to gray.   
Rossi walked up to Hotch placing a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to say he just stood there. He then started to hear growls. 

“Aaron?” Rossi asked, taking a few steps away. Morgan looked at Rossi confused.

“Rossi what is it?” Rossi ignored him instead he called the team.

“You need to go in now and remove foyet now! Hotch is losing control!” 

Jason knew they wouldn’t reach before Hotch if he shifted now but he’d be damn if he didn’t try. “Move! Move! Move!” everyone bolted towards the cabin. 

Hotch let out a roar full of pain, agony, anger, but most of all power. His clothes ripped as his form changed to his wolf form. Where once Aaron was kneeled now stood a pissed off alpha wolf. Black as the darkness night, eyes shining as the brightest star, His long fur moving with the breeze of the forest. His teeth bared ready to tear that coward to chunks. Letting out another roar, he ran towards the cabin making the ground shift under his paws. The red quickly creeping into his eyes as he got closer, all he can smell was the scent of his family mixed with that of blood. 

“Jason he shifted, get out of their!” Rossi yelled as he, Morgan and Reid ran towards the cabin.

JJ and the rest of the team stopped at Rossi’s command, looking around they felt the ground shake looking to their right they see the black wolf running towards his target. 

*no aaron.* JJ thought sadly. 

Hotch sprinted pass them bursting into the door, he was hit full force with the smell of blood and wolfs bane. Looking around he froze their laid his wife, stab wounds all over her body and throat slit. Hotch whimpered he may have not been in love with her, but he did love her, his friend, wife, mother to his pup. His pup! Where is he? Looking around the cabin he his eyes felled on the lifeless body of his ten year old son Hotch felt as if the air was knocked out of him, he couldn’t breathe. Jack laid on his back, his throat slit open, eyes wide open staring back at his filled with fear. Looking up for the first time he sees foyet standing over his son, with a shocked looked on his face. 

‘Guess he wasn’t expecting a wolf.’ midnight growled. 

Hotch stalked towards foyet, head down ears back, teeth bared hackle raised. George slowly walked backwards towards the cabin door, raising the knife and by the smell of it, it was covered in wolfs bane. Snarling Hotch jumped at him knocking him to the ground, Hotch landed a few feet away. Hotch wasn’t going to just kill him, no he was going to play with him a little, tease him, then kill him once he’s begging for his life. Foyet stood pulling a gun out shooting at Aaron; Hotch ran dodging each bullet before knocking him to the ground scratching his leg. Foyet let out a scream of pain, the team flinched at the scream. 

“What is he doing!?” Morgan yelled. Hotch bite gorge on the leg.

“He’s playing with him.” Rossi whispered. Hotch scratched his abdomen.

“What!? Hotch wouldn’t do that!” Emily said. Hotch knocked him to the ground.

“That’s because it’s not Hotch, his wolf has full control.” Reid explained. Hotch threw him against the wall.

“How do we stop him?” JJ asked worried for Hotch. Hotch jumped on him making him spit blood out. 

“I don’t know.” Rossi said looking to Jason for an option. Jason shocked his head not knowing what to do either. 

Hotch jumped at George grabbing his leg as he tossed him towards the tree. 

“Kill me already, just-please call him off and just kill me!” foyet begged as Hotch stalked towards him again. 

“Aaron stop!” Jason yelled Hotch ignored him as he continued towards his target.

Hotch picked his pace as he reached foyet he pounced on him teeth inches from his face. Snapping as the man whimpered, Hotch was about to rip his throat out when a voice came into his head.

*arron stop this isn’t you. I know it hurts, but this is not the solustion.* JJ whispered into his head. 

*he killed them JJ; I promised I would save them and I failed them. He must pay for that!* Hotch opened his jaws for the kill.

*no! Hotch if you do this not only will you ruin your life but mine as well!* Hotch looked up to her. *if you kill him you will be taken away, how will I-your pack survive without you hmm? Without their alpha!* Hotch looked down at the beaten man then to his pack. 

‘It’s not worth it Aaron, he will get what he deserves he will pay for what he has done. We caught him that is all the justice Haley and jack deserves. Listen to jj.’ midnight tries to reason with him but the anger was too much. 

‘No he deserves to suffer like they did! I don’t care what happens to me!’ Hotch growled.

‘What about your pack! You are their alpha your duty is to keep them safe, support them, and care for them! All you are doing at the moment is hurting them! You are becoming what he always wanted!’ midnight growled. Hotch flinched he will not become like him; he will never be his father! 

*Hotch look at me...plaease.* Hotch turned to see JJ, her blue eyes filled with tears. He flinched back knowing he was the one to cause that. *let him go. You know he will get what he deserves. But I need you to come back to Me.* Hotch stepped away for foyet but made no move towards JJ. *Aaron come to me, I won’t hurt you nor you to Me.* she quickly looked towards her team telling them to remove foyet. Morgan nodded as he slowly grabbed foyet, handcuffed him and dragged him towards the suv.*Aaron I know you’re in pain, we all are they were pack, they were our family as well.* Hotch growled shaking his head in an attempt to get her out. Growling he stalked towards her in an aggressive manner. 

“JJ look out he is not in the right mind.” Rossi warned. 

“It’s okay Rossi he won’t hurt me.” JJ said her gaze never leaving Hotch’s.

“You don’t know that.” Jason said raising his gun. 

“I do know, but if you raise your gun he will attack.” JJ said annoyed. 

Looking back she noticed Hotch had not stopped his advance. *Shit think JJ, think…..got it!*

Looking him in the eyes she began singing.

*Oh, why you look so sad?  
The tears in your eyes  
Come on and come to me

Don’t be ashamed to cry   
Let me see you through   
‘cause I’ve seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you   
You don’t know what to do   
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less*

Hotch slowed his pace, ears raised and hackle lowered. 

*I’ll stand by you  
I’ll stand by you  
I won’t let nobody hurt you  
I’ll stand by you

So if you’re mad, get mad  
Don’t hold it all inside   
Come on and talk to me*

Hotch stood in front of her just staring at her, his eyes were clear gray. JJ reached a hand towards him running into through his fur. Hotch whimpered as he placed his muzzle into her neck JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. The team stood in amazement as JJ now hugged Hotch. 

* Hey what got you to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well im a lot like you

When you’re standing at the crossroads  
And don’t know which path to choose   
Let me come along   
‘case even if you’re wrong 

I’ll stand by you  
I’ll stand by you   
I won’t let nobody hurt you  
I’ll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I’ll never dessert you  
I’ll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you baby   
You’re feeling all alone  
You won’t be on your own 

I’ll stand by you  
I’ll stand by you  
I won’t let nobody hurt you   
I’ll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour   
And I’ll never desert you  
I’ll stand by you  
Oh, I’ll stand by you  
I’ll stand by you.*

A now human Hotch stood in front her…

Flashback ends

“Foyet died a week later from the injuries.” Hotch finished, the teens and humans sat their taking it all in. the girls had tears in rolling down their faces; some of the boys did as well. Allisson looked up at him seeing the pain in his eyes at having to remember it all again. She reached up pulling his face towards her, Hotch looked down at her. 

“I am sorry you had to go through all that.” She whispered Hotch shocked his head.

“that is in the past, yes I do miss them and always will but I know they are now at peace, as I am now that I found you.” Hotch told. Allisson smiled leaning up taking his lips into hers, moving in sync. 

Groaning Morgan threw a pillow at the two. “We already had to deal with you guys this morning; we really don’t want to deal with it again.” 

Allisson quickly hid her red face into Hotch’s chest embarrassed. Hotch glared at Morgan responding.

“Suck it up Morgan we don’t complain when we have to deal with you and Garcia, now do we?” 

Garcia’s eyes grew wider at what Hotch said; Morgan just looked down as everyone laughed. Every one stopped when a phone ringed. Allisson pulled it out, groaning when she saw the id on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think let me know


	17. Chapter 17

“Who is it love?” Hotch asked. 

“My dad.” Shutting every one up she answered.

“Hello?” Allisson said innocently

“Allison where are you? It’s 8:00pm!” Chris said clearly worried. 

“Calm down dad, I am at Scotts we are having a get together.” 

“Oh thank god.” Chris released a breath he was holding in.

“Why?” she was curious as to why he was so worry.

“Josh is out in the woods hunting the rouge and I just don’t trust him to not hurt one of the pack members.” Chris explained. 

“Oh okay, well don’t worry were all here.” She answered. Hotch turned to see Morgan teasing Garcia’s neck. Smirking he looked down at his mate before going for her neck. Allisson let out a surprised moan quickly shutting her mouth. 

“Allison? Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah Im fine. Why do you ask?” she stopped a moan when Aaron sucked on her sweet spot. The guys tried not to look at Allisson as she started to get turned on, while the girls all giggled. Mellissa shucked her head at the immaturity of Hotch, while it took all of john’s will to not shoot him. 

“No reason, are you staying the night at Melissa’s house?” Chris asked loading his gun.

“Yeah, y-you don’t mind do you?” she leaned her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. 

“No, listen I have to go I’ll talk to you later.” Chris said in a hurry. 

“Okay bye.” With that the line went dead. Allisson let out a groan as she glared at Hotch who was sporting a satisfied smirk.

“That was so not funny.” She tried to but failed to say in a serious tone. 

“Admit it you love when I kiss your neck.” Hotch whispered in her ear.

“Yes I do but not with an audience let alone while talking to my dad.” Hotch just shrugged as he turned back to the movie. Every one settled back into their seats to watch the rest of the move. Everyone was glad that even with such a long and bad day everything worked out. 

“Don’t think you are getting out of shopping we are going tomorrow.” Allisson said smiling when Hotch released a groan. 

“What every you say love.” He gave her a kiss returning his attention to the TV. 

“Man you are so whipped.” Morgan snickered. 

“We are going shopping too Derek Morgan.” Garcia raised an eye brow daring him to say no. 

“Yes baby girl.” Morgan complied giving her a cheeky smile. 

“And you were calling me whipped?” Hotch chuckled. 

“I am not saying yes because she ordered me, but because I want to go.” Morgan retorted earning a smack on the arm by his mate.

“Well unlike you I gladly admit I am completely and happily whipped by this beautiful mate of mine.” Hotch said, Allisson smiled giving him a kiss on under his chin. All the girls gave an ‘aww’. Morgan just rolled his eyes. 

“That was smooth agent hotchner.” Allisson said.

“Well what can I say Ms. Argent. Im a smooth talker.” Allisson snorted at that not even bothering to answer. 

Half the group was asleep half way through the movie. Hotch looked down at his mate in his arms and smiled. Yeah this is the life, kissing her on the head before falling asleep. 

Mellissa was the first to wake up in the morning. Yawning she looked around to see her living room filled with body all over the place, some on top of others, some in really uncomfortable positions.   
‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ She un wrapped herself from john’s grip, heading into the kitchen to get coffee ready, god knows half of them will need it. Walking back out she took everyone in.   
The beacon hills pack all laid on the floor, with Morgan and Garcia in with them. Derek on the other hand sat asleep on the couch with henry on his lap and JJ wrapped in his arms. Snapping a picture for later black mail. Kate, Reid, and Rossi sleep snuggled nest to them on the long couch. John was sleeping on the love couch, where she had just gotten up from. Hotch slept on the recliner with Allisson in his lap. She had her head tucked into his neck, hands placed on his chest. Hotch had his head laid back against the recliner, arms wrapped possessive around his mate. She had no doubt that if anyone tried to remove the girl he would wake up ready to attack. She pulled out her phone to snap a picture when a deep voice stopped her.

“Don’t even think about, I can have Garcia find me things you wouldn’t even imagine.” Mellissa slowly closed her phone. 

“Morning agent hotchner, care for some coffee?” Hotch smirked at her intent to sound innocent. 

“Coffee would be great. Thank you.” Mellissa nodded as she walked back into the kitchen. Hotch looked down at Allisson, she seemed so peaceful in her sleep. She looked like an angel, too bad he needed to use the restroom so he had to wake her.

“Allisson…love wake up.” Hotch nudged her. Allisson groaned burring herself deeper into his warmth. Hotch huffed she’s worst then JJ. 

“Allisson, babe come on I need to go to the restroom.” Hotch whined, she mumbled something that sounded like ‘too bad’ Hotch groaned. 

‘She really is worse than jj’ midnight chuckled.

‘Shut up.’ Hotch mumbled. 

Hotch thought for a moment; he leaned down to her neck latching onto to her sweet spot. Allisson moaned opening her eyes she ran her hands through his smooth hair. Hotch raised his head with an eyebrow raised. 

“Im sorry love, did I wake you?” Allisson glared at him. 

“Not that im complaining as to how I was awaken, but why did you wake me up at this time?” 

“Well for one you need to get ready for breakfast, second get ready if you want to go shopping, finally and most important, I need to use the restroom.” Hotch whined at the last part. Allisson chuckled.

“First I want my morning kiss.” Hotch smiled as he took her lips, it started out slow which quickly moved to a passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue in her mouth they both moaned at the warm feeling. Losing the bit of control he had with her, Hotch grabbed her by the hips making her straddle him. Moving his mouth to her jaw, neck, and throat Allisson moaned. 

“Fuck!” Hotch hissed quietly as she grinded her hips against his half hard member. They were stopped by a pillow hitting her on the back.

“Go to the bathroom already!” Derek groaned. Looking over her shoulder he noticed everyone awake and up chuckling he turned to Allisson. 

“How bout we continue this when were alone hmm?” Allisson nodded, slipping off his lap Hotch jumped over the couch dasheing towards the restroom. 

“So what is every ones plans?” Lydia asked trying to relax the sexual tension. 

“Well I hate to do this but I am leaving today I am spending the rest of my days off with my daughter and grandson.” Rossi said no one was happy but what can you do.

“Yeah same here Ethan and I are heading to LA for a few days.” Danny said. 

“Well as a graduation gift Derek paid us a trip to Paris so were leaving in a four hours.” Erica said. 

They hated that some were leaving but they deserved it. 

“Henry is going to be picked up by will it was his weekend so he’s taking him during the remainder of my vacation.” JJ smiled at henry sleeping in the lap of Derek hale. 

“The rest of you are staying?” Allisson asked. 

“Yeah were all staying.” Scott answered. 

“yay well how bout we all eat breakfast then get ready, for a day in the mall.” Allisson yelled for the stairs. The girls let out a squeal as the guys groaned. Hotch walked down the stairs barley missing the stamped of girls.

“Did I miss something?” 

“No we are just going shopping.” Stiles said with fake excitement trowing his hands in the air. 

“Damn I totally forgot.” Hotch groaned. “Well let go get ready and eat before they get cranky.” Hotch said walking back up the stairs, followed by the men. 

Two hours later the packs were dressed and ready to go. Rossi, Erica, Boyd, Danny and Ethan all headed towards the airport in one of the suv’s. Hotch drove one, Allisson sat next to him, in the back was Kate, Reid, Melissa, john, Lydia and Jackson. Morgan, Garcia, Kira, Scott, stiles and Malia drove together. Derek drove his Camaro with JJ and henry. 

“So is something going on with Derek and JJ?” Allisson asked. 

“I don’t know, JJ does seem to be comfortable with him.” Hotch said.

“I know the only person henry and JJ are ever that okay with are you Hotch.” Kate piped up. 

“well if something does happen between those two I wish them the best, jj has been thru a lot and deserves some happiness just like I did.” Hotch smiled pulling Allisson’s hand to his lips giving her a kiss. 

“Aww you are so cute including the nauseous and all.” Lydia and Jackson gagged. The adults erupted laughing. 

Derek sat facing the road. ‘Come on Derek say something.’ He turned to her and lost all of his words. Groaning inward her faced the road again, he then thought of something. 

*Hotch I need a line started for JJ.* Derek mind linked the alpha.

*hello is normally a good start.* Hotch chuckled. 

*come on man, help me out.* Derek groaned. 

*alright, alright listen JJ isn’t the fancy, chocolate, flowers girl. She a town’s person like you, her ideal date is a night at the movies, a walk in the park, dinner at a family restaurant. Yes she does enjoy getting roses every once in a while, and not so much chocolates. Fancy restaurants are more of a special occasion a surprise if you want to put it like that. As for an opening conversation start with soccer, her home town, henry. Now whatever you do don’t ask about her pack before me or her family that’s for another time.* Hotch finished sternly.

*okay thank you hotch.* Derek cut the mind link. 

“So you like soccer?” Derek asked. 

JJ looked at him with a weird look before answering. “Yeah I use to play back in high school; I’ve been teaching henry how to play.” Derek nodded, silence again took over. 

Groaning Derek blurted everything out. “Okay I like you, a lot and I suck at this whole small talk and charming up the girl. I am as stiles calls a sour wolf, and I really wanted to ask you out on a date to the movies then a walk on the beach.” Derek took a deep breath. 

JJ looked stunned at the fast talking alpha, giggling she nodded. “I thought you would never ask.” 

“So is that a yes?” Derek’s eyes lit up hope making his green eyes shine.

“Yes I would love to go out with you.” Realizing a breath he relaxed back in his seat.

“Thank you.” Reaching for her hand he entwined their fingers. JJ felt relaxed safe even.


	18. A DAY IN THE MALL

Ten minutes later they all parked into at the shopping center. 

“So are we splitting up or all going together?” Hotch asked as he help Allisson out of the car. 

“Well I want to go buy henry some clothes.” JJ said smiling at Derek who held the boy.

“I’ll go with you JJ.” Garcia said. 

“So will I.” Kate jumped in. 

“Okay so Kate, JJ, and Garcia are going together why don’t you take Reid with you, I don’t like the idea of you girls alone.” Hotch stated.

“They won’t be Hotch I was planning on going with them.” Derek said. Hotch glared at him before nodding, if the young alpha thought he would make it easy for him he has another thing coming. “Still take Reid.” Hotch ordered.

“Don’t worry man; I’ll be going with my baby girl as well.” Morgan reassured him, Hotch nodded his thanks.

“Scott, Malia and I wanted to go check out the game store that new game came out today.” Stiles said jumping up and down. 

“But we want to buy clothes.” Kira and Lydia whined together. The boys groaned they really wanted to go see the game. 

“Alright listen im going to be with Allisson, and if she doesn’t mind the girls can come along.” Hotch offered wrapping his hand around her waist; ally’s back pressed against his chest. 

Allisson shook her head. “No I don’t mind, no offence to you but they probably give better fashion advice.” She squealed when Hotch poked her side. 

“Okay so the boys are going to the game shop and the sheriff, Jackson and I will be with the girls and lady.” Hotch said. 

“Oh no agent you’re on your own Mellissa and I are going to have the afternoon to ourselves.” John said grabbing Melissa’s hand pulling her away as she giggles.

“Yeah I have things to do so I’ll see you guys back at the house.” Jackson said leaving before he can be stopped.

“But-but…” Hotch groaned dropping his head on Allisson’s shoulder. 

“Aww don’t worry babe, im tell the girls to go easy on you.” Allisson said patting his head Hotch groaned even louder.

“Alright I want you all back here in 5 hours, from their we can go grab something to eat and probably a movie.” Hotch said receiving ‘Okays’ all around they all went there on their ways. 

Allisson walked hand in hand with Aaron as the girls chatted behind them. On occasion they would get looks but the pair would ignore them. Seeing a fashion boutique the girls ran into it, Allisson pulled Hotch with her. 

Hotch stood by the door keeping an eye on the girls. Each picking out something, chatting over it and putting it back. After about 20 minutes of that they walked out empty handed, Hotch just shook his head as he took Allisson’s hand again. They passed about three more stores until they stop at 21 walking in they went straight to the blouses. 

“Hey babe what do you think of this one?” Allisson showed him a small tank top dark blue surely to show her belly, he smiled at the imagine of a black and white wolf howling at the moon. 

“I like it.” Hotch told her, she nodded placing it on her arm. The girls soon had arms filled with clothes. Hotch chuckled at the girls trying to hold their clothes without dropping them. 

“Instead of laughing you can lend a hand.” Allisson told him. 

“No im good here.” Hotch smirked when she huffed placing the clothes in the counter. 

“Good morning, did you find everything you needed?” the cashier asked sneaking glances towards Hotch.

“Yes thank you.” Allisson gave her a polite smile.

“If you don’t mind me asking but who’s the hotty?” The cashier ‘denies’ whispered. Allisson raised an eyebrow as she followed her vision to Hotch.

“That hotty is my boyfriend.” Allisson said putting emphases on the boyfriend. 

“Oh-umm sorry.” She blushed going back to scanning the clothes. 

Hotch having heard what was said he smiled at her possesive behaviour.

‘Boyfriend arrant you a little old to be called that?’ midnight teased him. 

‘Well I prefer to be called mate but that will do’ Hotch responded as he walked towards Allisson. Wrapping his arms around her waist as the last few clothes gets scanned.

“Hey love almost done?” Hotch asks kissing her on the shoulder moving up to her neck.

“Yeah just waiting for the price.” Allisson moved her head giving him more access to her neck, smirking when denies blushes. 

“umm-t-that will be 245.00 dollars please.” She whispered not looking up. 

Allisson reached for her purse, but Hotch placed a hand over hers.

“No, im paying.” Hotch told her as he reached for his wallet. 

“No Aaron, it’s too much im pa-“Hotch crashed his lips onto hers effectively shutting her up as he handed his card to denies. 

“That is not fair.” Allisson mumbled against his lips. 

Hotch chuckled. “What can I say I can’t hold myself back.” He whispered kissing her softly again. 

“Umm hey Hotch not that Kira and I don’t love seeing you shove your tongue down Alisson’s throat but do you mind moving so we can pay?” Lydia said. 

“Oh-uhhh yeah sorry.” Hotch grabbed his card and Allisson bags, and stood with one arm wrapped around his girlfriend’s waist, waiting for the girls to finish paying. 

“You didn’t have to pay for that Aaron.” Allisson said.

“I know, I wanted to.” Hotch responded giving her a quick kiss.

“Okay we’re ready.” Kira said walking up to them, Lydia on her heels. 

The girls wanted to stop at one more store before heading meeting with the group again. 

“Oh their it is.” Lydia squealed it was a dress store any dress for any occasion. Running they scanned through the rails of dresses. Allisson pulled out a long white elegant dress, open back wraps around the neck. 

“Omg that’s beautiful, you have to get it.” Kira gasped. 

“Totally agree that will fit you marvelous.” Lydia agreed.

“Okay im going to go try it on.” Allisson said walking to the changing room. She took advantage that Hotch had to use the restroom to change and see how the dress would look. Once it was tried on she walked out the girls gasped at the sight of her. 

“Oh my god Allisson, you look-you look beautiful.” Lydia said gasping. 

“Like the white Luna you are.” Kira told her smiling. 

“Luna?” Allisson asked as she walked back in to change. 

“Yeah your the mate of an alpha, a powerful one at that. This makes you a Luna, alpha female of the pack.” Kira explained. 

“oh.” Allisson wasn’t even mated yet and they were putting the tittle of Luna on her. Shaking her head she walks to pay the dress, just as Hotch arrived. 

“So what you get?” Hotch asked.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” She teased as they walked out the store laughing at the growl she heard from him. 

Hotch and the girls were the first to arrive sitting down on a bench they waited. Scott, Malia and stiles arrived next Scott held a small bag too small for a game so Hotch figured it was something for Kira. Stiles and Malia were arguing on who bought the best game those two really were one for another the group sat talking as they waited for the rest. JJ showed up holding a two small bags ‘is that all she got’ but that quickly flew out as Derek came into view holding henry on his shoulders and hands filled with bags. Morgan was also carrying arms full of bags as Garcia and Kate chatted behind them looks like Reid wasn’t spared as a bag carrier poor men. His pack all walked up to him necks bared reassuring him they were okay JJ was up next as she mind linked with him. 

*mind calling off you guard dogs now?* JJ asked with a raised eyebrow. 

*I don’t know what you are talking about.* Hotch told her innocently.

JJ rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to henry and Derek. They waited another 10 minutes before john and Melissa showed up, the smell of sex instally hitting the wolves.

“Oh god mom!” Scott yelled as he covered his noise. 

“What?” Mellissa asked curious to his behavior and of the rest of the wolves. 

“You smell bad!” Scott exclaimed.

“Well thank you very much Scott.” Mellissa said hurt.

“No! Not like that-you-it’s just…” Scott couldn’t say it.

“Mellissa smell is a very strong thing, so when someone does something like-umm…” Hotch was lost of words.

“Oh my god! We know you guys just had sex.” Malia blurted out everyone was quiet.

John looked surprised. “Oh I am so sorry-I didn’t know-I…” Mellissa stuttered.

“It’s okay mel the boys just need to learn that grown up’s do that as well.” Hotch said sending Scott a look before giving allisson a wink. Allisson blushed quickly looking away. 

“Okay not that the cats out of the bag, how bout he head for some lunch?” stiles asked. 

“Please im starving.” Malia groaned making everybody chuckle. 

“Okay how does olive garden sound?” Hotch proposed. 

“Sounds good.” Derek said as everyone nodded. 

Luckily the restaurant was inside the mall so no need to drive. Walking in the waitress came up to them first she eye-raped Hotch earning a quiet growl from Allisson, then moved to Derek earning a growl from JJ. 

“Good afternoon, my names Maria and I will be your waitress for the evening.” Her eyes never wavering from Hotch much to Allisson’s liking, Hotch felt the annoyance and anger radiating out of her so he wrapped   
an arm around her calming her down. “Table for how many?” Maria asked glaring at the young she-wolf. Hotch nudged Allisson indicating that she handle the conversation.

“Table for 15 please.” Allisson said in a friendly but stern voice.

‘Well she has the Luna voice down.’ Midnight said proudly.

‘Yes she does, she’s also pretty possessive.’ Hotch told him loving it.

‘Well what you expect when that women keeps eating us up.’ both felt disgusted. When a wolf is mated they can’t stand the touch of another female that isn’t his mate, they feel dirty and repulsive.

“Very well please follow me.” She led them towards a table by the window. Once seated she took a notepad out. “What can I get you to drink?” the packs waited for the alphas to order. 

“What do you want love?” Hotch asked. 

“I’ll have lemonade.” She replied not even looking at the waitress. 

“I’ll have the same.” Hotch said. 

“JJ what will you have?” Derek asked the blonde sitting next to him. 

“Green tea please.” Derek nodded “I’ll have an ice tea and an apple juice for my little man here.” JJ smiled at his words while everyone smirked. After the alphas each ordered the betas ordered she left to get the drinks. 

“Thank god, I don’t think I could have her near me any longer. I mean did you see the way she was eye raping you.” Allisson growled

“Wow Allisson possessive much?” stiles smirked. 

“Where it concerns my mate yes, yes I am.” Allisson responded Hotch reached for her hand entwining their fingers turning to him he leaned in for a kiss, just as their lips were to connect someone cleared their throat. Allisson huffed when she saw Maria standing there; she pulled back only to be pulled back down crashing her lips with Hotch’s.

“I love you.” Hotch said against her lips. 

“Love you to.” Allisson said pulling back. 

Maria huffed setting the drinks down before walking away. Allisson grinned as the table erupted in laughter. Once they order their food they ate and talked.

“So want to go watch a movie?” Allisson asked. 

“Sure but which one?” JJ asked.

“Well…how bout fifty shades of gray?” Garcia said drawing out the well.

“No, I am not watching a porno with a group of hormone teens!” Morgan barked. 

“First it is not a porno, and second I really want to watch it.” Garcia whined.

“Sorry Garcia but im with Morgan on this one, we are not watching that with a group of teenagers.” Kate said. 

“fine.” Garcia pouted. 

“How about the avengers?” Derek purposed.

“I’ve wanted to watch that one.” Mellissa pipped up. 

“My votes in for that one.” Stiles said. 

“Okay im in but on one condition.” Morgan said.

“What condition?” Hotch asked. 

“Reid is not allowed to start blurting what can and can’t be real or fact about the movie.” Morgan said. 

“Well sorry I can’t help what come out of my mouth some times.” Reid grumbled Kate laughed running a hand through his hair making the genius blush.

“Aww don’t worry spencer you can talk to me all you want.” Kate said. 

“Only if you sit far away from us, because the kid has no idea what whispering is.” Morgan teased. 

“Alright let me get the check and why don’t you guys go get the tickets.” Hotch said nodding they all walked out, Allisson stayed by his side as he walked to the counter. 

“Check for table 5 please.” Hotch asked politely.

“One moment sir.” She typed something in the computer. “That will be 53.00 dollars please; will it be with cash or credit?” 

“credit.” Hotch handed her the card, leaning against the counter her turned to Allisson. 

“You know after everything that has happen I haven’t had the opportunity to ask you out on a date.” Allisson looked up at him smiling. 

“Allisson argent would you do the pleasure of going on a date with me tomorrow night?” Hotch asked flashing his dimples. 

“How can I say no to the man I love.” She said giving him a quick kiss. 

“Here you go sir.” The reception handed him his card back and a receipt. “If you can please sign here.” Hotch sign handing it back to her. 

“Thank you, have a nice day.” She replied. 

“You as well.” They walked out hand in hand as they headed to the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay they have a date


	19. Chapter 19

It was 12:00 pm when everyone arrived at Mellissa’s home. 

“So who’s spending the night here?” Mellissa asked. 

“Well im going home, Jackson is probably waiting for me.” Lydia said. “Ali you want a ride home?” 

“Yeah I don’t think dad would like the idea of another day out.” Allisson said.

“So im sleeping alone again?” Hotch pouted Allisson laughed. 

“Yes plus I can’t get ready for our date with you being around no can I?” Hotch laughed as he kissed her. The kiss quickly heated up, Hotch ran his tounge over her bottom lip asking, begging for an opening. Allisson complied moan at the warm sensation.

“Oh my god! Derek help me separate these two please.” Morgan called at Derek.

Chuckling Derek grabbed Allisson and pulled her towards the door, as Morgan got ahold of Hotch. Both groaning at the intervention of the males. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hotch said laughing with a slight growl at the alpha and beta.

“That you will bye.” Allisson gave him a little wave.

“bye.” Hotch said. “You can let go Morgan.” Hotch sat on the couch closing his eyes mind drifting to her.

“Well I’ll be going home as well.” Kira said giving Scott a kiss on her way out.

“Wait Kira I’ll give you a ride I have to go home as well.” Derek spoked up as he kissed a sleeping henry on the love couch. 

“Thanks Derek.” Kira gave him a small smile. 

“Hey JJ I know henry’s father is coming to pick him up tomorrow. Umm you mind if I go with you to the airport?” Derek asked. 

JJ smiled. “Of course not I would love if you did.” 

Derek nodded. “Okay ill pick you up at 8am.” Derek said kissing her on the cheek walking out with Kira. JJ blushed placing a hand on her cheek.

“JJ and Derek sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G fi-“Hotch sang

“Shut up!” JJ yelled trying to hide her blush, Hotch laughed standing up he hugged her. 

“Im glad your happy and smiling, but don’t think for a second that I will make it easy for him to just come and snatch you away from me.” Hotch told her kissing her forehead as he picked henry up taking him to the guest room. 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” She whispers. 

“Okay well john and I are going to bed; JJ and Kate will be sharing the guest room with henry. Morgan and Garcia can sleep in Scott’s room as Scott will sleep with stiles. Malia will be with JJ and Kate. And Aaron...”

“I will take the floor and Reid will take the couch.” Hotch said cutting her off with a smile. 

“Okay then, good night.” Mellissa said as she walked to her room. Every one followed leaving Hotch and Reid alone in the living room. Taking his shirt off and putting some sweats on he laid on the floor, letting   
the darkness take over him.

The next morning every one woke up at around the same time. Hotch still laid on the ground, softly snoring the girls couldn’t help but admire his chest. 

“Should we wake him up? And when did Hotch get the six packs?” Kate asked JJ and Mellissa. 

“You can try, you know how grumpy he can get if woken up, and I believe he has always had them he just hides it.” JJ reminded her.

“With us maybe but never with a child.” Kate said hinting her.

“You want me to make my son wake the big bad alpha?” JJ asked faking a gasp.

“More like the big soft alpha.” The lady’s went into a fit of giggles. Henry came out of the room wondering what all the laughter was about.

“Morning baby.” JJ kissed his cheek.

“Morning mommy, morning Aunt Kate and Lisa.” Henry said.

“Morning sweetie.” Answered both women. 

“Baby you remember the last time you woke up Uncle Aaron at our house?” JJ asked her son.

“Yeah when I surprised him.” henry said gigging, 

“Yeah, now your uncle is going to be late for some things so I need you to wake him up again.” JJ said. Henry without a word went into the living room. Mellissa pulled her phone out recording the scenes. 

“What’s going on?” the girls turned to see the entire group behind them. 

“Henry is going to wake Hotch up.” Mellissa said. 

Everyone watch as the boy stopped a few feet away, sizing his prey before taking the attack. Hotch felt the air leave his lungs as something fell on him letting out an ‘humph’. Looking at his chest he saw a giggling henry.

“JJ I will get you for this!” Hotch yelled as he heard everyone laugh. Giving henry a morning kiss in his forehead he stood throwing the boy onto Reid, who woke with a yelp.

Everyone did their morning routine as JJ got henry ready for his father now she was just waiting for Derek.

Allisson woke to someone shaking her, slowly opening her eyes she saw Maggie. 

“Morning Maggie.” Allisson said with a yawn.

“Morning ali, hey you have any plans for today?” she asked.

“Umm, don’t tell anyone but Hotch and I are going on our first date tonight.” 

“That’s great do you know where?”

“No he didn’t tell me.” 

“Well I want full details when you get back.” Maggie said as she left. 

Allisson laughed as she got ready for the day when a knock on the door stopped her.

“Come in.” 

Chris walked in looking tired. 

“Morning princess.” Chris gave her a kiss on the head. 

“Morning dad, you okay you look tired.”

“im okay josh had us all night looking for the rouge last night, listen I want you out of the woods for the time being, josh is bent on hell to catch him and any wolf that gets in his way.” Chris said. 

“Umm okay, but that will be impossible Derek might be able to stop his pack, but if the lunar wolf goes no one will be able to stop his pack.” Allisson told him.

“Speaking of the lunar wolf you never told me what you were doing with him that night, and why he seemed so protective of you.” 

Allisson signed. “Scott’s aunt is in his pack when we were at lunch after graduation Isaac said something that upset me so I ran, he was the one to cheer me up we went on a run and fell asleep. Him seeing you there with guns pointing at me he felt the need to protect me.”

“Isn’t that Derek’s job, your alpha?” Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah well Derek had to handle Isaac. Speaking of him have you seen him?” 

“no I saw him two days ago, he came in pretty beaten and shaken up said something about having to go see some people.” Allisson nodded. 

“Okay well im going to take a shower.” She said hinting him to leave.

“Oh of course I’ll be in my office if you need me.” With that he walked out. 

Allisson grabbed he cellphone sending a group message to the pack.

A: we need to talk. ASAP.

Derek answered her first. 

D: well do a pack meeting after I come back. 

A: okay.

She then sends one to Kira. 

A: you heading to Scott’s?

K: yeah in few.

A: mind picking me up? Car’s still at the shop.

K: sure I’ll be there in thirty minutes. :)

A: Thank you see you in a bit. :P

She quickly picked out some clothes before jumping in the shower. Once dried she decided on the tank top Hotch had liked at the store, she wore some ripped tight jeans ones that made showed her ass off. Sitting on the bed she put her vans on. Kira arrived five minutes early honking, grabbing her phone and purse she ran down the stairs. 

“I’ll see you later dad.” not bothering to wait for an answer she jumped into the car.

“Morning Luna.” Kira rolled her eyes ever since she started dating Scott they called her that sometimes, something about ‘if you date an alpha your one’ crap.

“You know you’re a Luna too.” Kira said.

“Yeah JJ might become one as well. Who would have thought us two Lunas.” Allisson laughed destiny sure had a way of doing things.

“Not only that but mates to three of the most powerful alphas. JJ a possible mate to a alpha hale, me to a true alpha, and you to a lunar alpha.” Kira said yeah they were one hell of a pack. “Derek and Scott are   
together because Scott is Derek’s beta and you being Derek’s beta soon to be mated with Hotch will unite the packs. We’ll be one hell of a pack, three alphas, three lunas and a mixture of supernatural betas.”

“Yeah we are sooo not normal.” Allisson said laughing. 

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kira said holding her hand out to her.

“Neither would I.” Allisson replied placing her hand in Kira’s feeling the pack connection run thru them. 

Arriving at Mellissa’s house Kira was tackled in a hug by Scott knocking them both on to the lawn; Allisson laughed at the couples antics as she walked into the house saying hi to the both packs she walked into the kitchen.

“Morning mama Macall, have you seen Aaron?” Allisson asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“He’s fixing the back door.” Allisson nodded giving john a kiss as well before heading out back.

Walking to the back she stopped enjoying the view her mate was giving her. Hotch was currently shitless as he placed the new door on the hinges. She watched his muscles flex with each movement, she wondered how they will feel when they made love. 

“It’s rude to stare.” Hotch told her his eyes never leaving his work.

“Im not staring.” she told him innocently.

“Oh, then what are you doing?” 

“Im admiring.” She said smirking Hotch chuckled at her comeback. Once he was satisfied the door was placed properly he walked up to Allisson. Picking her up from the waist to which she squealed he sat her on   
the counter. Opening her legs he stood in between them. This was quickly becaoming her favroite position.

“Morning beautiful.” Hotch was centimeters form her face but wouldn’t kiss her, not until she asked for it. 

“Morning handsome.” Allisson wanted his lips on her but he made no movement. 

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked laughing Allisson narrowed her eyes at him growling.

“Stop being a tease and kiss me already.” she growled flashing her eyes at him causing his to flash as well.

“You have to ask nicely.” Hotch whispered his mouth hovering over hers Allisson whimpered. 

“Aaron please.” Allisson would lean forward but Hotch would just lean backwards.

“Please what love?” Hotch stop moving his mouth over hers but not touching, eyes locked both glowing. lifting her hand she placed it on his chest, enjoying the way his abs felt under her hand, the heat coming off him. aaron gave a low growl as her hands roamed his chest.

“Kiss me.” The minute those words were out Hotch took her mouth. Pouring all of his love, passion and desire into the kiss Hotch received the same from Allisson. Allisson moaned when his tongue slipped in dancing with hers. Hotch placed tangled a hand in her hair holding her in place as the other went to her back pushing her against him. Allisson ran a hand thru his hair pulling on it hard earning her a growl her other hand roamed his chest. Giving a rather loud moan feeling his hard erection agaisnt her. Every time they kissed it got better and better making it harder to stop. They were each other’s drug. Once air was a needed Hotch kissed down her jaw to her neck sucking on her fading mark bringing it back to life. That mark, marked the place he would bite until then it was just a reminded to other wolves. They were pulled apart by a throat being cleared. 

“If it weren’t because Allisson would hate me for the rest of my life I would have shot you right now.” John said sternly Allisson hid her face in his chest embarrassed in being caught again. Instead foucsing on his scent, a mixure of the ocean and freedom. 

“Sorry sheriff I’ll try and take it down a notch.” Hotch told him slightly out of breath. Allisson smiled proudly of being the one to cause him that. 

“Please do anyways JJ said to tell you she was leaving and henry wanted to say good bye.” John said. 

“We’ll be there in a few.” Hotch said helping Allisson down from the counter john nodded before leaving.

“We really need a private place.” Allisson groaned Hotch smiled.

“Don’t worry love theirs no rush.” he said giving her a quick kiss. “Come on before they come hunt us down.” Hotch joked taking her arms as they walked into the house.

“Alpha!” henry jumped onto Hotch knocking both wolves onto the ground. 

“Hey buddy. Mom tells me your leaving.” Hotch said not bothering on getting up.

Henry nodded sadness written all over his face. “Yeah but I don’t want to go. I want to stay here, but mom said I have to. ” Hotch felt hurt on making him do something he doesn’t want to do. henry and jack where always close being only two years apart henry stuck by his side for weeks not once leaving his side. Both grew close as beta and alpha, but because he wasn’t bitten it could only go so far. Now it was amazing he can feel the young pup, just like he can feel his betas emotions he can now feel the pups. 

“I know buddy, but you know you can always give them a scare at night.” Hotch whispered giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Aaron!” JJ scowled henry giggled hugging Hotch close.

“I’m kidding JJ what time do you have to leave?” Hotch asked getting up henry in his arms. 

“In about an hour why?” Hotch looked down a henry.

“Mind if henry and I go for a run?” henry beamed at that he’s never gone on a run with the alpha, with his mom and even uncle’s yes. JJ smiled at the excitement coming from her son, giving him a nod henry began to remove his shirt. Hotch chuckled taking his off as well Hotch didn’t bother in removing his shorts, but henry did standing there in his boxers. 

“You ready?” Hotch asked.

“I was born ready!” henry yelled. 

Everyone stood on the back porch looking at both wolves. Hotch closed his eyes allowing his body to change, opening them he stood on four legs. Hotch felt a hand run thru his back by just the smell he knew it was Allisson. Giving her a whimper of pleasure he looked over to henry trying to shift, slowly his body began the transformation. Soon a young pup stood before him, golden as the sun with bright yellow looking back at him. Henry jumped over to his mom giving her a quick lick on the hand before walking back to Hotch. Aaron gave Allisson a lick on her neck as he looked down at henry. 

*you ready pup?* 

*yup.* 

*alright lets go.* Aaron took off into the woods keeping a pace Henry can keep up with. Running between the trees, jumping fallen logs henry pushed on trying to gain the lead. Hotch noticed this without letting the pup know he slowed down running side by side. For the creatures in the woods it was a beautiful sight to see a big black wolf running with a young pup next to him. Coming to a stop on a cliff overviewing the town henry howled, waiting a few seconds his pack howled back. 

*come on alpha howl.*

Hotch shook his head. *it will be too loud, might attract hunters.*

*please just once, I never heard you howl before.* Hotch gave in I mean who can say no to those puppy eyes.

Walking to the edge of the cliff he threw his head back letting out a howl. The power pouring out with the howl had henry howling alongside him, in the distance he registered the howls of his pack soon joined by dereks pack. Hotch lowered his head gaving henry a nudge with his muzzle knocking the pup over playfully.

*wow that was awesome!* 

*glad you liked it, now come on we have to head back before your mom comes after me.* 

*I’ll race you.* Hotch chuckled as he ran after the pup letting him stay in the lead.

Allisson sat on the porch talking to JJ, Kate, Lydia, and Kira as they waited for the boys to return. 

“Haven’t heard Hotch howl in a really long time.” JJ said smiling at the thought of the old Hotchner coming back.

“Oh, why is that?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know, last time he howled was three years ago.” JJ whispered. The girls became quiet until Malia spoked up. 

“So what’s going on between Derek and you?” the girls giggled as JJ blushed. 

“Nothing, I mean he asked me out on a date.” JJ covered her ears at the massive squeals. 

“Oh my god! That’s great.” Allisson hugged JJ in bone crushing hug. 

“Ali can’t breathe.” 

“Oh sorry.” JJ gave her a small smile. 

“So when’s the date?” Kira asked. 

“Don’t know he hasn’t said.” JJ said shrugging.

Lydia frowned. “Derek!”

“What?” Derek walked over to her standing behind JJ.

“We need a date for the date.” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“JJ, how does tonight sound?” he asked ignoring Lydia.

“That’s sounds great.” JJ replied tilting her head backwards looking up at him. Derek squatted down JJ's boby between his folded legs, his face inches from her; he did what he has wanted to do since he saw her. Crashing his lips to hers, JJ moaned when Derek aggressively pushed his tongue into her mouth. Everyone stood mouth open at the scene. Both wolves quickly pulled back hearing an angry growl. Everyone turned to see the black wolf walking out from the trees a confused, angry and naked henry on his back. Hotch walked up to them his eyes never leaving Derek’s, his growls stopped only when Derek stepped away from his beta. JJ avoiding eye contact with both alphas reached for Henry, Hotch stopped her with a snap of his teeth. Pushing his way thru the wolves stopping only to give allisson a lick on her neck. Scott opened the door letting him in. JJ knew why he was angry, it wasn’t because of the kiss per-say but because henry had seen it that and he was probably affected by her son’s emotions. Henry had made her promise she would never get another partner like his dad, he was scared it will be the same here as it was there.

“What’s the matter with him, it was just a kiss.” Malia scoffed.

“It was the fact that henry saw it and he was affected by his emotions.” JJ explained. 

“Im sorry jj I shouldn’t have done that.” Derek apologized hating to have caused her problems with her son and alpha. 

“No don’t be sorry, im not.” She gave him a smile. “Come on we have to take him to the airport.” Derek nodded following her inside. Stopping in the living room she could hear Hotch and henry talking. 

“Mind telling me why you were so angry?” Hotch asked giving him a change of clothes. 

“Im not mad.” Henry avoided his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me." hotch said sternly his wolf angered at the disrespect. 

"I felt your anger, I was strong enough to make me snap at your mother. So let’s try that again. Why are you so angry?” Hotch asked kneeling in front of him. 

“I’m just scare that mom’s new husband will be like dads new wife.” Henry said whispering. Hotch frowned was she that bad. 

“Henry look at me.” Henry slowly lifted his head up looking at his alpha. “Henry I will never let anyone hurt you not when im around. Neither will JJ, I know your mother will never let anyone who will hurt you in her life. I don’t know what is going on between them but I will promise you this if he ever hurts you or your mom in any way I will personally take care of him.” Hotch promised him henry hugged him whispering a thank you. “I want you to promise me something.” Henry nodded. “Give him a chance he looks like a good guy.”

“Okay I promise.” 

“Good now come on your moms probably waiting for you.” Hotch placed him on his shoulders. 

JJ smiled as they walked down the stairs.

“You ready henry?” henry nodded.

Once he was seated in the back on the Camaro Derek was off it took ten minutes to arrive, walking into to building jj saw will sitting in one of the chairs. Will’s head snapped up hearing footsteps his way.

“Hey buddy, ready to go?” will gave his son a smile.

“Well hi to you to will.” JJ said sarcastically. 

“Oh, hi jj.” will looked behind her seeing the young man keeping an eye on her. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Derek hale.” JJ said kneeling in front of henry. “Now have fun and behave okay.”

“Okay mommy.” Giving her a kiss he ran to the gate waiting for will. Will gave Derek a once over as he turned away without another word to JJ. 

“Come on lets go.” JJ took Derek’s hand towards the car. Derek pulled to him wrapping him arms around her waist. Walking her backwards until her back hit the car.

“We never finished what we started earlier.” Derek told her. 

“Mmmm, and what’s that?” Derek placed his lips slowly over hers, letting her take control. JJ wrapped her hands around his neck playing with his hair. Running his tongue over her bottom lip JJ granted his access.   
‘Damn this is heaven.’ Pushing his body against her he deepened the kiss. What once was slow and sweet was now a passionate and heated kiss. JJ moaned as Derek gave her ass a squeeze slowly pulling back  
biting his lip she stood their forehead against his gasping for air.

“That was-“Derek was out of breath.

“amazing.” JJ finished. 

“Yeah amazing.” Giving her a quick kiss he opened the door for her. Walking around he got into the car driving back to town his hand never letting go of hers.

“So you have everything ready for tonight?” Hotch asked Alisson taking a seat on a recliner chair.

“Yeah, but I need to know what kind of clothes should I wear?” Alisson asked slipping into his lap straddling him. 

“nothing fancy.” 

“okay.” She leaned in for a kiss bearly touching his with hers.

“Don’t even start that please we just ate.” Stiles yelled walking in from the kitchen, Allisson mumbled something that sounded like ‘cock blocker’ into Hotch’s neck. 

Hotch chuckled. “Don’t worry love we’ll have tonight all for ourselves.”

“Promise?” 

“promise.” Giving him a quick kiss she ran out the door calling the girls. 

“I haven’t seen her that happy since…well Scott.” Stiles said sitting next to him. “Im happy for her, but if you ever hurt her I will walk into argents house grab some of those special wolfs bane bullets and shoot you.” Hotch raised an eyebrow at him. “I will do it.”

“I would never hurt her.” stiles nodded sitting back into the couch, Hotch stood up walking up the stairs when he stopped on the top.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah buddy.” 

“Wolf’s bane bullets can’t kill me.” Stiles snapped his head towards him as Hotch laughed. 

“Damn lunar wolf.” Stiles mumbled walking over to Scott. 

JJ looked out her window as Derek pulled up to his loft.

“Derek what are we doing here?” she asked confused.

“Allisson had something important to tell us so were meeting them here.” He explains helping her out the car. Derek pulled open the lofts door.

“Make yourself at home ill text the pack.” JJ nodded sitting on the couch while Derek sent a group message. 

D: just arrived at the loft calling a pack meeting.

Not even a minute before receiving replies.

SC: on my way Kira’s with me.

St: really just when I was going to play some games. Be there in five with Malia.

L: did you tell Jackson? I’ll be there in five.

A: I need everyone their der, mind if I take Hotch and his pack?

Derek replied back.

D: yes Lydia I told Jackson. Its fine by me Ali also bring Melissa and john too.

A: okay were leaving now.

L: thanks Derek.

Derek walked back into the living room.

“Packs are on their way.”

“Okay great.” 

Not even five minutes later the loft door was pulled open everyone filed in finding a place to settle in. 

“So what’s going on?” stiles asked.

“Allisson the rooms all yours.” Derek said giving her the lead. 

“Well this morning my dad told me uncle josh is still out searching for the rouge.” She began.

“We already knew that Allisson.” Malia said in a rather rude tone. Hotch growled at the beta making her shrink into her seat, stiles gave him a glare. Hotch ignored it he wasn’t going to have some beta disrespect his mate. His pack gave her a warning growl as well Hotch smiled inwardly his pack was already accepting Allisson as their Luna. Derek stopped his pack from retaliating Malia needed to learn respect when it came to wolves with higher ranks. 

“If you don’t interrupt me I can get to the point.” Allisson said giving her a growl. 

“sorry.” she whispered. 

“As I was saying josh has become rather obsessed with the hunt, I know for a fact he has killed a few wolves based on his smell. Dad told me to warn you guys to stay out of the woods for the time being. He doesn’t doubt josh with shot or kill any of you.” everyone was quiet not knowing what to say or think. 

“Okay well have to stay clear of the woods during the night, and no one is to be alone out always have a pack member with you.” Derek ordered.

“The same with my pack no one is to go alone.” Hotch said sternly. 

“Allisson have you heard anything about Isaac?” Derek asked ignoring the growl Hotch gave. 

“No dad said he just packed and left.” Allisson winced as Hotch’s hold became painful. Aaron loosen his hold noticing he was hurting her. 

*sorry love.* Hotch linked with her. 

*its okay.* Allisson leaned back into his chest letting Hotch nuzzle into her neck calming his wolf down. *better.*

*with you by my side always.* Hotch kiss the top of her head. 

“So what’s everyone doing tonight?” Kate asked. 

“Well Allisson and I are going out.” Hotch replied with a smile. 

“JJ and I are as well.” Derek said grabbing JJ's hand earning a glare from hotch. 

“That’s it no one is doing anything?” Kate said rolling her eyes. “Fine I found out that the fair is in town, everyone up to go?” 

“Im down what about you baby girl?” Derek asked his mate.

“Or course my super stud.” She smiled giving him a kiss.

“Well the pack and I are a go.” Scott said. 

“Great, Mellissa? John what about you?” Mellissa looked scared for a minute. 

“Fine but I am not getting on any high rides.” She told them sternly.

“Promise. Now let’s go get ready.” Kate squealed grabbing Mellissa’s hand pulling her out the door. 

“Allisson you want a ride to my house, your clothes is over there.” Lydia asked.

“Yeah we can get ready, and I need so major advice.” 

“Okay, Kira, Malia and jj are coming as well.” Lydia said. 

“Don’t forget pen.” Kira said. 

“never.” Lydia replied giving Garcia a hug. “Let’s get going.” Everyone walked out the girls heading to Lydia’s the boys to Mellissa’s home.

“I’ll pick you up tonight at 7:00.” Hotch told her. 

“Sounds perfect.” Allisson turned to leave; Hotch grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. 

“What no good bye kiss?” Hotch said pouting. 

“How can I forget?” She said faking shock.

Hotch growled kissing her with force. “You will pay for all your teasing.” Allisson smirked.

“I can’t wait.” She whispered biting his lip before walking out leave a very turned on Hotch alone. 

‘She will be the death of me.’ Hotch groaned.

‘You and me both.’ Midnight added.


	20. Date or nightmare?

The girls piled into Lydia's room each finding a place to sit.

"So do you ladies know where the alphas are taking you?" Lydia asked looking thru her closet.

"Aaron didn't say." Allisson pouted.

"Same here." JJ said looking at her phone.

"So you don't know what to wear?" Lydia said pinching the bridge of her nose. JJ shook her head at the same tine Allisson nodded.

"Hotch told me to nothing fancy."

Lydia groaned, 'why am I even friends with her.' Lydia glanced at the females rolling her eyes.

"Both of you call your dates, Allisson ask Hotch to be a little bit more specific on the wardrobe, JJ ask Derek the same."

Allisson rolled her eyes at Lydia's bossiness. Pulling her phone out she just realized she didn't have Hotch's number, and by the look on JJ's she had the same problem with Derek's.

"I'll give you Derek's if you give me Aaron's." Allisson proposed.

JJ pretended to think it over. "deal." Exchanging the numbers they each called their dates.

"Hotchner." Allisson couldn't help but shiver, 'damn this mate bond.'

"Hey babe." Allisson growled catching the girls roll their eyes.

"Allisson?" Hotch couldn't help but be surprised, he didn't remember giving her his number.

"Who else calls you babe?" Allisson felt her wolf growl at the thought of someone else calling her mate that.

Hotch chuckled. "Sorry love…I didn't recognize the number."

"Oh, sorry. For the record this is my cell." Allisson whispered slightly embarrassed at her little jealousy.

"Glad I have it. Now what can I do for you?" Hotch asked getting into his car.

"About our date tonight I know you said not to wear anything fancy." She began. "So what go casual?"

"Yeah, something comfortable and casual. I mean I would prefer if you didn't wear anything at all." Hotch groaned knowing she was probably red by now.

"Aaron!" both JJ and Allisson shrieked.

"Sorry forgot the girls were with you." clearly not sorry.

"Sure…I'll see you tonight." Allisson said thru her giggles.

"Alright love, see you in a bit." The line went dead after that.

JJ still laughing dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" JJ frowned he sounded out of breath.

"Hey it's JJ. Are you alright? You sound out of breath?" the girls looked at her with curious looks.

"Hey! Yeah I was working out." Derek answered.

"Oh, okay, im calling because I don't know what I should wear tonight." JJ felt stupid like a teen girl on her first date.

Derek thought for a second casual was all he said.

"Great thank you." Derek chuckled at her shyness.

"I'll see you tonight. "JJ gave him a small okay before clicking.

"What they say?" Kira asked.

"casual." Both JJ and Allisson answered.

"Okay let's see what we have."

After about two hours of going thru the bags they bought at the mall they have finally decided on their clothes. JJ jumped into the shower while ali chose her makeup, once JJ got out in went Allisson. After a couple of hours the girls were dressed and ready for their date night.

Allison wore a t-shirt with love me written on front, followed by mini demi shorts with black and white converse. Her hair was in curls falling over down her back, she applied a little bit of make-up nothing too much.

JJ decided on a yellow sleeveless shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, with high heels. Her hair was also in curls, she applied less make up than Ali. Both girls admired each other 'oh yeah we look good.'

"You girls look amazing!" Kira squealed.

"Ahh peaches I love those heels!" Garcia said twirling JJ around. JJ smiled giving her a thank you.

"Now how about we go downstairs talk while we wait for the big bad alphas." Lydia ordered more than asks, nodding the girls walk down the stairs and into the living room. Sitting down they spent a good hour and a half talking about random things, just to pass the time, it was going good until Malia asked the one question JJ didn't want to answer.

"So JJ were you always Hotch's beta or do you come from another pack?" Malia asked.

"Umm-no I-uhhh I was in another pack." JJ answered not looking up.

"Oh, what pack?"

"Red moon." JJ looked up when Allisson, Malia, and Lydia gasped. "What?"

"Nothing it's just we heard things about that pack." Kira said with hesitation.

"What things?" It was Garcia that asked, JJ knew the things that were said about that pack and she also knew they were all true.

"Well-uhhh-the alpha was a heartless killer, the pack was nothing but casted out wolves put together. The females were treated like nothing but breeders. They would attack any pack they want just to gain more power and territory. They had no respect for pack mates; they would turn against each other for no reason killing any pup that came out weak. The alpha was one of the most fears in the world, but he was killed and no one knows who it was" Lydia said looking around at the shocked faces for the girls. "That's what I read."

"So is any of that true JJ?" Kira asked softly.

"Y-yeah all of it." JJ whimpered at the sudden flashes of her life in that pack. Taking deep breaths she focused on the day Hotch saved her, the day she had henry, the day she meet Derek, their first kiss she slowly started to gain control.

"Oh god JJ, im sorry we never meant to get you upset." Allisson went to her side pulling her into a hug, for some reason started to feel calm and safe 'that's weird'.

"Thanks Ali, im okay it's just I don't like going down that memory lane." JJ said her voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry we won't ask unless you give us permission." Kira reassured getting nods from the rest of the group, giving them a thank you they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lydia stood to open the door revealing a smug looking Aaron and a scared Derek. The girls exchanged looks knowing very well what Hotch did.

"ladies." Hotch greeted.

"Hello agent hotchner, I'm guessing you're here for your date?" Lydia asked.

Hotch chuckled giving her a nod, his smile only getting bigger once his eyes landed on Allisson. Going on pure instinct he walked straight up to her pulling her flush against him. "Hello love."

"Hello handsome." Allisson giggled at the gagging noise Lydia and Malia were doing, Hotch just rolled his eyes. Allisson pulled back eyeing him up and down admiring him. He wore a black dress shirt the first two buttons undone, gray slacks the man looked hot. Hotch raised an eyebrow at the fact she was checking him out, clearing his throat he chuckled at her blushing.

"Done checking me out or should I take my shirt off?" Hotch teased reaching for a button.

Allisson rolled her eyes giving him a slap on the shoulder while Lydia yelled 'take it off' from the back of the room.

"Come on let's go before I have to pull Lydia away from you."

Saying their good byes Hotch opened the car door for her, walking to his side, jumping in and driving away.

"Where are we going?" Allisson asked for what seemed like the hundredth time she was excited and nervous as well.

Hotch chuckled. "It's a surprised love." Entwining their hands together Hotch kissed her knuckles. Allisson looked confused when Hotch turned the car of the road and into the woods glancing over to him he just gave her a grin. Stopping the car he pulled her out with him walking deeper into the woods. Allisson followed Hotch thru some trees never letting his hand go. Once they reach the clearing she released a gasped.

Flowers of all colors covered the meadow, the trees surrounding the area acting like some sort of wall, a huge lake sat in the middle sparkling in the moon's light, beside it was a blanket with a basket on top.

"You like it?" Hotch asked weary in his voice.

Allisson was speechless. "Like it? Aaron I love it." Hotch released a breath of relief. Allisson wrapped her arms around his waist standing on her toes she gave him a kiss. "It's beautiful."

Aaron released a breath of relive smiling down at his mate 'how did I get so lucky?'

For hours they sat under the moon, eating, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. Hotch laid on his back Allisson's head rested on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I love you."

Allisson raised her head locking eyes with him. "I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss brushing her lips to his. Hotch grabbed the back of head holding her in place and increasing the pressure on her mouth. He swiped his tongue on the seam of her lips asking for an opening, growling when she denied it. Running his hands to her ass he slapped her taking advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue in. he explored the all too familiar turf of her warm mouth urgently knowing he would have to breath pretty soon. Hotch pulled away slightly, took a deep breath and attacked her mouth again by now Allisson was straddling him, her fingers working on un-buttoning his shirt. Hotch wanted her to much it was getting to hard to hold back. Allisson was kissing him with the same amount of passion and love, swipe for swipe groaning once her hand made contact with his hard chest lighting him up even more. Releasing her now swollen lips Hotch moved to her neck sucking over her sweet spot, Allisson moaned digging her into his back as her heat grinded over his shaft making Hotch growl.

Hotch groaned feeling the warmness coming from her heat even thru the layers of clothes. Flaring his noes he moaned her sweet smell wrapping around him making him even harder. Allisson threw her head back with a loud moan as Hotch grabbed her waist grinding her even harder against him. Their breaths coming out in short puffs, Allisson glanced down looking him over memorizing his features.

His hair was plaster onto his forehead from the sweat, eyes partly closed in pure pleasure the muscles on his arms flexing with each movement she did with her hips. His mouth slightly open letting out the occasional moan, locking her eyes with his all she could see was pure love and passion.

"Oh god Aaron-I'm-I'm close." Allisson placed her palms on his chest moving her hips back and forth faster.

Hotch growled throwing his head back onto the ground his eyes closed jaws clenched, tightening his hold on her waist Hotch bucked his hips up earing him a moan from her over and over.

"Aaron I-I want you-in-in me." Allisson moaned out.

Hotch slowed his bucks surprised by her words. He too wanted to be buried in her, mate her but not until they had talked to her father. Shaking out of his state of shock he began his movements again driving them both overt the edge.

"Oh god! Aaron!" Allison screamed out dropping onto his chest breathing heavily.

Hotch swallowed a breath. "You okay love?"

"mm-hmm." Right now Allisson was in no condition to talk. Snuggling closer to him she began to doze off.

Hotch was too hyped up to sleep, too much dry humping and fore play was driving him insane. He needed to mate with her and soon.

"You up for a run?"

"Yea!"

Hotch chuckled at her excitement as he stood and stripped his shirt quickly shifting. Allisson followed suite. Hotch stared at her he could never get enough of her, she was beautiful in both human and wolf. How he got lucky was beyond him.

Allison trotted up to him nuzzling his chest, before giving him a light push and running. Hotch gave a playful growl, running after her didn't take much to catch up. He stayed a step behind allowing her to lead.

The forest became a mixture of color as they ran thru it. Black and white mixed together in perfect harmony. Allison looked behind her letting her tongue out into, her eyes flashing at him as he did as well.

After an hour of running both wolves trotted back to their picnic spot, Hotch sat on the edge of the lake as Allison shifted and changed. Hotch took a deep breath his hackle rising when he caught the scent of a male werewolf, by the scent it seemed to be only one of them. Hotch growled rushing back to Allison who was the middle of getting dressed as she stood in only her bra and panties. Her eyes widen spotting Hotch running towards her; he grabbed the blanket tossing it to her. Getting the hint she wrapped it around herself, stiffing when she heard footsteps coming towards them. Hotch pulled Allison towards him as he wrapped himself around her, she was curled up against the side of his stomach. She was smaller than him being in her human form. Hotch growled warning the intruder to stay away.

A grey wolf walked out into the opening, Allison frowned for she did not recognize him. Hotch growled staring him down he refused to let his eyes change, he didn't want them knowing what he was. That would just cause problems. Allison placed a hand against his hind leg keeping him grounded. Hotch was ready to attack at any giving moment if the occasion called for it, but instead he was surprised at what happen next.

The gray wolf released a whimper dropping to his stomach he crawled towards Hotch and Allison. Hotch growled not wanting him anywhere near his mate. Allison smacked him on the leg scolding him for scaring the wolf. The gray wolf stopped about three feet away from them rolling to his side submitting to the alphas. Hotch frowned these wolf was a beta and smell like he had a pack. So why submit to another alpha?

Hotch wasn't one to play nice with unknown wolves, standing to his full height he gave a full alpha roar making the intruder cry out in fear. Allison growled pushing Hotch back making him fall on his side.

"Damn it Hotch! He not going to hurt us stop scaring him!" Allison snarl making Aaron bare his teeth at her.

'Allison he has a pack. We don't know why he's here for.' Hotch mind-linked with her.

Allison ignored his warning instead she got closer to the beta. Just as she was about to pet his head, the wolf jumped on her knocking her onto her back.

Allison struggled to get him off when his weight was suddenly removed off her, rolling to her side she saw Hotch and the wolf rolling on the ground ending with Hotch underneath the wolf.

Hotch growled pushing the mutt off him. Standing up the wolf circled each other, before clashing together. Rising on their hind legs teeth snapped, claws scratched, blood fell. Hotch released a whimper when the wolf latched onto his neck, breaking the skin. Hotch clawed trying to get him off, out of the corner of his eye he saw Allison shift ready to jump in.

'No! Go find the pack.' Hotch ordered trying to get her to leave. Anything to get her away from getting hurt.

'Im not leaving you!' Allison growled.

Hotch dug his claws into the wolfs stomach making him release his hold on him. Taking a step back he kept his eye on the wolf, but spoke with Allison.

'Go find the packs! I don't want you here!' Hotch growled Allison snarled ignoring him. Hotch shook his head being defined was not something he took lightly, she might be his mate, but when it came to her safety he will do anything. Turning to her he snapped making her jump back. 'Go now!'

Allison whimpered before running into the woods leaving him behind. Hotch turned back to the wolf just as he finish healing from his wounds. The wolf growled charging towards him Hotch jumped to the side barely missing the attack. He was fast for a beta. Shaking his mind clear Hotch charged at him grabbing the back of his neck into with his teeth knocking him to the ground. Hotch fought to hold back his killing instinct as blood filled his mouth. His animal side begging for more, but he fought. Shaking the wolf Hotch gave one hard bite forcing him to submit.

Looking into the eyes of the wolf Hotch growled. His head snapped to the trees as a pounding was heard. Growling he expected to see the wolfs pack coming for their pack mate, but instead it was his pack.

Everyone stopped slowly taking in the scene before them. Hotch stood with a bloody wolf in his mouth. Morgan was shocked the wolf couldn't be any older than 17. Everyone was shocked but none like Allison.

Allison glared at her mate nudging the wolf trying to wake him up. 'You need to let go of him now?'

'He tried to hurt you. I am not letting him go.' Hotch wouldn't look her in the eye instead kept his eyes on the mutt. Allison tried to get ahold of the pup but Hotch snarled.

Allison growled tackling him to the ground taking his neck by the throat making him submit to her. Hotch held back his wolf as he fought to come out. The beta was shocked at the behavior of the she-wolf, but before he could run Morgan blocked him.

Hotch's pack stood shock they expected their alpha to fight back but instead he laid there allowing her to humiliate him. The sound of approaching footsteps made them turn; JJ and Derek appeared from the darkness.

JJ was about to ask what happen when she spotted Hotch and Allison, not missing a beat she was tackling the she-wolf knocking her to the ground. Walking back wards JJ stood over Hotch protecting him from his mate.

Allison stood shaking her fur off, growling at the blond beta. JJ growled back as both wolfs clashed each trying to tear the other apart. Derek seeing his beta in trouble jumped in knocking JJ off her, much to her surprise, the impact from the hit knocked her out enraging her pack as the quickly surrounded her keeping the alpha away from her.

All eyes were suddenly drawn towards the midnight wolf as he stood shaking the dirt off his fur. His eyes were mixed red/ gray as he stood at 4 feet tall. Hotch no longer had control of his wolf it was all midnight. As his eyes scanned the faces he narrowed his eyes onto his pack wondering what they were protecting. Stalking towards them with confident and authority he froze at the still body of JJ. Whimpering he nudged her trying to wake her up as he did so the scent of Derek and Allison invaded his nose. Growling he snapped his attention to them.

Allison kept her head down, what she did was the worst she could have done. She made him look weak in front of his pack, not only that but she attacked the most important female of his pack. As for Derek attacking her as well was a free ticket to his tomb.

Hotch growled taking slow and threating steps towards them. Derek stood his ground joined by Scott as they faced him off. Hotch was only two steps from tackling when a shot rang out. Looking at his right side he frowned blood swept out, from a small hole funny he felt didn't feel the pain. Giving Allison one last look he let his body fall as he allowed darkness take over him.


	21. Pregnate?! Who's the father?

OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!

Two hours later

Hotch groaned as he opened his eyes, frowning when he noticed he was in a bed. Looking around he spotted Allison on the chair asleep. Dropping his head back onto the pillow he sighed this was the third time he and Allison had, had problems. If they really were mates why could they never have a moment of peace?

Allison yawn slowly waking up, Hotch watched her movements waiting for her eyes to open. Once she did they locked with his. Hotch winced all he could see in her eyes was regret, and pain. He wanted to comfort her but for some unknown reason he was being held back it made him feel wrong having her close. Could he have been wrong?

Allison didn't move she just sat there, to be honest she didn't know what to say. What she did was the stupidest she's ever done all to help a wolf that attacked her in front of her mate, who happens to be a lunar wolf and an alpha. Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, Allison wanted to jump into his arms and beg for his forgiveness but something was holding her back.

Hotch pulled himself up leaning against the head board. "What happened?" His voice came out scratchy.

"My dad shot you." Alisson bluntly said.

That made Hotch eyes snap open. "JJ?"

"She's fine. Want me call he up here?" Hotch shook his head instead he climb out of bed, glancing down at his side he ran his finger over his already healed wound. With a sigh he grabbed his shirt making his way downstairs without a second glance at his mate.

JJ sat on the couch with Kate, Garcia, and Melissa fussing over her even thought she had fully healed. The Hale pack kept to the other side of the room especially Derek, and even if he wanted to get close her pack mates won't allow it. He couldn't believe he did that, but seeing his beta in danger it triggered him. Derek went stiffed at the scent of Hotch coming down the stairs. JJ smiled having caught his scent as well, once in view she jumped into his arms. Hotch stumbled back a bit but chuckled hugging her back.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked once he let go of her.

"Im fine. What I want to know is what I was shot with?" Hotch asked leading her back to her seat as he stood with Morgan and Reid behind the females Hotch stared down the other pack. Manly the alpha.

"Wolfs bane bullet, not that it would have killed you." Chris answered walking in from the kitchen. 

Hotch growled making a move towards him when he pulled out his gun aiming it at the alpha. Everyone stood still waiting to see who made the first move, when the sound of another gun cocking made them turn. Josh, Maggie and Matt stood behind Chis flanking him pointing their guns at Hotch.

Allison walked down rolling her eyes. "Can you 5 not meet without trying to kill each other?" When nether side stepped down she flashed her eyes at her father. "Lower your weapons! Now!" Chris huffed holstering his gun followed by the two teens. Hotch lowered his defense a little but when Josh didn't stand down he growled. "Josh that is an order!" She now stood beside Hotch, Josh looked from her to the alpha cursing he lowered his gun.

Josh turned around running his hand thru his hair spinning back around to face them. "I don't understand you two. Chris I told you he was a danger that we needed to deal with yet you refused and what happen? You catch him about to tear her throat out!" Josh yelled pointing to Allison; he then directed his attention to her. "He's not your alpha and by the looks of it not your friend. So why do you keep protecting him? You did when I first arrived and you keep doing it. Why?" Allison shook her head, every step he took made her feel suffocated and Hotch growl. "Not only you, but him as well. What is going on between you two? Hmm?" Allison took a step back as he took one forward. Hotch snarled warning him to back off. Hotch could feel Allison becoming uncomfortable something he didn't like. "What is it Allison your daddy wasn't around enough? You have daddy issues? Huh? Or you just like older man?" Josh growled, Hotch grabbed the man by the shirt growling in his face when he felt a pain in his chest. Looking back at Allison he frowned at the way she was holding her head, releasing Josh he called her.

"Allison?" Hotch watched as she dropped to the ground catching her before she could hit the ground. "Allison! Love what's wrong?" Hotch wrapped an arm around her waist holding her up as his other hand cupped her jaw. "Love? Come on wake up!" Hotch ordered checking for a pulse he relax finding it.

Everyone was around them wanting to help Melissa pushed thru checking her over. "She fainted; get her into one of the rooms." She told Hotch. "Scott call Deaton."

Hotch carried her to the room he had just vacant, carefully he laid her on the bed confuse as to why he felt some kind of force almost preventing him from touching her in got worst as he got closer to her stomach. Getting a determine look Hotch placed his hand on her abdomen yelping when he felt his hand burn. 'What the hell? This Deaton need to get here soon.'

Deaton arrived ten minutes later going straight up to the room. Hotch stood in the corner rubbing his hand aware of the glare Chris keep sending his way. Just as he was about to snap at him Deaton came down, what worried Hotch was that his eyes were locked on him.

"What's wrong with her?' Chris said urgently.

Deaton kept his eyes on Hotch. "Did you two mate?" That made all eyes snapped to the confused alpha.

"w-what?" Hotch was taken back.

"Did you mate with Allison?" he asked once more.

Before Hotch could respond he was up against the wall with a pissed of father pointing a gun at his head. Morgan jumped into action pulling the man off his alpha. Hotch still didn't understand any of this.

"n-no I-I haven't mated with her!" Hotch growled.

Chris struggled against Morgan, trying to free himself. "What the hell have you done to my daughter? You animal!"

Hotch was lost. "Why do you ask? I haven't touched Allison in that way!" Chris got loose going for Hotch once more only this time the alpha pinned him against the wall roaring at him. "I haven't done anything to her!" Not letting go of him he turned to the vet. "What is wrong with her?"

Deaton sighed. "Allison is pregnate." Everyone's jaws dropped.

Hotch could have sworn he stopped breathing. Pregnate? How? Slowly he let go of the stunned father he stumbled back. Groaning at the pain in his stomach that only seemed to be getting worse. "How is that possible?! I haven't mated with her!" Hotch's breathing began to pick up and his eyes were now gray with red sweeping into them. "She slept with someone else?!" all eyes snapped to the top of the stairs when they heard a gasp. Hotch narrowed his eyes at her ignoring the way she winced at them. Allison stayed on top of the stairs tears streaming down her face. Hotch held back a growl he felt the urge to kill stronger than he's ever felt. Hotch closed his eyes doubling over he growled in pain wrapping his arms around himself. Allison yelped rushing down the stairs, but was stopped by Deaton. Everyone moved away from the raging alpha when they noticed he started to change, he roared once he was finished standing at his 4' 2" height. Without missing a beat he was out the door and into the woods with a howl. JJ tried linking to him, but it was no use Hotch was blocking her out.

"It's best if he clams down, agent Hotchner can't be anywhere near his mate right now." Deaton said.

"And why not?!" Morgan snapped.

"Hotchner knows the child is not his, that being said he will try and kill it whether it's born or not, then he will proceed to mate with her producing one of his own bloods." He turned to Allison. "Regardless if your ready or not."

Kate scoffed giving him a deep growl. "Hotch would never take a women by force and he would most certainly never take a child's life!"

"Maybe Hotchner won't, but his wolf will." Deaton explained.

Morgan snarled. "Who is the father?"

"I-I don't know."

"How the hell do you not know who the father is? And why does this affect Hotchner so much?!" Chris yelled making Scott stand in front of him blocking his way to her.

Allison took a deep breath; she sat on the couch all eyes on her. "Hotch is my mate." There she said it looking up she would have laughed if this wasn't so serious.

"Ho-what the hell does that mean?! Christ Allison the man is at least 10 years older than you!" Chris exclaimed pacing the room.

"13." Allison mumbled getting a 'serious' look from everyone in the room. "Dad you don't choose who your mate is, but I love him and there is nothing you can do about it."

Chris stopped his pacing. "I can kill him." that got a reaction from Hotch's pack.

"You will be killing me as well." She elaborated. "When a mate dies the other follows shortly after."

Chris huffed dropping on the couch. "I think I can live with that, but I want to know who I do have to kill for getting you pregnate."

Allison shook her head. "I don't know, for god's sake I don't even remember sl-" Then it clicked. "Oh my god." She hid her face in her hands of course.

"What?" Chris asked. "Ali what is it?"


	22. He's the father!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Isaac, h-he's the father."

Derek growled at the thought of Isaac doing something like this. "What do you mean? You just said y-"

"I know what I just said Derek! Isaac drugged me and had his way with me!" Allison growled, Derek responded with one of his own, but was shocked when she didn't back down. "That night I went home with dad and Isaac he followed me into my room to apologize. I told him if he brought me a glass of milk I would forgive him. After drinking it, it felt like a dream. Hotch was there and I slept with him, the next morning I was sore, but that was it." Allison had tears. "Oh my god." The entire Hotchner pack growled, they were going to kill that fucken mutt. Not just because He took her by force, but also because He was their alpha's mate. "He thinks I cheated on him! I-I have to go talk to him." She abruptly stood up, but was intercepted by Kate and JJ.

"No, what you need to do is stay put and not put yourself and your pup in danger, cause that is exactly what you will be doing getting close to him now." Kate said trying to reason with her. JJ looked over at Derek for some help.

"I'll go talk to him, Scott come with me." Derek grunted. "He needs someone that can handle him."

Morgan scoffed as he left. "What he needs is Rossi." The rest nodded knowing that in this situation Rossi would be the only one to help.

Hotch ran for a while ending up on the cliff overview the whole town, huffing he dropped on the ground laying on his side. His mind was working over drive; his mate was pregnate by another wolf! How could she cheat on him? What has he done wrong? Or was he wrong in her being his mate? No impossible he loved her too much for it to be false; Hotch whimpered it hurt so much like wolf's bane funning thru his blood. His heart was crumpled in pieces. His head was pounding at the growls and snarls of midnight wanting nothing, but to kill the bastard that touched his mate and his bastard of a son. That stopped Hotch in his tracks pushing his wolf down. Kill the pup? What the fuck was wrong with him? He can't kill a child; it has no blame in this. Hotch closed his eyes trying to relax, he loved her more than can be expressed. Having her by his side was the only thing keeping him sane, anchored to earth, but the thought of her carrying pups that are not his made his blood boil. He had forgiven Haley, but it didn't hurt as much with Allison. His heart felt as if someone was squeezing it, cutting all the life from it.

Derek trotted thru the woods following the scent of the alpha's scent. Once he found him he purposely made noise, so he won't startle the already nerve wreck alpha. Derek sat at his right while Scott took up the left side neither spoke just enjoying the cool breeze.

'She didn't cheat on you.' Scott linked keeping his gaze on the town they had so long protected. Hotch just twitched his ear taking that as a good sign he continued. 'That night she left with her father and Isaac. She said he put something in her milk and took advantage of her. For Allison it was all a dream, I mean she dreamt it was you, but woke up sored and alone so she thought nothing of it. Alpha you have to believe her Allison sucks at lying there was no skip or alter in her heart beat, she was telling the truth.'

Hotch lifted his head looking him in the eye. 'Even if I do believe her and get pass all of this, I cannot raise the pup of another wolf, midnight will kill him or her the moment he has a chance.'

'We know, but for now we need to find Isaac then we can figure something out.' Derek said.

Hotch growled. 'Isaac?'

Derek huffed. 'He is the father's pup, but we have searched the entire town with no luck.'

Hotch snarled wanting nothing but taking the life of that damn beta. 'What about that beta I caught yesterday? Did you talk to him?'

Derek shook his head. 'No, we thought Chris would want to be the one.'

'Did you recognize him?'

'Nope never seen nor smelled him before. How did he approach you?' Scott asked Allison wasn't stupid, but she wasn't hostile like Hotch and Derek.

'He was submissive and shaking, but the moment Allison touched him he attacked.' Hotch explained.

'So he was after Allison?' Derek growled.

Hotch scoffed. 'I don't know, for all I know it was a wolf looking to become an alpha.'

Scott frowned shifted to lie next to Hotch. 'But would he risk it, I mean knowing what you are?'

Hotch shook his head dropping onto his side completely. 'The only way another wolf can find out what I am is by the color of my eyes, if I don't flash them I'm just another wolf.'

'Alright now what?' Derek asked pacing behind the alphas.

'You two head back, and we'll talk to him tomorrow.' Hotch ordered curling himself up on the ground.

'You're not coming?' Scott whimpered.

'I can't. That will just lead to problems, its best if I just keep my distance. Our time here ends tomorrow.' Scott gave a sad whimper, getting up he shook himself giving Hotch a slight nudge he trotted away. Derek stayed behind looking down at the lunar wolf.

'What?' Hotch growled having felt the alphas green eyes on him.

'You're leaving her?' Derek growled back Hotch might be stronger, but Derek wasn't one to back down regardless of the wolf.

'I have a job, a pack and a life to get back to. I can't be around her with the possibility of killing her. I as human can handle raising a pup knowing how he was consumed, but my wolf will not tolerate it. Giving the chance he will kill the pup.' Hotch lifted his head glancing at the black and white alpha. "I can't be the one to take a child's life.'

Derek scoffed lying next to him his head draped over his front leg. 'If you must leave please keep in contact with her.' Hotch nodded. 'I also want to apologize for what happen with JJ the other night.'

'Don't worry about it.' Hotch licked him on the muzzle before standing up. 'JJ holds no grudge so neither do I, but you hurt her again and Beacon Hills will be under the protection of Scott McCall only.'

Derek growled at the threat jumping to his feet, but nodded. 'Fair enough.'

Hotch chuckled as he walked away looking for a place to spend the night at. Finding a small cave on the edge of the hale boarder he sat in the entrance looking up at the moon. He could hear Derek leaving probably back to his pack. He didn't want tomorrow to arrive; it was a day that will be filled with nothing but pain and anger. His wolf growled and clawed at the thought of leaving their mate, but he was not about to put her in danger. A pang of betrayal hit him square center of the chest. He knew there were only two options to get pass this. The first would be Allison allowed him to take the pup or pups ending its life with on quick bite to the neck. The second option he gave her up allowing the father of the pup to mate her. Growling he dropped his head on the ground he could do neither. She was meant for him, but that child was not. He loved her really did, but until then he would need to keep his distance for both them and the pups safety. Looking up at the moon he threw his head back releasing a deep howl, walking deeper into the cave he laid down falling asleep to the howls of his pack.


	23. If you love someone let them go.

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

Allison sat on her bed tears streaming down her face. Why was all this happening? When you find your mate all is to be happy and wonderful…not full of pain and anger. Every time they seem to be going well something or someone comes in destroying it all. Could this have been a mistake? Maybe what they felt was nothing, but attraction? What's worse she was pregnate with Isaac's child! she would never have the heart to kill it, but that meant losing her mate. Allison jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Shhh, it's okay." Mellissa's lullaby voice whispered to her. "You're okay."

"What do I do" I can't lose him." Allison whispered.

"You won't lose him, you should talk to him find a way to fix this." Mellissa said.

"He won't want to see me."

"Allison look at me." Mellissa waited until she looked up. "Hotch loves you and always will, go talk to him he needs you right now and you need him." giving her a kiss on the head she walked out. Allison took a deep breath before jumping out of her bedroom window and into the woods shifting. Following Hotch's scent it didn't take long before she found him.

Hotch opened his eyes at the sweet smell that could only belong to one person. Looking into the tree's his gray eyes locking with bright yellow ones. Slowly he stood shaking himself off before walking out of the cave. Allison copied his actions sitting a few feet away her head down.

"What are you doing out here?" Hotch asked his breathing quicken as his killer instinct boiled inside him.

The white wolf shrugged. "I-I needed to see you, make sure you were alright."

"It's late you should be home." Hotch whispered it hurt having her so close.

"Hotch im sorry for all of this." She whimpered.

The black wolf sighed. "Allison it's not your fault, you had nothing to do with him-doing that." he growled at the mention of both the beta and pup.

"But now because of this we-I can't even have you close because im scared-scared you'll attack."

Hotch growled. "If you think im going to kill that mutt you really don't know me! Do I feel rage? Yes! The urge to kill that pup and claim you until it's my pup you're caring? More than anything, but I am not that kind of man!" Hotch was seething, towering over her his eyes glowing at their full potential.

Allison bared her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. I love you; I want to find a way to fix this."

Hotch took a few steps back shaking his head. "You don't understand there are only two ways thru this. One I kill the pup and claim you by force."

Allison whimpered shrinking back. "An-and the second?"

"The second I give you up and allow the father to complete the mating."

Allison jumped to her feet with a snarl. "No! Aaron there has to be another way! Hotch I don't want to lose you! These past days with you have been the happiest of my life."

Hotch looked away not being able to bear the betray and pain in her golden eyes. "What do you suggest? There is nothing we can do."

"How about we wait for the pup to be born?" Allison asked hopeing he would say yes.

"What?"

"I know you have to leave tomorrow and if this wasn't happening I would have left with you, so I stay here and have my pup. We can reunite after the birth." Her voice held hope.

Hotch closed his eyes it would never work. "Allison I still won't be able to stand the child. I can't and won't be the one to cause that pup any pain; he is not to blame for any of this."

Allison was quiet for a moment going over his words. "What are you saying?"

Hotch walked up to her burying his face in her neck ignoring the invincible force pushing him back. "If you love someone let them go."

Allison shook her head furiously. "No! No! Hotch you can't just give up on us. I'll give him up for adoption; I'll do anything but please don't do this."

Hotch pulled back. "You will do no such thing, that child needs it's mother. I am a danger to it, if I stay you and I will never truly be happy. I will constantly be fighting my instincts, being what I am makes it harder than for others and you will never fully trust me. Allison I love you, but for now its best if I stay away from you." giving her a lick on the cheek he stepped back creating a much larger gap between them. "Go home I'll call you from time to time to check up on you."

"Aaron." Allison cried.

Hotch closed his eyes using all of his will to not comfort her. "Please just go." He was defeated.

Allison took a step forward. "Aaron."

Hotch lunged forward snapping at her, using the fear she had for the pup against her. "Leave now!"

She yelped dashing into the tress heading for home. The pack just watched as a white blur passed by and up the stairs. Knowing what had happen Derek stood up walking up the stairs to comfort his beta.

Hotch stared into the tree's wanting nothing more than to chase her, tell her everything will be alright, but he couldn't. his heart felt heavy, he knew what he had just done. Closing his eyes he tried to shake the look of fear she had before running. 'I was a bad husband, father and now I am the worse mate. Ironic my life is turning out just like his' Hotch fell to the ground curling himself up 'I will never be truly free of him will I?'

The next morning the BAU climbed into the jet Hotch had refused to say bye, hell he get anywhere near Derek's pack. With the promise of calling him as soon a she landed JJ boarded the jet. The ride was tense and depressing all emotions from coming from Hotch. He tried to real them in, but he just couldn't giving them an apologetic look he tried to get some shut eye. Kate took a seat next to him pulling him to her she nuzzled into his neck. Hotch grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his lap sitting her sideway as they nuzzled each other, the pack let out a relaxed breath as the air cleared out into a loving feeling. Kate stayed in his lap for the remainder of the flight, occasionally pushing him away when his teeth grazed her neck giving up after the growls he gave her.

Hotch kissed her neck slowly letting his teeth grow and graze her neck. With a low growl he pulled back 'what the hell is the matter with me?' every fiber in his body was screaming to bite her, claim her as his mate, but his mind was scream not to. Instead he settled with burying his face into her neck falling asleep to her intoxicating scent.

Kate ran her fingers thru his smooth midnight hair as he slept; she was beyond confused 'why was he doing this?'

'JJ?' she called her pack mate.

'Yeah?' JJ looked up towards her alpha and Kate.

'Was that normal?'

'What was normal?'

Kate sighed. 'Him kissing and grazing my neck?'

JJ took a deep breath. 'Kate when is your next heat?'

'Oh-uhhh-in three days, why?' Kate squirmed as Hotch's hold tightens around her.

'That might be what's calling to him or he finds you attractive.' JJ knew Hotch liked her although he would never admit it. He always got that dreamy look on his face every time she walked into the room. JJ knew what she was to him, but Kate was the one he needed and would love if they ever consider a relationship. In fact if it hadn't been for Allison she was 90% sure he would have asked her out during that week. You have to admit they make one hot couple.

'It's probably my upcoming heat.' Kate was worried this would be her third heat, but her first within a pack. They say it gets worse when in a pack since you have males in reachable distance. The last two heats were easy nothing but headaches and fever, now she wasn't sure what to expect.

'What has you worried?' JJ asked taking a seat across for the pair.

'It's just I never had my heat inside a pack. I don't know what to expect.' Kate mumbled un knowing she buried herself deeper into Hotch's arms.

JJ chuckled. 'Well first the males will be much more affectionate, wanting to be near you at all times. The alpha he's a whole different story, he will become ten times more possessive, aggressive and affectionate. The aggression can and probably will be turned to any males that come near you even our pack mates.' She stopped at the sight of Hotch moving, but smiled when he relaxed into her again. 'there are two ways you can handle your heat, one you ride it out alone, we the girls will look after you keeping the males away.'

'And the other?'

JJ smirked. 'The alpha helps you thru it, keep in mind that only Aaron has permission to do that. Any other wolf would find themselves facing a raging wolf.'

Kate glanced at the sleeping alpha. 'But Allison?'

JJ sighed. 'That's another thing for the next four days Hotch will be in tremendous pain, having left like the way he did Aaron broke the mating bond. The bond will break and in time create a new one if he so desires connecting him to his second and last mate.' JJ saw the battle in her eyes. 'Kate relax, for all we know you won't even ask for his help. Besides right now he's hurting and in desperate need of a friend.'

'He goes to you for that.' she retorted.

'I am starting a relationship with hale, right now the last thing he needs is hear or see anything that links back to her.'

Kate nodded taking her hand out of his hair to stretch, only to place it back when he growled. Both woman giggled he can be such a pup sometimes.


	24. He is nothing.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?

ON WITH THE STROY!

Hotch paced his apartment like some caged animal, the pain in his chest kept getting worse by the second. Glancing down at the phone in his hand he groaned, all he had to do was hit the send button that's all! Sitting down on the couch he took a deep breath with shut eyes he made the call.

One ring, two rings, three rings…he was just about to hang up.

"Hello?" her voice wrapped around him like a blanket dulling the ache for just a moment.

"It's Hotch." He heard her breath hitched, he was probably the last person she'd expect to call.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked holding back the slight tremble in her voice.

Hotch sighed running his fingers thru his hair. "I'd be lying if I told you I was fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too Aaron, how's the team?" she was trying to avoid the questions that was sure to come.

Hotch smiled. "Their okay, a little down from my emotions, but their fine. Garcia is expecting and Morgan is more than thrilled. Spencer is will spencer he hasn't really changed this past month. Jj well I know you've seen her, she is dating Derek." Allison chuckled. "Kate…Kate is currently on leave she took a hit on our last case, so mandatory rest for her."

"Oh god is she okay?"

"Yeah, we ran into some hunters, nothing to bad." Silence took over for a couple of minutes. "How are you?"

"I-im fine could be better."

"And the child?" Hotch swallowed the lump in his throat.

Allison whimpered. "She's fine, a kicker that's for sure."

Hotch took in a sharp breath. "She?"

"Yes, we just found out yesterday." He could just imagine her running her hand over her already noticeable bump, to humans she seem to be in her 4th month. Werewolves had the pregnancy of a dog Allison was now two months which meant she had one more month to go.

"You pick a name yet?" Hotch couldn't help, but smile at the image of a little girl running around with her eyes.

"No, not yet." The silence once again over took them both. "Aaron will I ever get to see you again?"

Hotch sighed. "Soon Allison, I still need a little more time." a knock on the door caught his attention. "I have to go; I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay bye." Allison clicked not being able to hold back the tears and not wanting him to hear her.

Hotch clutched the phone in his hand, his eye shut in agony. The sound of her voice helped control the burning sensation inside of him. For the past month he has been able to keep the mating bond attached thru phone calls, but that can only go so far. He loved her, he really did and he didn't want to lose her. Growling he opened the door a smile creeping onto his lips at the sight of Kate and JJ each is holding up takeout food.

"Now knowing you I bet you haven't eaten, so we brought Chinese." JJ said walking in followed by a shy Kate. Ever since his little advances in the jet she had become distant towards him, which only got worse when her heat started. It took Dave and Rossi to keep him away from her, she didn't blame him saying it was his entire wolf, but still an alpha is to protect his beta not try and sleep with them. Giving her a smile he decided tonight was the night he will talk to her clear the air.

"Thank you girls, but it wasn't necessary." Hotch said closing the door behind him.

JJ scoffed. "Just sit you butt down and eat." Hotch chuckled at the motherly tone she used.

"Im still alpha." He teased.

"And I can still kick your ass. Sit." She pointed a finger at the stool in front of the breakfast bar. Hotch grumbled taking a seat. Kate giggled taking a seat next to him. The trio ate and talked for a bit until JJ's phone rang and judging by the way her eyes lit up Hotch guessed it was Derek. Taking advantage of JJ's distraction Hotch turned to Kate.

"Kate?" Hotch began.

"Yeah Hotch?" she kept her eyes on her food.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I want to apologize for what happened on the jet and at Rossi's house."

Kate glanced at him. "Hotch I already told you, you had nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, my behavior was unacceptable. I should have not done that." Hotch looked away in shame.

"Hotch why did you do it?" Kate knew why, but she needed him say it. Have him get it in that thick skull of his.

"I was depressed, angry and when you came to comfort me I just took it. My wolf was on high alert aching for its mate and well having a female in my arms at the time made me think things that were not right." Hotch explained, don't get him wrong she was beautiful and smart any male would be lucky to have her, but not him. His life and heart belonged to someone already, someone he is not willing to stop fighting for yet. His team believed he saw her as a potential mate, but in reality she was nothing more than a sister to him. This is why he felt so sick and nauseas at his wolf for trying to take her.

"And at Rossi's?" Kate asked she could see the wheels turning inside his head.

"You just started your heat that alone is enough to drive any unmated wolf crazy. Being an alpha that just added to the craziness seeing Reid all over you drove me to the edge, but only because I was still fresh from what happened." Hotch grabbed her hands into his larger ones. "Kate I love you, but as a sister nothing more. I know it must have been uncomfortable for you this past month, but I assure you none of that will happen again."

Kate leaned in kissing his cheek. "Hotch I knew all that already."

"Then why did you make me explain it to you?"

Kate chuckled. "So you will get it pass that thick skull of yours."

Hotch scoffed. "You my dear Kat have been spending too much time with jj."

"And that's a bad thing why?" JJ asked making both wolves jump.

Hotch gave her a killer smile. "Anything new on the hale front?"

Jj rolled her eyes. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." she laughed grabbing both Kates and Hotch's hands pulling them to the couch for a movie.

This is how the month has gone by; Hotch would call Allison every other day and the girls would show up for a movie or just to talk. Only this time Kate was relaxed and enjoying the time with her alpha. Hotch sat between them being used as a pillow for both girls, his mind drifting towards Allison. He's been trying to come up with a solution to their problem, but has come up empty so far. He needed to speak with someone that could give him some advice; the only person he could think of was Deaton. Glancing down at the betas he smiled, they had fallen asleep not wanting to wake them Hotch slowly stood letting them fall onto the couch. Going into the room he pulled out a blanket and draped them over her. Clearing the table he went to do what he has done for the past month. Shifting he sat out on his balcony staring at the moon, wondering what his mate was doing at the moment. Throwing his head back he released a howl pouring out all of his agony. Walking back inside he jumped onto his bed falling into another sleepless slumber.

Allison sat out on the porch of her home, looking up at the moon. I was beautiful, almost full with a golden color instead of her usual gray appearance. To distracted Allison didn't notice her father take a seat next to her.

"You miss him?" Chris whispered.

Allison looked down nodding. "More than you could imagine, the moment I found out who he was everything became clear for me."

"How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it; it was like the whole reason for me being turned into a wolf was because of him. Everything I do and think has to do with him one way or another."

Chris nodded. "It might not be the same to you, but I felt the same about your mother." Allison glanced at him, he never spoke of her. "All I ever did was to make her happy; I loved her so much…still do."

"Dad I don't want to lose him." Chris pulled her into a hug. "There has to be a way around this without hurting him or my pup."

"I can give some fellow hunters a call and see what they have to say." Chris then thought of something. "What about Isaac?"

Allison growled. "What about him?"

"Allison he's the father."

"He is nobody, and if he shows his face around her I will personally call Aaron to rip him into shreds!" Allison snarled.

Chris raised his hands in surrender. "Alright I understand." With a smirked he wished her a good night 'just like her mother'.

Allison looked back up at the moon; she meant what she had told him. If Hotch wished to go after Isaac she was not going to hold him back. She frowned at the kick her pup had given her.

"Hotch." Another kick. "Aaron." That got her a slight punch. "That's weird, I'll have to talk to Deaton about that." she rubbed her stomach. "And you need to get some sleep." One last look at the golden moon she made her way into the house completely missing the bright red eyes staring back at her with shock and anger.

"Soon Allison, real soon." The wolf growled disappearing back into the night.


	25. Going back.

Next morning at 8am sharp, Hotch walked into the bullpen. Stopping in his tracks he glanced around. His team was nowhere to be found, but judging by their scent they were here a couple of minutes ago. Shrugging his tensed shoulders, he jogged up to his office, no one was going to do his paperwork. Not a minute later Garcia walked in, stopping in the threshold of his office.

Hotch looked up confused by her un-Garcia behavior. "Everything okay Garcia?"

Garcia casted her eyes down, as to not disrespect him. "We have a case, the teams waiting."

Hotch grabbed her by the arm as she tried to leave. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Hotch gave her a 'serious' look. "Every morning you greet me with a nuzzle and 'morning boss' now you won't even look me in the eye."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "I hate profilers." Hotch smirked, but waited for her to speak. "It's the case..." she handed him the file and took a step back as if expecting him to retaliate.

Hotch grabbed it with confusion. "What ab-oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Why are we being called in?" Hotch cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the dry lump in his throat.

"They asked for us, seeing as we have already been there and they know it's something they won't be able to handle on their own." Hotch ran a hand thru his midnight hair, messing it up. "Alright let's go, we have to brief the team."

Garcia smiled, giving him a quick nuzzle she ran out the door. "Hurry up boss man!" Hotch shook his head 'there is the Garcia I love.'

Walking into the briefing room, he spotted his team waiting each with a worried look in their eyes. Hotch huffed, they really needed to low the worry ness. "I'm fine, it's not something I won't be able to handle."

Morgan scoffed. "Yeah until you end up sinking your teeth in-"

"Morgan!" Kate, Garcia, and JJ yelled, no one missed the way Hotch flinched at his words.

"Is that what you think? You think I can't control myself from killing someone?" Hotch growled.

Morgan coward back, barring his neck at the enraged alpha. The rest followed his lead, Hotch was a good alpha, a fair one, but at this current moment none of that mattered. No matter how good or fair an alpha is like, you don't show him any distrust or offense, not if you want to keep your head attached.

Hotch was trying desperately to gain control, but his wolf was angry and felt betrayed. Derek his lead beta thought of him as a killer. Hotch shut his eyes after seeing the red sweeping into his iron ones. He felt his canines enlarge causing his mouth to part and release a growl. His hands were clenched on his side dripping blood from his claws digging into his palm. JJ rushed to his side, hoping to calm him down, but for once she was not what he wanted or needed. Hotch slammed his palms on the table, breathing heavily it was slow, but he was shifting.

Rossi walked up to his side, placing a hand on his back only to pull it away. "Jesus your burning up! Hotch open your eyes." Hotch shook his head. "Aaron let me see your eyes." Rossi ordered cupping the man he saw as a sons face. Hotch swallowed hard, before slowly letting his eyes flutter open.

Rossi signed at the color of his eyes. "Hotch you need to control yourself."

"I'm trying Dave!" Hotch snarled, snapping at JJ when she tried getting close to him.

"JJ?" Reid touched her shoulder.

JJ shrugged. "It's not working."

Rossi worked his head, keeping his eyes on the alpha. "Kate call Allison!" Rossi demanded watching the slight recognition in his alpha's eyes.

Kate grabbed her phone quickly dialing the number

"Kate?" Allison answered on the second ring.

"Speaker." Rossi demanded, Kate obeyed placing it close to Hotch. "Allison listen, Hotch is seconds from losing control. I need you to calm him down."

"Okay, okay." She was heard taking a deep breath. "Aaron, listened to me...this is not you. You have the control not the other way around. You are the sweetest, kindest and most loving man I have had the pleasure of loving and knowing." Hotch's growls stopped. "You are not a monster nor a killer. Never have been and never will be. You are an alpha with a pack that will follow you to the end of the earth and...and a mate that will give her life for you." Hotch blinked a few times, his eyes returning to normal, teeth and claws shrinking. "I love you Aaron Hotchner and nothing will ever change that."

Hotch picked up the phone, removing the speaker. "I love you too, thank you love."

Allison released a quiet sob. "Don't thank me, every word was true."

Hotch smiled. "I'll talk to you later, bye love." Hanging up his phone he fell into his chair, head thrown back and eyes closed.

Morgan let out a small whimper. "Hotch I didn't mean what I said. I-I wa-"

Hotch raised his hand, stopping him mid-sentence. "Its fine Morgan, just keep your jokes to a limitation on the subject. I am nowhere ready to handle them." Hotch mumbled.

"Okay, sorry."

The team took their seats around the table, while Garcia stood by the screen TV. "Okay my little puppies we have a really disturbing on. These are-or Were-Karla Dennis, sue smith and Ana harms." Three pictures popped up on the screen all blondes. "Here's the weird thing it has been a week since the last killing. All ladies were 33 years old. Karla was a teacher in beacon hills, sue was a bartender in a club called the howling and Ana was a lawyer."

"why call us in if the killing has stopped?" Morgan asked.

"Because we know the town and because each victim had both neck slashed and bitten." Garcia responded.

"Wolves?" Kate asked, she had her time spread out with each victim's photo out.

"Can't be sure unless we show up, but if that's the case we are either looking for a out of control wolf or an alpha looking to build his pack." Hotch said.

"Why do you say that?" Rossi grabbed a picture and looking at the neck wound.

"The bite mark on the neck, it might indicate a bite from an alpha. If the bite is rejected then the person would be dyeing, so that would explain the throat slash." Hotch frowned for a moment. "The slash of the throat..."

"What about the throat?" Rossi pressed.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know, there is something familiar about it." His hand rose to his neck as if remembering something. "It's probably nothing." Standing up he gathered his stuff. "Wheels up in ten." Walking out he was unaware of the concerned looks his team mates gave him.

Hotch sat at the end of the plane, he held a file in his hand but paid no attention to it. His mind was on the two things Allison and the claw marks on the victim's throat. He was certain he had seen those marking, you don't forget something as gruesome as that. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rossi took a seat across him.

"What is on your mind Aaron? Ever since you saw those pictures, you have been lost inside that head of yours." Rossi said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hotch sighed, closing the file he glanced out the small window. "Just lost in thought. Did you go over the briefing?"

Rossi nodded. "Over and done with, we came up with nothing new. It has to be an alpha either out of control or looking to build a pack." About to take a sip from his cup, he stopped half way and slid it over to Hotch. "You need it more than I do." With a fatherly smile he walked back to His seat with the others.

"Have you called her?"

Hotch jumped at the sudden voice of Morgan. "No I was hoping in giving her a surprise."

"Hotch I had been wanting to ask you, what happens when we catch this guy? If he is a wolf how are we going to arrest him?" Morgan had taken up the seat Rossi just vacant.

Hotch sighed for what seemed the fifth time in less than two hours. "Morgan I am going to be honest as I have always been. When we catch him he will need to be eliminated. We have no prison that can hold in a wolf, let alone an alpha." Morgan closed his eyes. "I know you dislike the idea of having to kill someone, but we cannot risk the chance of him causing more damage."

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "No I understand, but I don't like it. Does the rest of the team know?" Hitch shook his head, as he re-opened the file. "Should I tell them?"

Hotch thought for a moment, the team needed to know this so when the moment came they would be prepared. "Yes, if you could do me that favor. I have some reports I need to catch up on before we land." Giving his alpha a small nod, he went off on the quest to tell the team.

Hotch timed the minutes before they landed at beacon hills. He wondered how Allison was doing?

Hotch stepped out of the jet taking a deep breath at the familiar and rather refreshing smell that was beacon hills. Jumping into the SUV's they drove towards the station. The team had notice their unit chief quieter than usual, his eyes were focused on the road, but at the same time they weren't. Once they arrived at the station they all climbed out and walked into the building, every deputy was running around, papers being transferred non-stop, phone ringing every second. Hotch had to shake his head to stop the ringing in his ears from all the commotion. Scanning the room, his dark brown eyes landed on the sheriff who at the moment was talking to who he remembered was stiles.

The sheriff was currently trying to kick his son out of the station, when he felt multiple set of eyes on him. Raising a hand to shut stiles up, he turned around instally spotting the group of agents. Before walking over to them he turned back to his son and warned him not to say a word about their arrival to Derek or the pack. Stiles just nodded, as he walked out of the station. His eyes always on Hotch as if waiting for him to attack.

Sheriff walked over to them, shaking Hotch's hand. "I am so glad you are here agents. Please follow me into my office, we can talk freely in there." The males stayed standing as the females took a seat in the chairs and couch. "So here is the problem, we have found three bodies with their throat slashed, and as much as saying an animal attack caused this, it would bring to many suspicions." He then proceeded to pull out a notepad. "I had Derek take a look around the scene. He came up with an alpha male."

Morgan groaned. "So we are dealing with a wolf."

"I am afraid so, Derek had his pack patrol the town during the night. I had set a curfew starting at 8pm. In occasions they do catch a scent trail, but nothing after that."

JJ leaned forward. "Are they all okay? They haven't runner into the wolf?"

Sheriff took a seat. "Two nights ago Allison and Malia, caught scent of the wolf. They chased him and just as they were about to catch him, he attacked. The fight broke out, but you can't match a beta with an alpha. Derek showed up and drove him away."

Hotch held back his growls. "Was Allison hurt? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but the pressure and fight drove her into labor. She had her daughter a day ago." The sheriff flinched back from the snarl Hotch gave. "The baby is fine and with her healing power Allison is good as new."

"Where is she?"

"Home."

Before anyone could stop him, Hotch was running to Chris's house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the on the door, not surprised to see Derek open it. He did sigh knowing this meant the entire pack was here.

"Agent Hotchner." Derek growled.

Hotch ignored him, pushing his way pass him he stopped in the threshold of the Livingroom. The moment he spotted her a huge barrier was broken. He was able to breath with ease, his wolf was calmed and his heart was steady.

Allison sat on the couch with her pup in arms. He was precious and surprisingly he showed no resembles to her a deep breath, she inhaled the baby scent, but followed with something else. Something mesmerizing and divine, glancing up she followed the scent to the man she thought never to see again. Allison couldn't believe it, jumping to her feet she rushed to him, only to stop when he backed up fast. Frowning she studied him, trying hard to hide the hurt it caused her. "Hey."

"Hey love." Hotch was itching to hug her, kiss her, but not with the pup in her arms. "Would you be able to pass the pup to someone else?" Derek grabbed the pup before Allison could speak. The moment she was away, Hotch wrapped hid mate into a tight hug and buried his face in her hair. "I missed you too much love."

Allison purred. "I did too."

Pulling slightly back Hotch locked eyes with her, he couldn't help but smile at the love he saw in them. Without one ounce of hesitation he crashed his lips onto her's earning himself a small moan. The kiss was heated and passionate, everything they were not able to say to each other during their phone calls was being said thru that kiss. Once their lungs were begging and crying to breath they pulled back.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Hotch rested his forehead against hers. giving him a whimper she hid her face in his neck, never wanting to stop in hailing his scent or to be held In his arms, but all that came to an end when the pup began crying. Hotch watched as she pushed away and rushed to her side, she cradled her into her arms and whispered to her. His wolf began growling within seeing her care for another males offspring. He didn't want to, but he knew he must leave before something he k we he would regret happened. Taking a few steps forward he stopped when the scent of the girl hit him with full force, that was as close as he could get. 'I have to go back to the station Allison, I will call you later." Just like he had arrived he left, leaving no evidence he was even there.

Allison frowned. "What?"

Derek sighed. "It's the pup Allison." The entire pack turned to him. "Hotchner can accept the pup knowing how it was conceived, but his wolf won't. The animal in him sees her as a threat to him and his pack."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"The problem is the offspring's; they are treated worse than an omega wolf. To Hotch that pup is a link for the father to come in and sweep his mate and pack away." Derek said.

"Derek our human side has the dominance over the wolf, why doesn't he?" Scott asked.

"Being a lunar wolf makes it harder for him. Like I said we don't know his history behind him, but I do know from what my mother once told us is that a lunar wolf is more wolf than human. His wolf has the dominance over him."

Allison sighed. "Maybe if I had broken the mating bond like I had attempted none of this would be happening. He would be happy with another female and I would be-"

"Dead!" Derek growled. "You and your pup would have been dead. Look Allison he was able to be at a close distance with the pup and not attack. That is a good sign, maybe there is a way to overcome this."

Allison took her pup to the couch, in all honesty her mind was drifting to the man that had her in her arms just moments ago. Hopefully all of this will be over and they will finally be a pack.


End file.
